Notes With Bella and The Gang!
by dot823
Summary: Random notes in the Twilight Universe with Bella, the Cullens, and more! They are TOTALLY OOC. ExB JxA ExR CxE.
1. Sims 2 and vampires!

-1**a/n this is my second story, and I have an idea for the second one already!!!**

**Disclaimer: me: sing me a song, Cullens!**

**Alice: you**

**Rosalie: don't**

**Bella: own**

**Esme: us!**

**Jasper: Stephenie**

**Edward: Meyer**

**Emmet: owns**

**Carlisle: us!!**

**Me: I was hoping for a more cheerful song, but it's a song!**

Notes With Bella and Gang

**Edward: bold Bella: underlined and bold**

**Um… what are you doing Bella, and why did you shush me and hand me this paper and pen?**

**Notes are awesome**

**Ok… what are you doing?**

**Playing Sims 2**

**Why is there two people making noises and nearly drowning in a hot tub?**

**that's us!**

**What are we… oh… well, how come they aren't in a bed?**

**They are vampires! We vampires don't sleep, so I bought them a hot tub to do it in!**

**Let's get off this topic NOW before someone reads the notes.**

**Ok!**

**Ok…**

**Guess what!**

**What?**

**I have an expansion pack called 'nightlife,' and that's how I got vampires and all that junk!**

**Ok…**

**I like to dance **

**What does that have to do with anything?**

**I got this cool thing for my vampire! And it rocks! You go in it and you dance in it! It rocks! And I have it! And I got it because I got 'nightlife'! it rocks like monkeys, and all sorts of animals!!**

**Does it taste as good as a mountain lion?**

**No silly! You can't eat it! I cant eat it! Can I have a bunny?**

**What?**

**I want to try a bunnies blood!**

**You can't stand the sight of blood**

**Yes I can! I'm a vampire!**

**No, I'm the vampire in this human-vampire relationship**

**It's NOT a human-vampire relationship!**

**What is it, then?**

**A vampire-vampire relationship!**

**No, it's not.**

**Fine! But I'm the vampire!**

-Bella tries to punch him in the arm, but he gets out of the way, and when she finally hits him, it's because he held her arm right-

**You are some strong human!**

**No, I'm some strong VAMPIRE! **

**LET'S GET TO THE BUNNY ALREADY!**

**I refuse to make you faint.**

**EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WHAT?????**

**GET ME MY BUNNY OR I WON'T COME NEAR YOU FOR A WHOLE HOUR!!!**

**NO! please don't do that!**

**Then, GET ME A BUNNY!**

-Edward gets her in the back yard, after grabbing a stuffed bunny with a pocket and a red juice box and setting it out for her to "drink the blood out of". Bella pounces the bunny, and the red juice box broke and squirted all over Bella and the bunny. Bella fainted.-

**Told you!**

**Why am I still writing notes? She's passed out, I am confused. **

**These are pretty fun…**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**a/n hi! How did you like it? I have Sims 2 and all the expansion packs except for the one not out yet! I should be sleeping, but this story is fun!**


	2. nintendo ds game mixup!

-1**a/n: this chapter is very random!!!!!!!!!! It has a Nintendo ds!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: do I own twilight?? Good question, but no, I would LOVE to have been gifted with Edward and the gang, but sadly, Stephenie is the author of Twilight. I wanna cry!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Edward: bold Bella: bold underlined** Alice: normal

**EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD!**

EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD!

**WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?**

**I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA!**

**WHAT do you 'wanna'**

We want NINTENDO DS'!!!!

**YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WHY???**

DUH! Games!

**What games?**

**I wanna get HAMSTERZ!**

**Then why don't I just get you a pet hamster?**

**Cause when Emmet or Jasper want a small snack…**

Bye bye hamster!

**Ok…**

-Edward goes and buys 2 Nintendo ds's and two Hamsterz games-

EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!!!! WHY WOULD I WANT THAT GAME?

**You never told me not to get it.**

I did in my head!

**Where was I at that time?**

At the store, buying our Nintendo ds's

**I can't hear that far.**

**He can't hear my thoughts even if I'm right next to him!!!**

**What are you thinking??**

**That I want another GAME!!!!!**

**HEY! That's exactly what Alice is thinking!!**

Go new-game-wanters-'cause-Edward-got-the-wrong-game-for-me club!!!!

**How about just the 'Edwards an idiot club!' -hears her thoughts- I WAS JOKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

That name flows more though!

**Yeah! I could make a song out of it! **

**Edwards-an-idiot, idiot, idiot!**

Eeedwards and idiot and we all know it!!!!

**EVEN EDWARD KNOWS IT!!!!!!!!!!**

**And here I thought I would get some respect for buying you games.**

**Not when their STUPID!!!**

**You said you WANTED Hamsterz though!**

**I changed my mind!! Now I want Brain Age 2!!!!!!!**

**Ooookkk, back out to return Hamsterz and get Brain Age 2.**

No! I just got a hamster! I can't have a real one! Let me keep it! PLEASE??!!

**FINE! Bella, give me yours.**

**But I want mine again!!!!**

**Ok, I get to stay home then.**

**No!!! I still want Brain Age 2! And Big Brain Academy, and Catz, and Nintendogs, and , and , and …**

**OK! I got them down in my head, now, what do you want Alice**

All of hers minus the Brain games, and ANIMAL CROSSING!!!!!

**OOOOOH! I want that TOO! **

**Fine! Is that all?**

**For now, tomorrow I might want more, in fact, in an hour I might want more, I might want another game system too, you can go now! I love you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!!**

**I love you, my love, **

STOP GETTING ALL MUSHY AND GO!!!!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**a/n hi! I love this chapter cause I have some of these games, and I used to have the rest, and I like the words Edward Anthony Mason Cullen in that order, so that's good!!!**


	3. nintendo wii!

-1**a/n: hi! I was bored, and I should be working on my other story, but I absolutely LOVE this story and had a good idea for a chapter!! I am glad I rated it T, if you think it should become M, tell me, and I'll change it!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Me: hi! I want to own Edward!**

**Edward: well, not goin' to happen**

**Me: why not?**

**Alice: Stephenie made us, and I had a vision, we will be stephenies until she is dead!**

**Me: Darn!!!!!!!!!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Edward: bold Bella: bold underline **Alice: normal Jasper: underline _Emmet: italics_

**Hi Bella**

**Hi Edward**

Hi Jasper

Hi Alice

**Guess what,**

What?

Bella and I want the Wii

**The WHAT?**

**The NINTENDO Wii, not a mans.**

That's good to know…

**So, the Nintendo wii… why?**

**It's a thingamajig! And it's fun!**

Alice?

She's right, it's fun!! I saw a vision of us playing it! It was awesome!!

**Alice?**

Bella?

**Do you remember that song I taught you?**

Which one?

**The made-up one we sang about Edward**

**NO WAY ARE YOU SINGING THAT!**

_Sing what?_

**PLEASE DON'T SING IT!!!!!!!!**

**Edward, now we have to!**

Ready?

**No**

**Edward-is-an-idiot, idiot, idiot!**

**PLEASE STOP**

Eeedward is an idiot and we all know it!

**EVEN EDWARD KNOWS IT!!!!!**

**NNNNOOOO NNNNOOOO**

_They made THAT about you?_

**Yes, very sad.**

**Hey Alice?**

Bella?

**Should I tell Emmet and Jasper HOW we came up with that name?**

**NNNNOOOO**

_YES!!!!_

Sure

YES!!!! OMIGOD YESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!

**Nnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Edward told Alice that it should be name Edward-is-an-idiot club!**

_Can I ask WHY??????????_

Cause our old name was really long! It was…

**new-game-wanters-cause-Edward-got-the-wrong-game-for-me club!!!!!**

_I like the new name better!!_

**Does anyone want to join beat-Emmet's-idiocy-out-of-him club?**

_I already pledged my allegiance to the Edward-is-an-idiot club!!!!!_

Can you make the name shorter?

**Yes, now it's the Emmet's-idiocy-beater-outers! **

Sorry, still to long and makes no sense!!

_You should be better at this, you are horrible at making names, BELLA, on the other hand, has some TALENT! _

**Thanks!!**

**This is confusing me, did we not say that I made the name?**

Stop trying to take the credit! Your fiancé is a genius!

**YEAH!!!!**

**HUN?**

**YUP?**

**I'm confused**

**Why?**

Stop being mushy!!!!

_Yeah! I officially join the no-mushy-club!_

-Emmet leaves-

You should be less mushy, shouldn't they, baby?

Yeah, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

I hope I am!

-they start to make out and Edward and Bella had to get their attention-

**And WE are the mushy ones?????**

**I know!! They are sick!**

We are not sick, we can't get sick, we are vampires!

**Alice?**

YUP?

**I think she meant the other kind of sick…**

Really? Duh, these girls, shopping, and stuff is more important than a thirsty vampire!!

**Yeah!**

**EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME!**

**Sorry…**

JASPER WHITLOCK HALE CULLEN!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME!!!!!

Sorry…

**What else do you have to say?????????**

**Edward and Jasper say together: all three) ****_sorry, Bella and Alice, we love you._**

Now, THAT is more like it!!

**What happened to the Nintendo Wii thing?**

**Do you both still want one??**

bella and Alice together: bold italics)**_YES TO THE MAX!!!!_**

Time to go buy the girls another toy. 

BRING HOME ALL THE NINTENDO WII GAMES YOU CAN FIND, WE CAN CHOSE LATER!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**a/n I kind of got totally off topic with that shopping and stuff and mushy stuff, but it was fun to write!!! R&R!!!!**


	4. stupid gingerbread!

-1**a/n ok, just to tell you, it's Christmas time in my story, so this happened to me, but I'm changing it. It will be funny!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

**Disclaimer: I have a Edward and Bella and Jacob black and all the characters in my head, (or most) just like Stephanie! I hope I have a miracle like this when I grow up!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

Girls (no bold)Alice: normal _Bella: italics _Rosalie: underlined 

**Boys(all bold)Jasper: bold _Edward: bold italics _Emmet: bold underline**

_I'm sad!_

_**Why, Bella?**_

Because her gingerbread house wouldn't work

**What are you talking about?**

We had this party to build houses and hers didn't work

**Ok, Alice, how come YOU are so sad? Didn't yours work**

Yes, but I wanted to make a mansion, but it wouldn't work!

_**Bella? What if I give you a kiss?**_

_No, I wanna tell my story, but I do like your kisses._

We will help!

Yeah,

_Well, I was sitting there, and I had the cookies, but the cookies were too round,_

So I helped her make good cookies, but she didn't like the color, so I had to restart and put it in for less time

And when she took it out, Bella said it was perfect, but it wasn't even cooked!

_So I try to use it, and it's hot, so I let it cool down, and then when I try to pick it up, it breaks, so I had to retry for a bit darker color._

She ended up never making it because she couldn't build it, so I built her one, and she tried to decorate it and it fell apart!

We ended up just doing what she told us to do on the decorating, and then she fell and knocked it over, and she had to change shirts and in the end we just ate all the candy. It was so funny!

_Yeah yeah! It's not MY fault!\_

Or was it?

**Can we boys say something?**

Depends

_**What were you thinking?**_

**She can't even WALK right, and you give her a gingerbread.**

_Hey!!!! that's not nice!_

_**I was going to say what were they thinking not catching you before you fell on the piece of art.**_

_Thanks Edward._

-Edward and Bella start making out as much as they can while not getting her changed or hurt, while everyone writes this-

**Rose, how about we do something like them but more intense?**

Sure! See you all later!

Jasper, how come we're the only couple not doing anything?

**We will be in a second…**

-Jasper and Alice make out strongly until they realize that Edward and Bella were staring at them-

**What?**

You were doing it first, then Emmet and Rosalie went to do things upstairs.

**We had nothing to do and I love to kiss her, so what's the big deal about us?**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**a/n ok, so I was having a gingerbread house building party, but it was actually graham crackers, and it was fun, but mine was a mess, and would never have been finished, so I threw it out and we kept on making messes and eating the candy.**

**Ps. Look at that cool pattern I made! Cool!**


	5. play station stuffs and hawaii?

-1**a/n hi!!! I am happy because I just found out that my sisters boyfriends middle name is Edward, so I just wrote on a MSN chat that his full name when I'm mad at him is going to be the following BENJAMIN EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN and then his last name, but that is too dangerous, 'cause he lives near enough to us, so no danger in this authors note!!**

**Disclaimer: me: (to jingle bells) JINGLE BELLS! TWILIGHT ROCKS! I WISH I WAS STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**Edward: why are you singing that?**

**Me: 'cause the words are the TRUTH!**

**Edward: well, that wish will never happen, so stop singing!**

**Me(in head): da da doo, da da doo, da da da da doo doo dada da da da da da da da da da da doooo!!( to jingle bells)**

**Edward: STOP!! YOUR POISONING MY MIND!**

**Esme: EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! Don't be so rude! But that will never happen, Katie, you are not going to be Stephenie.**

**Edward: do the story already.**

**Esme: Edward… (thinks of ways to get him mad, and thinking of things that he doesn't want to see.)**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Boys: bold+… Jasper: only bold, _Edward+ italics _Emmet+ underline**

Girls: no bold+… Alice: normal _Bella+ italics _Rosalie+ underlined

Guess,

What,

_We…_

**Is the next word 'want' by any chance?**

**That was my line!!**

_But guess, already!_

_**A new game system??**_

**Emmet, what game system is it?**

**Like Edward wont tell you in a second!**

**Well, Edward?**

_**HE LIE'S!**_

**What?**

_**He blocked his mind as soon as all of them walked in together, all are, except Bella, who doesn't need to.**_

**WHAT GAME SYSTEM DO YOU ALL WANT THIS TIME?**

COOL DOWN! Mr. hyper-pants!

**I'M HYPER? I COULD FEEL YOUR HYPER-NESS THE SECOND YOU WALKED INTO THE ROOM!!**

_**This is not time to argue about who is more hyper, now, what do you want?**_

_Two things!_

_**What are they?…**_

_The first things are…_

A PSP FOR ALL 4 OF US!

**And the second thing is…**

A PS 3 FOR US TO SHARE!!

_**WHAT?????????**_

Silly Edward! Psp means play station portable!

_And ps 3 means play station 3!!_

_**Why do you want both?**_

So one we can use on a plain!

**And the other we can share at home while you and Bella are away!!**

_What does he mean, away Edward?_

_**THANKS A LOT ALICE! YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE!**_

_EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! What surprise? I HATE surprises!_

_**You would have LOVED this one… (glares at Alice and Emmet)**_

_WHAT IS IT? I CAN ask Alice, you know?_

_**FINE! It was a trip to Hawaii.**_

_With who, and why, you can't go out side in Hawaii._

_**I was hoping we could kind of have you sleep during the day, and get a up at night, and we could swim in the seas.**_

_Well, why don't we go to Alaska, or some rainy place, I really don't mind!_

_**ALICE!!! EMMET!! You just HAD to think of such sick things didn't you??**_

_What sick things_

_**You don't want to know.**_

_Well, I asked, so I do._

**Dis!!!!!**

_**Shut up! And Alice, stop thinking of telling her!**_

What?? Huh? Oh, I will, if you insist.

_**I DON'T INSIST!!**_

Well you told me to! ( says almost as fast as a vampire) we, I, was thinking of you skinny dipping in an empty ocean!!

**Me too!**

_EEEEEW!! I would NEVER skinny dip with Edward! He is too weird!!!_

_**WHAT???!!! I THOUGHT WE FELT THE SAME WAY ABOUT EACHOTHER!!!**_

_I was totally joking, skinny dipping with you would be hot, especially if you had to hold me… (dreamy look in eyes, thinks of her and Edward naked in a ocean, with him holding her.)_

_**I wish I could tell what she was thinking.**_

_No, not at that moment._

**Well, I will go to the store and buy all your toys, while you all listen to bella and Edward bicker about how he wants to read her mind.**

_**Shut up jasper! Just go! Bella and I will be busy in my room.**_

EDWARD! Sick!

- Edward looks like he would blush and runs Bella up to his room to do certain things, while Jasper leaves, and the rest get excited over the new toys-

**a/n hi! This one is random, I felt like doing random things so added this! I am happy for another reason!!! About a week until Christmas!!!!!!! I am sad too, 'cause I have a huge test in science, but I'm pretty good, just got to study and build a study guide**


	6. ARG! homework!

-1**a/n I love this idea, from a new fan (thanks) of mine, Icy Cullen, she gave me this idea, and the idea to add a story about my favorite series' that is not Twilight, called warriors, confusing, but awesome! Icy Cullen, I will try to write good chapters, but ask more people to read and review! I will update when ever I can, and that is more often if I get more reviews, I may write 2 chapters in one story one night!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I didn't have to write this, but I will get in trouble if I don't, cause I'm not HER!! The master of all awesome Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse-ness**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Boys: bold +: Jasper: only bold _Edward+ italic _Emmet+ underlined**

Girls: norm. +: Alice: only norm. _ Bella: italics _Rosalie: underlined

_ARG! ARG! ARG!_

_**What's wrong with Bella??**_

Homework is wrong with her

**Yeah!!**

_**Jasper, explain**_

**She's mad because it's a week until Christmas…( gets cut off)**

_**I thought humans loved Christmas!**_

_THERE IS MORE!!_

**And her teachers loaded her up with homework **

_TEACHERS ARE EEVIL!!!!! LIKE… THE PEOPLE WHO MAKE VAMPIRES ALL EVIL, AND NOT HAVE A GOOD ONE ANYWHERE IN THEIR STORIES!!_

_**That evil??**_

_YES!!!!!!_

_**How about I do it for you, and you copy it in the morning, go to sleep early, and I will take care of it and you can copy it then**_

_How about you just do it in my hand writing, and get one or two wrong so they don't get suspicious??_

**Your girlfriend is smart!!!!!**

And what am I?????

**Even smarter!?**

What ever, I need to skip school tomorrow, and ask Esme now, want to come??

I sure do!! Great idea

_So I'm stuck at home, sleeping and at school doing work while you two are doing something fun?_

It's shopping

_NEVER MIND!!!!!!!!_

_**Bella?**_

_Yes?_

_**Can you tell me what teachers are again**_

_EEEVIL!!! LIKE VAMPIRE HATERS!!!!!!!! WHO THINK ALL HATE EVERYONE!!_

**I like you when you get mad**

_Well, I like you when you don't make fun of me for being non-vampire-ish!_

Rosalie?

Yes??

Are you mad at Bella??

No, Emmet deserves to get made fun of, for all he makes fun of her.

_ARG ARG ARG!!!! HOMEWORK IS LIKE POOPY FROM A DOG!!! STINKY, AND NOONE WANTS TO TOUCH IT!!!!_

**I should calm her down.**

**NO!!!!!! don't ruin my fun**

_**Shut the whole in your face!!!!!!**_

**Which one??**

_**The one with razor sharp teeth**_

**Ok!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**a/n I will pray to the heavens that Edward, or Jacob, or Emmet, or Jasper, or for all of you sicko's who want a non-mythical creature, Mike or Charlie.**


	7. ISTUFFS ROCK!

-1**a/n I wrote a whole 2 chapters in my other story today, so I was kind of sad only to get 1 review per chapter, from the same person, and I really want more reviews, so review, and I will send a character over.**

**Disclaimer: I rock, I admit, but I am not the most rockin-est person out there, Stephenie…: although I do have an Edward and Bella in my head when I read her books or fanfics that aren't out of character!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Boys: Edward: bold**

Girls: Alice: normal _Bella: italic_

_Alice?_

Are we thinking the same thing?

_I don't know, what is she thinking? Edward?_

**That she wants a cute outfit. I can see it in her head, and she wants to get you something too.**

_Is it cute?_

YES!!!

**I have to say, you look adorable in it, but you look like a goddess in anything.**

_Thanks! But I know that you are a god, a god of love and hotness, and red hair!_

**THANKS LOVE!!!!!! **

STOP RIGHT NOW EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN and ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!

_I'm soon going to be Isabella Marie Swan Cullen!!!!_

STOP!!!! I want to shop!! Lets go!!

_What exactly are we getting?????_

2 pairs of Uggs that don't look like each other and cute shirts and cute jeans and stuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_SAVE ME!!!!!! And what are Uggs?_

Cute shoes and boots and stuff!!!!!

_What is up with her and the word stuff???_

**It's her favorite word today.**

You will shop till you drop

**She BETTER not get hurt!**

Relax! I wasn't done! You will shop till you drop and I catch you while pretending that you are heavy and getting you against a wall and then waking you up or getting Edward!

_I vote for get Edward!!!_

OK!!!!!

_By the way, I want the game Guitar Hero, and an x box 360 to play it on!!! Oohh!! And I want mysims for the Wii, and cooking mama for wii and my Nintendo ds, and wii points so I can get the internet channel and all other awesomeness!!!_

And a game chair!!

**Those are called rockers, I think**

WHO CARES!!!! I like to write your name in a mad way!!! EDWAR ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!!!!!

_Me too!!!! EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!!!!!_

**I want to write a long name in all capital letters too!!! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN!!!!!!**

_I did not marry you yet, and I am still human and WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
_

**Sorry love!! I will get you a really great game, all the ones you want, just don't get mad at me?!!**

_I also want an ipod, no and Itouch!! _

I want an ipod nano and and Iphone!!!

_I want an ipod nano!! I want a pretty light blue one that is awesome!!_

I want an awesome green one that is awesome!!!!

**OK!!!!! You go shop for your clothes while I get your ipod nanos and your iphone.**

_You mean iphoneS_

**2?! Why?**

_I want one!! And if you don't I will punish you!!!!!_

Good punishment!!!!

**I saw that!!! PLEASE don't make me stay away from you and sit next to Emmet and Rosalie for a week!!!!!!**

_I WANT AN IPHONE!!!!!_

SO DO I!!!!! get with the program!!!

**Ok**

And you have to come with us!!!

**Why???**

_CUZ!!! We will have so much clothes that Alice would look suspicious if she carried it all on her own!!_

And bella can only carry 5 bags at a time!! And that is PUSHING her limit!

**OK!! I will go, but Bella is only carrying 3 bags.**

_FINE!!! _

YEAH!!!!! FINE!!! JASPER!!!!!!!!

**WHY ARE WE WRITING AND JASPER CAN'T HERE YOU WRITE HIS NAME!!!**

WANNA BET?????

(**a/n: **_**jasper: bold italics)**_

_**I HEARD HER!!! WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPITALS AND WHY AM I HERE ANYWAY?!?!?!?!?!?!**_

CUZ!!!!!! I need someone to help carry our bags, and it will look suspicious if Bella carries more than me, so we each will carry 3 bags and you and Edward will carry the rest!!!!!!

**This is quite a day!**

_**Yay!!! I love holding bags!!!!!**_

**WHAT??**

_**WHAT DID I JUST WRITE?? OOPS!! THAT WAS THE FEELING COMING OFF ALICE FOR SHOPPING!! WHY AM I STILL YELL-WRITING?!**_

STOP IT!!! LETS GET OUT OF HERE AND GO TO GET OUR NEW HOT CLOTHS AND BOOTS AND SHOES AND IPOD NANOS AND IPHONES AND ALL THAT AWESOMNESSY STUFFS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_BOO!!! SAVE ME!!!!!_

NO!! SHE IS COMING WITH US TO THE MALL!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**WHY ARE WE YELL-WRITING?!**

CUZ!!! I felt like it!!

_Let's get this over with so I can get out of Alice's eevil evil grasp of evilness and stuffs_

**a/n I got bored of typing, so this is probably the last thing tonight! 3 chapters( from different stories) tonight!! Yay me!! Review for who ever you love to come over to your house with cookies and all that stuffs **


	8. vampire kitty I

-1**a/n I'm glad to say I'm getting more reviews, and I'm getting more time on the computer, by going to be earlier than my sister, and waking up earlier, I get to be on the computer until she gets me off!! That means at least one chapter in one story!!! Yay!!!**

**Disclaimer: Edward: for the last time, still not Stephenie Meyer, still not our owner, so get to the story, already!!!**

**Here is a note to:**

**Icy Cullen: thanks for reviews, please review more with ideas!**

**Lanna-misssunshine: thanks for the reviews and if you have ideas you aren't using in your notes, review and tell me!!**

**Inthetwilightzone: thanks, please review more with ideas and such!!!**

**As you see, I want ideas for chapters, also, if you review, any kind of review, I will try to remember to thank you in the next chapter, so PLEASE review, I need ideas, I'm running out!!!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Jasper: bold _Edward: bold italics_**

Alice: normal _Bella: bold italics_

_Edward!!_

Edward!!

_Edward!!_

Edward!!

**Edward!!**

Why did you say Edward, you don't know what we want this time.

**Cuz, I felt like it! So leave me alone at my sillyness that I got in waves off YOU TWO!!!**

_JASPER WHATEVER-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME-IS DO NOT BE SO RUDE TO US!!!!_

Let's get back to the fun, shall we??

_**No?**_

_YES, AND THAT'S FINAL!!_

EDWARD!!

_EDWARD!!_

EDWARD!!

_EDWARD!!_

EDWARD!!

_EDWARD!!_

EDWARD!!

_EDWARD!!_

EDWARD!!

_EDWARD!!_

_**WHAT??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_EDWARD ANTHONY MASON I-WISH-YOU-HAD-MORE-MIDDLE-NAMES CULLEN!!! DO NOT BE RUDE TO US!!! WE ROCK THE EARTH TO IT'S CORE!! SO HA HA HA!!!!!!!_

_**OK!! THEN WHY IS THE EARTH NOT ROCKING??**_

CUZ!!!! We only do it when we WANT to do it!! And now is NOT when we want to do it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**YES MA'AM!!!!!**_

_THAT is more like it!!_

_**Ok, THAT!!!**_

_Why did you just say that???_

**Edward! Edward! Edward!!! Edward! EDWARD!!!!!!**

_**WHAT JASPER!!!!!!!!!**_

**I felt like saying Edward lots of times and at the end writing it in capital letters!!!!!**

_**Ok…**_

Jasper, that's just really weird

_Edward! Edward! Edward!!! Edward! EDWARD!!!!!_

_**Yes????!????**_

_I want a KISS!!!!_

_**THAT'S OK WITH ME!!!!**_

COME ON!!! WE HAVEN'T EVEN SAID WHAT WE WANT AND YOUR DOING THIS TO ME!!

_What are we doing to you??_

STOP being all mushy!!!!!

**You know, we can be all mushy too, if you want?**

SURE!!!!

-2 hours later-

_**Ok, we're done!!!!**_

_And they call US mushy??_

_**I know!!!!! Well, what did you almost say you want??**_

_I want a pet kitty, I want her to be brown tabby and white, but light brown, and I want her to have pretty green eyes that change color like yours, and I want all the stuff to take care of her!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Why?**_

_Cuz, I won't have one when I'm a vampire, and kitties are prettyful!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Would you take care of said kitty?**_

_I FEEL UNTRUSTED!!!!!_

**Actually, you don't, you feel silly.**

_SHUT UP JASPER!!!!!! Before I tell Alice where you hid all of her fashion magazines!!!!_

You said they died!!!!!!!

**Fashion magazines can't die**

YOUSAID EMMET TRIED TO EAT THEM THEN CAUGHED THEM UP INTO THE TOILETS!!!!

**That's partially true…**

_Jasper!!!!! YOU can go upstairs so Alice can think of the bestest punishment of all punishments!!!!!!_

_**Bella, what would you call said cat???**_

_One, STOP SAYING SAID!! SAY THE, OR SOMETHING A NORMAL HUMAN, NO VAMPIRE WOULD SAY!!!!!_

_**What would you call this cat??**_

_One number 2, good! Don't say said like that again it's stupid and DON'T SNATCH THE PAPER AWAY!!! I WILL ANSWER YOU IN A SECOND!! Good, two, I would call her Athena, cuz she will be pretty like Athena!!_

_**Ok, but…**_

_I WASN'T DONE YET!!!! Wait, I was! Keep going!_

_**How are you going to keep a cat alive in a house of vampires??**_

_I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT YET MR. I-KNOW-EVERYTHING!_

_**Ok, think of a way to do that, and I will get you said 'kitty'**_

_I 'SAID' NOT TO USE THE WORD'SAID' THAT WAY!!!_

_**Ok.**_

_I have an idea!!_

Why am I not in the notes right now???

_Cuz, I said so!_

But I want to be in them!!! If not, I will punish Edward right now!!!

_Fine! Do YOU have an idea to what we could do to keep kitty alive??_

I thought her name was Athena?

_Yeah yeah, keep going_

Let's turn her into a vampire!!!!

**That would break the treaty**

GET YOUR IN-TROUBLE BUTT UPSTAIRS BEFORE I COME UP WITH THE AWESOMEEST OF AWESOMEEST AWESOMELY FUNNY-TO-US-BUT-NOT-YOU PUNISHMENT!!!!!

**I'M GOING!!!**

_**He was right, that breaks the treaty.**_

No!! I said the KITTY! Kitties aren't in the treaty!!

_**But it's hard to do that, and nice punishment, he won't be at all happy with that!!!**_

_I WANT KITTY NOW!!!!_

What else?

_I want VAMPIRE kitty now!!!!!! And I mean NOW!!!_

_**Time to go get kitty and turn her already?? Let's go! **_

I stay here, it will help jasper hate his punishment more! MWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!!

_GO GIRL! GO!!_

**a/n let's see… I have a kitty, just like that, but named blossom, and my sister and I want another one, but my mom says no, we only barely got through with that load of animals and blossom and Jake, my other cat, would be sad that the new kitty is there. But if we could have another one, both my sister and I think it would be awesome if it was brown all over, a light brown, and had white legs that made her look like she wore boots, or even only light brown, we would name her Athena! Cuz we're Greek, and she is my favorite non-real Greek goddess!! Remember, ideas, or anything equals be mentioned in future chapters, and if you have a story you think I like, I will tell everyone about your story!! One example of that is Notes With Alice, Bella, and the Cullens, by lanna-miss sunshine, it's a really good notes story! Also, I like the story called Vampire Gems, by Krakengirl, a good friend of mine! Please read both stories!!!!!**

**R&R!!!!!**


	9. vampire kitty II

-1**a/n ok, THREE in one night, is that not awesome? Well the deal that I set up for chapter 9 is still working, ideasundae, so, REVIEW, WITH IDEA!! Well, this chapter I got from lanna, again, but she doesn't know! She told me it would be funny if something happened and they actually got a kitty, and turned it into a vampire, sorry if I changed your words, lanna, but that's basically it! Hope you LOVE this chapter!! **

**Disclaimer: Edward: hi! I am not owned by a certain hyper-crazy-author-lady who is named Katie!**

**Me: you sure?**

**Edward: yes, oh, and Katie? I can't play myself in the movie, cuz I don't exist, I AM NOT REAL! **

**Me: you sure?**

**Edward: yes, EEW! STOP THINKING OF ME KISSING YOU! YOUR ONLY (insert age here)!!! THAT'S LIKE, YEARS (younger/older) THAN ME!!**

**Me: you sure?**

**Edward: yes, and Katie, STOP SAYING 'YOU SURE?' IT'S ANNOYING **

**Me: you sure? Ok, I'll stop**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Jasper: bold _Edward: bold italics_**

Alice: normal _Bella: normal italics_

_**BELLA!! I got a surprise for you!!**_

_Whatwhatwhatwhat???_

Yeah!! Wait, I got to see it already! Ha ha!

_What is it?!_

_**It is… A KITTEN NAMED ATHENA!!!!**_

_IT'S BROWN!! WITH WHITE BOOT-PAW-THINGYS! YAYZERS!!_

YAYZERS!! Wait, yayzers?

_YES! An awesomely cool version of the already cool yay!_

Ok…

**Kitty… smells… good…**

-Jasper tries to eat kitty, Edward tries not to laugh at the punishment Alice is planning, and Bella is in absolute horror, all the while, Alice and Edward are saving Athena, who is growling just as loudly as Jasper is-

_JASPER-WHAT-EVER-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME-IS-CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO EAT POOR ATHENA!!_

_**JASPER! You bit Athena! She's going to be a vampire!**_

YAYZERS! VAMPIRE KITTY!!

_YAYZERS IS RIGHT!!_

-3 days later, Athena still isn't a vampire, so alice bites her more to make her change happen faster, 2 days after that, Athena is a vampire and tries to bite Bella, who just wags her finger at Athena and says bad kitty, while the whole cullen clan is trying to keep Athena back, it works, Edward leaves to get Bella new-born-vampire-kitty-safe-from-erized

_Why do I have to wear all this? Only my eyes and mouth are showing! _

_**Your right, we ARE using notes, and we don't need to talk, so lets cover your mouth**_

_BOO!!_

-Athena still tries to drink bella, bella gets so furious with Athena that she is ignoring Athena, until one day…-

_**Bella?**_

_Yes, mr.-you-have-to-be-covered-all-the-way??_

_**I have a way to stop you from having to be covered**_

_EEK! WHAT IS IT!!!!!!??????_

_**To get rid of kitty…**_

_You mean end her EVIL existence? _

_**Sadly… yes, it's the only way…**_

_DO IT!!!_

_**Actually, I already did, I was just hoping that you would be ok with it!**_

_I AM!!!_

_**Lets kiss!!!!**_

What about no kissing? Mr.-no-we-can't-kiss

**Yeah! You can kiss her, but I can't kiss alice?????????????????**

No, it's more like YEAH!

**Ok… YEAH! You can kiss her, but I can't kiss alice??????????????????/**

_**SHUT UP AND KISS ALICE IF YOU WANT!!**_

**Well, maybe I don't WANT to anymore!**

You don't???? I'm gonna cry!!

**No, I do, I was just telling him that if I didn't, I would be mad.**

_**SHUT UP AND KISS!**_

**I'll do you one better…**

_**No, that's still not allowed**_

-everyone has a make out fest, and all that stuffs, and then they go and buy a new kitty, or try to. Jasper tries to eat it, and they all let him, except for Bella, who is trying to get near her kitty-killer of a brother.-

_STUPID KITTY KILLER! STUPID JASPER-WHAT-EER-YOUR-MID…_(is cut off)

**My middle name, or old last name, to be exact, is Whitlock.**

_Nothing else?_

**No**

_STUPID JASPER-WHITLOCK-ONE-MIDDLE-NAME-IDIOT-OF-IDIOT-KITTY-KILLER-IDIOT-CULLEN! I WISH YOU WERE NOT A KITTY KILLER! THEN I WOULD STILL HAVE ATHENA THE FIRST! NOT BE MOURNING ATHENA THE SECOND!_

**Boo hoo hoo. Stop being all boo-hooy about a cat.**

_KITTY-KILLER!!!_

**Wow… very original, never heard it before except the other 2000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 times that you said it**

_SHUT UP YOU KITTY KISSER!!_

**Kitty kisser?**

_YOU KNOW I MEANT TO WRITE KITTY KILLER, YOU KITTY-KILLING KITTY KILLER!! BOOPHEAD!!_

**a/n sorry that I had that make out session in the middle, but I thought it would be funny. Well, actually, I just thought it and wrote it down. If you REALLY want me to stop with the make outs, they review and say so, cuz I will then, and if you don't get what the doing one better thing is, then review, and I'll give you more hints, so yeah. Thanks to any reviewers, but I am disappointed, I mean, really, even if you say it's the most suckiest story ever, and you hate it and will beware reading it, still review! I need them, so people who might LIKE it won't get all 'only 8 reviews? Must be sucky' so R&R NOW!!!! **


	10. potter and beer! ooh!

-1**a/n hi! I realized that in every chapter they seem to be making out, so I gots a funny disclaimer for you, and omc, thanks to lanna-misssunshine for giving me the ideas, also, PLEASE FROM THE TOP OF MY VOICE IF YOU GIVE ME IDEAS I WILL GIVE YOU THE MOST AWESOME SUNDAE AND IT'LL WEIGH LIKE, 200000000000000000000 POUNDS AND JUNK AND WILL MOSTLY BE ICECREAM AND WHIPPED CREAM, and if you don't want one WHAT KIND WOULD YOU WANT?? Thanks, to lanna who told me to write that, but not exactly!**

**Disclaimer: Edward: Katie? Can I talk to you?**

**Me: SURE my lovely Edward**

**Edward: 1) I AM NOT YOURS!! 2) I am not THAT "lovely"**

**Me: of course!! You are my HOT AND SEXY Edward!!!**

**Edward: again, 1) I AM NOT YOURS, 2) BELLA is the hot-and-sexy one, 3) can Bella and I PLEASE stop making out in EVERY chapter?**

**Just then, Harry Potter walks in!**

**Harry: why are you so sad, Katie?**

**Me: Edward won't let me own him!**

**Harry: you can own me!**

**Me: REALLY?!**

**Harry: no**

**Edward: you can't own any beer, either!**

**Me: darn…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Jasper: bold _Edward: bold italics _Emmet: bold underline**

Alice: normal _bella: italics _harry potter: underlined

_And so, Emmet, in cunclusion, when you are aloud to drink beer, it's good with anything, _

How 'bout brussel sprouts?

_Yes!!_

_**Why are you talking about beer?**_

_Cuz, Emmet wanted to know why every human man loved it_

_**They all love it cuz it makes them crazy**_

**Bella told me other wise, and I will go with her cuz SHE is the human!**

_**Whatever**_

**I wanna make out with alice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Sorry, but we make out to often, its done for now, tomorrow maybe**_

**Boo!!!!!**

-emmet leaves the room with an evil glint in his eyes. 2 minutes later, Alice shrieks and joins them angrily-

_Why are you so mad?_

EMMET STOLE MY FAVE HAIRBRUSH AND MY LEFT BOOT!!!!

_**Ha ha, what pair of boots?**_

MY $200 UGGS!!!!

_HE DID NOT!!!_

You don't believe me? HE WILL PAY!

_I BELIEVE YOU! LETS GO!!_

**I'll come, to keep you out of trouble.**

_We have to have a name for our plan!_

How 'bout bella potter and the alices-stuff-stealer?

_LOVE it!!!!!!_

That's my name!!!!!!

Shut up, harry

Bully

Wizard

VAMPIRE!!!

WIZARD-THAT'S-IN-LOVE-WITH-HIS-BEST-FRIENDS-SISTER!

Butt head

LEAVE ALREADY SO WE CAN FIND EMMET!

FINE BULLY-BUT-HEAD-VAMPIRE!!!

SHUT UP!!!

_**Lets go, shall we?**_

_Yeah!_

-they have an adventure and almost get killed by Rosalie, who yells at them and is like a 3-headed dog, when they start notes again-

_**I'm going to bed before you think of another way to end our existents/kill us**_

Edward? You're a vampire, you cant sleep

_**Shush it mrs-ron-weasly!**_

**I though you loved me! Not some wizard, who, by the way, is in love with someone else!**

He meant that I was acting like ron

STOP MAKING FUN OF RON!!!

_I thought you left to make babies with ginny!!_

Shut up!!!

_LEAVE US ALONE ALREADY!!!!!!!!_

BUTT-HEADED-MUGGLE-THAT'S-IN-LOVE-WITH-A-VAMPIRE!!!!!

_It's not MY fault that your not a hot-and-sexy vampire!!!_

I'M LEAVING, YOU PERVERT!!

_How is that perverted?_

_**No idea, I think he accidentally used a dumb-spell on himself**_

_Ha ha! Lets get back to Bella potter and the Alices-stuff-stealer_

GOOD!!

-they get back to the case, and talk to Rosalie and she says sorry for acting like a 3-headed dog and lets them attack Emmet who is laughing and saying that he is the most powerful vampire-wizard ever, named Voldemort-

**a/n sorry about the top one, I gots carried away by it's awesomely-awesome-awesome-cool funnieness of it all! Thanks again to lanna, and remember the deal! Review with ideas and you get a 200000000000000000000000000 pounded sundae with the works! See ya! If you don't have an idea, you get a new chapter for a review of normalness! R&R!!!**


	11. mentos 'n diet coke, taste the explosion

-1**a/n I have so many ideas flowing through my head! One for this, one or two chapters in my quotes story, and I had an idea for yet another story! I don't know how good it is, but I keep thinking 'no one ever writes anything about Rosalie,' and lots more things rambling on about it, I've only seen one Jasper story, and none for Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, or Emmet, but loads for the obvious Edward and Bella, but why none for them? So now I plan on making one for one of the characters, tell me which one do you think would be better, I would have to do a bit of research on Esme, but it's just a little bit. Yeah, that is all I have to say, other than a quick thanks to…**

**My friend Hannah (from my school) who unknowingly gave me this idea, 'course I told her I was going to write it, but going on…**

**lanna-misssunshine for mentioning my story in an authors note**

**Krakengirl who did the same as lanna when I had less reviewers**

**Dr. Cullen cuz she loved me enough to review,**

**inuyasha-narutolover cuz she also reviewed**

**XOiluvedwardXO ALSO fer reviewing (I felt like typing in a southern accent, no offense to southerners, at all)**

**An anonymous reviewer who in her name wrote Krissy (including smiley!)**

**Anyone else who reviewed/gave ideas/told people about my story**

**Wow… this was quite long…here is the disclaimer: wow, why would I be doing this when I could not be making a total OOC story of some characters (that are mostly extremely HOT)? If you think I own twilight, call the loony bin thingy, the peoples wit da white coats, cuz you may need some help, buddy…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang**(finally!)**

**Jasper: bold _Edward: bold italics _Emmett: bold underline**

Alice: normal_ Bella: italics_

_**Alice? What did you do to my love, again?**_

Why nothing! Dear brother!

_**Suuure…**_

_She didn't do it, it was those stupid kids I had to babysit!_

**You mean those kids that looked evil?**

_**YOU LEFT MY LOVE ALONE IN A HOUSE FULL OF EVIL LOOKING KIDS?!?!?!?!?**_

**YES! Wait, YES?! I must be crazy, she's too clumsy to survive on her own, I sent Emmet to keep her safe!**

_**I feel SO much better…**_

**Wee!!!!!! Guess what?! I get to go on TV!**

_**How?**_

**Well… they think I'm a professor, professor Hidgeungittirr**

_**Why?**_

**I told them I was!**

Don't worry, professor hidg ect. Is a girl

**WHAT?! THEY THINK I'M A GIRL?!**

**Yes, they do, now CALM DOWN**

**I WILL NOT Calm dow… wait, you used your power on me!**

**Well, now you won't rip the paper**

_DOES ANYONE CARE ABOUT ME?!_

_**What happened? Love, my angel, darling, lamb chop, ect.**_

_Yeah, don't do that, I'm fine with the one and only awesome girl that rocks like her socks_

CAN I SEE YOUR ROCKEN SOCKS!?

_SURE! _- Bella shows her neon pink socks that reached the knee and has sparkles **(I don't have a picture cuz I made that up cuz it was silly, ish…)**

_**Back to the point…**_

_Well, after Alice and Jasper left, I was making sandwiches for the monster-kids, and… well… Emmett kind of…_

**I'LL tell you, I told them she's afraid of explosions!**

**That's bad why?**

_Cuz then they asked for some diet coke, a whole bottle unopened, and the youngest kinda… well… he… really…_

**AGAIN! I will tell you… the littlest stole her whole pack of mentos…**

And you know what that means…

_**A small explosion**_

_It would have been, but they asked for another whole bottle of diet coke, right after I realized that they stole my mentos, and I gave them it, and then they asked for another, and another_

**THEY ASKED FOR 7 2 LITER BOTTLES!!**

_**Ok, why keep that much in one house?**_

**They didn't I bought 5 of them**

_**Crazy…**_

_BACK to my story, they asked for lots of bottles, and they filled the bath tub with it, then sent the littlest thief-kid to get dirty, enough to need a bath, and well… kinda… AS SOON AS I OPENED THE DOOR TO THE BATH ROOM, THEY DROPPED THE WHOLE OPEN PACK IN, AND THEN SHRIEKED, JUST AS THE MOM WAS COMING HOME, AND I STARTED SHRIEKING STUFF LIKE HELP, AND SHE CAME, AND ASKED ME HOW THEY GOT SO MUCH DIET SODA, AND I SAID THAT EMMETT GAVE THEM IT, AND NOW HE CAN'T GO NEAR OR IN THEIR HOUSE AND HAVE TO STAY OFF HIS LAWN…_

_**You got mad after a mentos prank??**_

_NO SILLY! I got mad that I had no more mentos…_

_**Ok…**_

I WANNA CRY!!

_Why? Why do you want to cry?_

_**Ha! That rhymed!**_

As I was SAYING before I got interrupted, was that I wanna cry cuzez I barely wrote a thing on this sheet of paper!

_Write as much as you want…_

REALLY?! OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, my name is Alice Cullen, I L-O-V-E to S-H-O-P!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**What do you what doing?**

SHOP!!!! I LOVE TO SHOP!!!!!!!!!!! ONE TIME, I BOUGHT THIS HOT PAIR OF BOOTS AND ALL THAT! AND A GAME, AND A KITTEN, BUT JASPER KILLED IT.

_KITTY-KILLER!! How many is that?! THREE kitties that you killed!!!_

**IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!**

_Alice?_

YES?

_1) stop talking in all capitals, 2) how many kitties has he killed?_

I lost count around… 20, but that was a long time ago,

_**To be exact, including Athena the second, it was 31**_

_OOOH! YOU ARE SUCH A KITTY-KILLER! I REFUSE TO TALK TO SOMEONE WHO KILLS SO MANY KITTIES!! HOW DARE YOU!_

**I don't know… maybe the fact that I was hungry when I met 25 of them?**

_NO EXCUSE!_

**I thought you weren't going to talk to me**

_But are we talking? No, WRIITING!_

**Ok then…**

**NOW I WANNA CRY!!**

**Here is to all our viewers at this page!**

_**What viewers…**_

**None, but I like to write random things!**

** ! **

**a/n k, thanks for that, the end was boring, but I'm really bored, and hungry, so I wanted to finish it, and start on my next quote chapter, if I feel like it… I may feel like being a good girl and do the homework I evilly got over break. BOO! But gots to go! See ya'll laterz!**


	12. black lamb chop

-1**a/n ok, I was planning on doing something different but as I started to write, I got into another topic, and never came back, so now you have to wait until next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me: guess what my new years resolution is??**

**Emmett: WHAT?!**

**Me: TO OWN TWILIGHT AND ALL THAT STUFFS!!**

**Edward: NO! NOT GONNA HAPPEN! GET A LIFE! DO YOUR HOMEWORK OR SOMETHIN'!**

**p.s. my cat is totally crazy! She kept trying to get the pointer, but she realized no matter what she did to the front it would not stop moving, so she's reaching behind the screen, (it's flat) and tries to get the mouse to stop from back there, aka, she keeps getting in my way!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Edward: bold **Alice: normal Bella: underlined

**Alice, is it your fault that Bella is sad or Emmetts?**

Neither…

**Who then**

ME!! I GOTS IN TROUBLE AT MALL!!

It was funny, looking back on it, not then… he he… don't end my existence…

**Ok, I won't if you show me what happened!  
**

WHAT?!?! YOU WOULD RATHER LISTEN-LOOK AND LAUGH AT WHY I'M SAD THEN HELP ME OUT HERE?!

**Why does my lamb have to be such a black sheep??**

A WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Let me explain… ok, well, we have the nicknames…**

Duh! Lion, duh!

**Well, lamb, black sheep, they go together…**

BAH BAH BLACK SHEEP I-DON'T-KNOW-THE-REST-OF-THE-WORDS

**What was that about?**

The song, duh!

Catch up lion! Go! lion, go!

**Ok… well, you are an odd little lamb chop,**

And how so??

**Well, you fell in love with a vampire, and then you fired from babysitting, town wide, cuz you can't just pay attention, and then the mall…**

EDWARD JR. ANTHONY MASON CULLEN HOW DARE YOU DIS ME!

What's up with the jr.?

Cuz, his dads name was Edward, too.

**But I'm not jr. **

What ever you say… jr…. what ever you say, keep going!!

**Well, as I said before, you fell in love with a vampire, and then you fired from babysitting, town wide, cuz you can't just pay attention, and then the mall incident today…**

Edward! Back up, what was the first thing?

**That you fell in love with a vampi…**

EXACTLY! I actually wouldn't be a lamb if I was not in love with a vampire

She has a point…

**But you're still odd…**

Hhhooowww wwwooouuulllddd ttthhhaaattt bbbeee???

**You just tripled every letter in every word…**

Oooooohhh, III gggeeettt iiittt!!!

Wwwhhhaaattt iiisss iiittt???

EEEdddwwwaaarrrddd iiisss jjjeeeaaalllooouuusss 

**I can still understand you, and I am not jjjeeeaaalllooouuusss!!!!!!!!!**

You are so odd, why not just say jealous!

**What ever you say, my black lamb chop!**

EDWARD! DO NOT BE RACIST!!

**I WASN'T I promise, I wasn't, just mixing black sheep and lamb chop!!**

Suuure!

**What do you mean suuure?**

JK!!! I love you!! Love me!

**I do, black lamb chop…**

I gots a speech to make!!

**WHAT?!! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!**

And it wasn't that presentable…

Hahahhhahah! Back to my speech…

Why did the black sheep get made fun of? What if a brown sheep was born! What if one that looked suspiciously like a covered wolf in sheeps clothing shows up? Write a song about it?

**No… a poem**

What?

**There is a poem about that, right?**

WHO'S RIGHT BELLA?!?!?!

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW! YOU are the ones that are arguing about nursery rhymes!!

**She's right, we should grow up**

1) is that a forfeit, and 2) we can't grow up

**Act your age, is what we both meant**

Ok!- lays down looking dead-like, scaring bella-

**Not that age! The age you were changed at!**

Ok!-pretends to be popular, overexagerating-

**I MEANT JUST DON'T START A SPEECH, ARGUMENT, OR ANYTHING THAT IS LIKE THEM, ABOUT NURSERY RHYMES**

OK MR. BOSSY-PANTS!!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**a/n omgosh, I wish I had enough energy to finish this but I am so tired! -yawn really loud-**


	13. the mall incident

-1**a/n ok, this is what I was going to do next chapter, but I forgot to do it, so now I have to do it now, yeah, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: OH MY CARLISLE! I'M RUNNING OUT OF FUNNY DISCLAIMERS!**

**Carlisle: you don't own me…**

**Me: hey!!! A good disclaimer!**

**Oh, before I forget, what is :\ ?? Someone, you know who you are, asked me for more, but I'm too new and don't know what to do, or what that is**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Edward: bold** Bella: normal

**So… why did you get kicked out of the mall? You never got the point.**

Aah… It is the story of the Massa**(a/n sounds like massage, but no g sound on the end) **I was sitting, waiting for my Alice to finish shopping, cuz I begged to stop, but the only bench was near the massage people, and they all kept saying massa? Massa? And I went crazy, I yelled at them, shrieked at them that it was massage, and the mall security came. Luckily, Alice saw me, and was outside when I got there.

**Ok…**

And I gots all mad and stuff, cuz I had gotten some things

**What, May I ask?**

A few thongs from Victoria Secret

**Why that?**

For when you change me, but at your pace, they won't fit me when I'm changed!

**You are complaining about my pace? Ms. "your too fast!" at 80 miles per hour**

SHUT UP OR I WONT FINISH THE STORY!

**Ok, what else did you get?**

A game… it has four boxes and you have to get one of each color on each end!

**Can I try?**

SURE!!

**Cool**- tries it, gets it in a minute-

BUTT HEAD!!

**I am not, that is not possible**

BITE ME!

**Finish this oh so funny story?**

Butt head… ok, well, I gots this squishy thing, THAT YOU CAN'T SEE!, and some other things, and then I forgots them all inside, so she tried to get in, but he saw that she was with me and assumed trouble from her

**Wow… smart man**

Well, she just dazzles him enough that he is will to let her in, to get the things, which took 2 hours, which I was standing next to a scary dude

**Can I beat him up?**

No. sit. Stay. -Edward pouted but sat down and stayed there, all sad-

**Please?**

NO, calm down, and let me get on with this, ok? Good, well, I asked him if I could stay in that little area that's in between in and out, but he said no, and then an hour later, let me in cuz he was cold, so same sitch, but a little warmer.

**Ok…**

Well then she came back and took me here! That's all!! Bye, and DO NOT BEAT HIM UP

**AAAWW! WHY NOT!**

Cuz your too strong, now, BE GOOD

**FINE!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**a/n ok, this is the last of this story for the day, I've done enough in this story, and have others to do before I pass out tonight!**


	14. new years resolutions!

-1**a/n ok, I meant to put this up yesterday, and I wrote it and I had it in and all that, and I added it, and checked today, and it said that I didn't add it, so here it is!**

**And here are thankable people!**

Gaku-chan2690

lanna-misssunshine

Nocturne tigress

All for being kind enough to review, if you added me but didn't review, review to be mentioned!

**Disclaimer: I did run out for now, so… ME NO STEPHENIE**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Jasper: bold _Edward: bold italics_ Emmett: bold underlined**

Alice: normal _Bella: italics _Rosalie: underlined

YAY! It's officially New Years Day! Let's make our New Years Resolutions!!

**Ok… what is yours?**

ME FIRST? NO! BELLA goes first!

_Why?_

Cuz I said so

_Fine… mine is to be changed…_

_**And mine is to not change her!**_

EDWARD! It's not your turn!! Girls first!

Who's is it?

You!

Ok then…mine is to make Bella not want to be changed

_Not gonna happen!_

To you, maybe, but it will happen!

_What?_

I don't know…

MY TURN!! Mine is to… get bella a fancy car!!

_NOT GONNA HAPPEN!_

Or will it?

**Boys turn????**

YES!!

**COOL! ME FIRST!**

No, Edward, you, then Jasper

**BOO!**

_**Fine… to not change Bella**_

**ME ME ME!**

**Go already!**

**TO BE INAPROPRIATE WITH ROSALIE IN THE FIRST 2 HOURS OF THE NEW YEAR!**

-everyone is quiet for a whole minute, laugh, and calm down for Jasper-

**I want to… STAY CALM IN A ROOM FULL OF LAUGHING IDIOTS!!**

-everyone laughs immediately, except for Jasper, sitting in the corner whispering stuff like "I did it! Yay!"

**THE END OF THE YEAR… (who got new years resolution)**

**-Bella- no**

**-Rosalie-no**

**-Alice-yes, but Bella crashed it and went back to slow cars within an hour!**

**-Edward-yes**

**-Emmet-yes, like every year when he says the same thing!**

**-jasper-yes (above)**


	15. Sims 2 is back, and bunny!

-1**a/n hello everyone! I still need more ideas! I have 2 right now, other than this one! And this one is bringing back the bunny chapter!! Ha ha! Please hurry! oh, and here are all the people that reviewed:**

**Krissy Cullen**

**Lanna-misssunshine **

**gagurl-2021**

**nocturne tigress**

**DROP DEAD GORGEOUS**

**Gaku-chan2690**

**I think that's everyone that i didn't get in my last chapters if i missed you, review! and i'm so happy cuz i got more than 25 reviews! yay me!**

**Disclaimer: Edward: _FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU DO NOT OWN ME_**

**Me: WHY NOT!! Can I NOT just write a story about you!**

**Edward: you can, you just can't tell them that you own me!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang 

_**Edward: bold italics **_**Emmett: bold underlined**

Alice: normal _Bella: italics_

**Bella? **

_Yes, mr. 2-e's, 2-m's and 2-t's_

**What was that about?**

_You have 2 e's, m's and t's in your name! ha ah ha ah ha ah ha ah ha ah ha ah ha ah ha ah _

**What's up with your ha ah thing?**

_I don't know! But whatcha want toooooo tell mea?_

**Do you remember the stuffed bunny and juice incident?**

_Emmett, that never happened, I fainted after killing a REAL bunny_

_**YEAH… it was a real bunny EMMETT! **_-gives him look saying, 'DON'T YOU DARE TELL HER'

**OK! OK! I'll tell her…**

_**NO!**_

_Tell me what?_

**That he lied, that was a stuffed bunny and juice, that he set up so that you wouldn't drink real blood, cuz humans can't drink real blood**

_WE HUMANS CAN DRINK REAL BLOOD IF WE WANT TO!_

_**But you would faint…**_

_NO! IT'S TIME TO TRY AGAIN!_

**Uh-oh**

-Edward dies some water red, adds salt, and adds a lot of yeast, to make it look like blood, and get another stuffed bunny and fills it so Bella can 'drink blood'-

_Thank you! Now, let me get that open for you!_

-Bella rips a bit of the stuff off, and tries to drink the thick stuff without looking or smelling it, and succeeds-

_Ha!_

_**But humans can't drink blood!**_

_Then I must be a vampire!!!_

**Cool! Edward, when did you change her!**

_**I didn't!**_

_Then you all must be human!! Yay! I get to be the vampire in this human-vampire relationship!!_

_**No, you aren't**_

_ASK SIMS 2 IT SAYS THAT I'M THE VAMP!_

-Bella makes a family that with her and Edward, and she is pale, and her bio says that she is in love with Edward cullen, a human, and Edward is not as pale and says that he is a human in love with a vampire named Bella-

_**Bella… this is fake**_

_Then why does it look like Forks? It's always winter and spring, and rainy, and we have your huge house, painted like it, and we even have a room like each of yours! With a king bed in each, that looks realistically like yours do! But we don't live there, we moved out, we live in a small house with a whole room used for cd's!_

_**Cool!**_

**What about me!**

_You have a house with a whole room that's a closet, and a room for you and Rosalie to… yeah_

_**What about Alice?**_

_She and Jasper live with Carlisle and Esme still cuz they want to._

_**What about their house?**_

_They have a house that has a office for Carlisle, a huge kitchen, a closet room for her, and more!!!!_

**Cool!!**

_I know… all by me… can I hear a thanks?_

_**Thanks for giving us a beautiful house**_

**Thanks for giving us a se- I mean, one-up-house**

_**Nice save**_

_Guess what! _

_**What**_

_On my mysims, I gots someone named after you! The town is called Edwardsville!_

_**THANK YOU!!**_

**WHAT ABOUT ME???**

_No, there is one for me, Edward, and a town called cullenville that all of you work on, cuz I change the person, but usually I have Esme be the person!_

**COOL!**

_I'm bored_

_**Lets go make out!!**_

**EEEWW! I'm finding Rosalie to one-up you!**

**a/n hi!! I mixed a lot of chapters together, actually, and I couldn't help but have so fun with make out sessions! I gots a gift card from my not-so-grateful aunt, and it's a scratch and sniff one! It looks like hot cocoa with lots of mini-marsh mellows, and it rocks! It smells like hot cocoa, and I love that smell!**


	16. harry is back! yay!

-1**a/n ok, my sister is older than me, and just came up and started to bug me to write more, and she licked my hair… eeew! So here is a chapter for her, harry potter, I might add, and she is making me put her name in, her name on this is Mariah Atkinson it is so stupid, CREATIVITY MISS "MARIAH" and that's not even her first name, or our last!**

**Thanks to: the more than 1,430 people who have read this, and all that!**

**Disclaimer: I have to get on with the story, so Edward and harry with tell you whats up:**

**Edward: SHE DOES NOT OWN ME**

**Harry: or me, ginny owns me! **

**Edward: no, JK Rowling owns you**

**Harry: but Ginny completes me!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Harry: bold _Edward: bold italics _Emmett: bold underlined _Voldemort: bold underline italices_**

_Bella: italics _Ginny: normal Rosalie: underlined

**Hello, muggle and vamps!**

_YOU! I MEAN, YO!_

Hi…

-Rosalie comes down, all mad-

THAT IDIOT HUSBAND OF MINE JUST POOFED INTO OUR ROOM AND STOLE MY FAVE OUTFIT!

**How? Vampires can't do that**

**You will never know my secrets!!**-tells voldemort to go hide from their view-

**VOLDEMORT?!?!?!?!?!?! VOLDEMORT HELPED YOU STEAL AN OUTFIT?!**

**GOT A PROBLEM WIZARD??**

**OTHER THAN YOUR HELPING AN EVIL WIZARD!!**

_**Shut up! He thinks I'm a magician!**_

**You lied to me?**

_**Yes…**_

**I can't work with a wizard, I just want fun, not to be evil**

_**Well, who cares! Go have your fun! Stupid vampire!**_

**Good for you**

Can I have my stuff back?!

**No…**

-Rosalie scares him to death with a death stare and he shrieks like a girl while Rosalie was running after him-

_YAY! More Bella Potter!_

YOUR MARRIED TO HER?!?!?!?!

**NO!!! she has an obsession with pretending to be a girl version of me, and all that!**

_AND GUESS WHO PLAYS HARMIONE!_

WHO?!

_**Me…**_

_My true love!_

But you should play me, cuz I'm in love with harry, so bella's true love should be playing me, and who plays ron?

_Alice_

Well, her true love should play Hermione

_JASPER! YOUR HERMIONE!_

_**I THOUGHT THAT WIZARDS HATED VAMPIRES?**_

Oh silly! Only boy vampires and boy wizards feel that way!

**a/n sorry if the end sucks, i got hungry, and my grandpa was going to take me to get some food at Taco Bell, and I had to rush, and then I decided I was done, and I want to let everyone read this, cuz yeah... and all! so if you really want me to add more, other than you, sister of mine, review me or pm me. k? k.**


	17. Edward and Jacob's Sims 2 fight

-1**a/n ok, this one is for lanna, cuz she gave me some ideas!! Yay!! But I still need ideas, people, and I'm happy to say that this is my 16 chapter, and I already have over 1500 hits, and about 30 reviews, it's my most popular story! **

**Thanks to:**

**Lanna: for the idea, duh!**

**TopazeyedMTlion: for reviewing, and I'm glad you know your Greek God's and Goddesses!! And sorry if I spelled your name wrong!**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN TWILIGHT, ME NO OWN SIMS 2 OR EXPANSION PACKS ME NO OWN ANYTHING FEATURED HERE, OTHER THAN COPIES OF THEM!!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_**Edward: bold italics**_

Alice: normal _Bella: italics_

_EDWARD! PLAY WITH ME_

_**What are we playing?**_

_Sims 2!!! I already made a new family of us, in another town, and it rocks! We all live together, and Jacob is not a werewolf, but I can't make us vampires, cuz these people don't know what hot vampires are! So I made all of us, and all un-mythical-creatured_

_**Why is he our neighbor?**_

_Cuz, I really wanted to make his little house, and I accidentally made it next to ours, so now be quite!_

I WANNA PLAY!!!!

_OK!!_

I WANNA SHOP IN THE GAME!!

_**No different than really life, then?**_

_I made them as realistic as possible!!_

When can I go shopping?? 

_In real life or the game?_

GAME!!!

_**Can I control my person for a bit??**_

_Ok!!!_

-Edward's character invites over Jacobs character, that looks like the newer, Jacob(after he became a werewolf)-

_I knew you would be kind to that Jacob!!_

_**Ok, I admit I invited him over, but…**_

-Sim-Jacob arrives as Edward writes but, and Edward runs over and beats him up, Bella controls her sim and watches the fight, rooting for no one-

_EDWARD!!! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!!!_

_**It's not my fault that my character is now enemies with Jacobs character!**_

_Actually it it! But back to what I was saying… EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH MEAN THINGS TO THAT JACOB!!! HE'S NOT A WEREWOLF, HE'S NOT MEAN TO YOU!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! DO NOT DO SUCH MEAN THINGS EDWARD! IT IS WRONG, AND THIS ONE DID NOTHING TO YOUR CHARACTER, AND NOW HI HATES YOU, AND LIKES ME, NOT IT THAT WAY, IN A FRIENDLY WAY, AND NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO??_

_**Let me kill his character?**_

_NO!!! YOU ARE IS SO MUCH TROUBLE!! I'M TELLING ESME!!!_

_**Please don't, I promise not to do anything like that anymore to any of the family, PLEASE!!**_

_FINE, BUT HAVE YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

_**Yes love, I have**_

_What nickname do you love to give me??_

_**You're my little lamb chop**_

_LITTLE?!?!?!?!?!?_

_**How 'bout fragile?**_

_OK! Alice? You want to send your character shopping?_

OMIGOD YES YES YES YES!!!!

_You sure about that?_

YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**I think she's about ready**_

_You got that right_

-they get away just in time for a running Alice, who goes to the buy catalogue first and buys the most expensive car, a yellow sports car that she then gets an alarm installed in, and then goes shopping and tries on every outfit, and then buys them all-

_You better be glad that I know the code for getting lots of cash!_

WHAT IS IT?!?!?!?

_It's motherlode _

Really?

_Yes_

_**Sooo… am I not in trouble any more for beating up Jacobs character??**_

Yes, you are, but why bring it up, you almost got out of it!

_**Shoot!**_

_Well… you have to go shopping…_

_**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_EDWARD! JUST FOR THAT YOU GET A WORSE PUNISHMENT!_

_**SORRY!**_

_Your original one was a week of shopping with Alice, getting as much outfits as she wants, and your new one is for 2 weeks!_

_**NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**_

THANKS SO MUCH! I ALREADY SAW IT, EDWARD! IT'S GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHOPPING

SHOPPING! I GET TO GO SHOPPING


	18. YAY! MAKEOUT TIME!

-1**a/n ok, I say ok way too much! Well… just to say it, R&R flames excepted, and PLEASEOPLEASE DO IT! As I said before, pleaseoplease do it!**

**Disclaimer: you got the picture during chapter 1, I hope, at least…**

**Well, here it is!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Jasper _Edward _Emmett**

Alice _Bella _Rosalie

_Edward! Edward! Edward! EDWARD! EEEDDDWWWAAARRRDDD!!_

Yeah! What she said

What are you up to Emmett

**I'm innocent this time!**

**Sure…**

_**What do you want, lamb chop?**_

_1) what happened to calling me love!? And 2) I don't want you to buy anything this time!_

_**Ok, love, well, what do you want and/or need?**_

I love your idea! Lets do it!!!!

**What idea…?**

_**Just what I was wondering**_

**ME TOO!! I'm supposed to be part of your evil plans every time!! Except wen they're my evil plans!**

Well, this time NO!!!

_Shall we tell them now?_

OMC YES!!

_Ok… WE WANT TO HAVE A MAKEOUT CONTEST!!!_

_**A what?**_

_We all kiss each other, starting with a peck, and whoever one-ups us to almost getting naked wins!!_

_**Do we need to? We all know who will win**_

_But it's an excuse to kiss lots and lots!_

_**Ok…**_

YAYZERS!! LETS START NOW!!

-they start the game, Alice and Jasper go first, and then Rosalie and Emmett, and last Edward and Bella. They keep going forever until Rosalie and Emmett win, and then go up stairs. After that, they restart with a new game with only two couples, knowing who would win. Alice and Jasper win and go upstairs to one-up too much for the game. LAST PART IS CONVERSATION AND TALKING!!!-

Bella leans in to peck Edward on the cheek. Edward leans in to peck Bella on the lips.

"play a new game?" Bella asked Edward.

"We can't, it's only us." he said

"sure we can! It's called kiss, and then one of us says we can one-up the other, and stuffs!" Bella returns

"ok…" Edward kisses Bella tenderly on the lips.

"I can one-up ya on that." she says, and they start to make out…

**a/n ok, I know, it's a sad chapter, but I put it on my list for some reason, and now I have 4 ideas, so, give ideas, I would like one not from lanna, not that I don't absolutely love yours, but gotta see what everyone else has too! So, have an idea you can't use? REVIEW AND TELL ME!!**

**THANKS!!**


	19. ELFY evil low fat yogurt!

-1**a/n ok, thanks so much to the over 2000 people who read this, and more thanks to everyone who reviewed this story!! Thanks so much!! Nothing important going on… got any ideas? And what are your fave chapters? Cuz I'm bringing back, yet again, the Sims, and this time it will be really funny! Well to me, it will rock!! To me, that is! Thanks for reading. Oh, and this one is probably not my best, but why not?**

**Disclaimer: I'm bored of disclaimers, so just read the word disclaimer and get the point, for now, 'k? 'k! see yaz, not really**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Edward: bold **

Alice: normal _Bella: italics_

_EVIL!!! EEEVILL!_

**Alice, what's evil, or eeevill?**

Low fat yogurt

**What?**

_LOW FAT YOGURT IS EVIL LIKE TEACHERS!! GRRRRRR LOW FAT YOGURT!!_

**What is so evil about low fat yogurt?**

Well, she wanted to have some fun so she told me to buy yogurt, and we were going to make a castle of yogurt, but I got low fat yogurt, not really caring what happened, and…

_The castle didn't stay!!_

**Why did you want a castle made of yogurt?**

So we could stay in there, and if she got hungry, she could lick the wall

**Why would you want to stay in a castle of yogurt?**

_CUZ!! Yogurt is the most awesome thing in da universe!!_

**But I thought you hate it?**

No, she likes yogurt

**Then what is the problem, and why are you calling yogurt evil**

_Do you not pay attention, we said LOW FAT yogurt, not YOGURT! Get with the picture!_

Yeah!! What is up with you and not being with the picture?

**Sorry?**

_YOU BETTA BE!!_

YEAH!! Wait, betta?

_Yeah! It's like better, but rocks more!_

COOL!!

**Why are we talking about evil yogurt and stuffs?**

HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**What's so funny??**

_YOU SAID STUFFS!! YAY!! My man is cool enough to say stuffs!!!_

**Ok…**

_I WANT SOMETHING!!!_

OOH!! GOOD SOMETHING TO WANT!!

_DON'T LET HIM SEE!!!_

Ok, done he can't see!! Ha ha!!

**Well, Bella, love, what do you want?**

_Well other than Jasper to not go crazy when I'm near him and blush, I WANNA KISS!!! A K-I-S-S!!!!_

**I can do that for you!!**

-they kiss, Alice yells, Alice has a vision of them starting to undress here, and then going up half naked, and yells more, and then runs away from them-

**Wanna do what she was seeing???**

_Depends?_

**Well, you know what Rosalie and Emmetts favorite activity is?**

_NOT RIGHT NOW!!! LATER, WHEN IT'S DARK!_

-Alice runs back in and hugs Bella and says thanks to her while Edward looks sad as a puppy denied a treat-

**a/n ok, again I had no intention of putting in kisses, but who doesn't love kisses, and somebody asked why Carlisle and Esme are never in them. If you want me to add a chapter, I warn you, it may get a little weird, but tell me if you do, k? k! see ya! not**


	20. Sirius Black and the drape incident

-1**a/n ok, I get to yell at you, because I ASKED FOR A SMALL AMOUNT OF REVIEWS, ONLY 6, AND ONLY GOT 2!!!!! People, come on! I read plenty of stories and usually review, so it's not that hard! If you don't review, I'm going to call anyone that does not review it lazy!!! Aka, I will list everyone who reviews, it can be a super-mean bully thing, the meanest flame in the universe, and I don't care! Just do it for me!!! For now, I thank someone who always reviews, lanna, THANKS!! So…in non-me-yelling-at-you news, ANY IDEAS???! I need some! Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: DISCLAIMER: DUH!! ME NO STEPHENIE!! DUHZERZ!!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Jasper: bold _Edward: italic bold _Emmett: bold underline _Sirius Black(hp): all three_**

Alice: normal _Bella: italics _

**Rosalie is barely in the notes… why?**

_**Cuz, she's mean to Bella, and Bella's in them too!**_

**STORY TIME!!!!!!!!!**

_Jasper?_

**Yes?????**

_Are you…ok???_

**Obviously!!**

Hun?? It's not story time…

**Says you!!! Sirius Black says yes!!!**

Ok???

_**It's true! I will tell you how I died**_

**Ok… I'm usually the dumb one, but if you died, how are you here?**

_**How does vuldemort come back to life?**_

**Um…**

_**EXACTLY!!!**_

**Just tell us already!**

_**Ok… well, me and da gang, including HP himself, were fightin' and all, and we weres in front of dis thingamajig that takes spirits to Heaven or THE UNDERGROUND **_

WHAT'S THE UNDERGROUND!!!!

_h-e-double-hokey-sticks_

So it's spells hedoublehokeysticks??

_NO!!_

_**Alice, it's the opposite of heaven**_

OOOOHH!!

**Now that that is figured out, continue!**

_**FINALLY! Well, we were fightin, and dis evil lady started to go all "I'm gonna kill harry" and she started to use magic to hit harry, but me, being so awesome, saw it and went in front of him before it hit him.**_

**Why didn't you just tell him to move?**

_**CUZ THAT WOULD BE STUPID!**_

_**Continue?**_

_**Well, after all that, it hit me, and I felled, and was diein' but me bein' so cool, didn't want to die**_

**HA HA!! WE CAN'T DIE! HA HA!**

_**SHUT UP JASPER!!**_

**BUTT HEAD! Continue!**

_**WELL, as I was SAYING before I got INTURUPTED, was that I didn't want to die, so I was all, "no! I don't want to die!" and faced HP, and told him not to grab me, and he didn't, but before I could die and all…**_

WHAT HAPPENED!!

_**I WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE BY NOW IF LITTLE-MISS-GOTS-TO-INTERUPT-SIRIUS!!!!!!**_

_**Well… go on!**_

_**FINE!! Well, I was about to die, and then, da stupido stupeed drapes of da death door ding went and went and WRAPPED ME UP!!! And, I was dragged to da EVIL place of death, but I wa' a good ol wiza'd so day lets me go to heaven!**_

**But now you're here!!**

_**SHUT UP!! THEY LET ME GO AGAIN!!**_

-just then Rosalie came in and made Sirius scream, with a snarl, which Esme's drapes came alive and chased Sirius. Sirius ran away screaming, Bella started to scream, and was scared so much that Jasper had to screamed, and Edward was scared for Bella and also screamed. All that made Emmett laugh, and Alice saw the future and it showed Emmett being wrapped in the drapes, and she started to laugh, and then the future changed and she was in the drapes too, but she couldn't stop laughing. Then the drapes finished Sirius off, again, and they went after Emmett, who saw them and started to run, screaming like a girl and grabbed a still laughing Alice to go in front of him. They got wrapped in the drapes. All this time, Rosalie was standing in the doorway. At the sight of Emmett and Alice in drapes, she started to laugh, and the drapes ate her. Esme showed up and yelled, "LET GO OF MY KIDS YOU STUPID DRAPES! AND GO BACK TO YOUR SPOTS!" the drapes immediately let go of Rosalie Emmett and Alice and went back to there spots. Everyone started to laugh.-

**a/n ok, I know that that was a really long end thing, but I felt like Rosalie and Esme should have a spot. Does anyone want a Esme&Carlisle chapter? It would not be my best, but then I could get it done with and all that's. so… give me ideas if you want. AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't need to tell you to read it, cuz you just did, so press the button now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. authors note, REVIEW TOO! AND READ!

-1**a/n ok, this one is just an authors note, to tell you that I want more reviews. I asked for 40 TWO whole chapters ago, and I only got 3 more reviews. I'm not too happy with you. I refuse to write more until I have 40 reviews, and then I may just delete this message… or not… I think not, just as a reminder to you. So can I trust a simple 3 people to review? What happened to all of you? Lanna is the only person who has reviewed for the last chapter, so far, and one of the only 2 to review the chapter I asked for 40 at first! What happened to…**

**333 half evil, (unless by the time you get to this you already reviewed for the last ones)**

**Krissy Cullen, (PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!!)**

**Gagurl1021,**

**Nocturne tigress,**

**Gaku-chan2690,**

**DROP DEAD GORGEOUS ,**

**Inuyasha-narutolover,**

**XOiluvedwardXO,**

**Dr. Cullen,**

**Icy Cullen,**

**and**

**Embrys-super-awesome-imprint**

**Just to tell you all, that is everyone that has ever reviewed for me, EVER that is actually quite a small list, but I got a lot from Dr. Cullen and lanna, who was nice enough to still review!!!**

**But really, where did you all go?? I miss my wonderful reviewers, here is everyone who added me to their faves, and if you did not review, WHY NOT??????????????**

**333 half evil**

**Black roses- A White stallion**

**Jojo a.k.a. ObsessedTwilighter**

**MoonsilverTwilight**

**Rinian**

**Soey sky**

**Embrys-super-awesome-imprint**

**Gagurl1021**

**Got2lovecullens**

**If you are on the second only, REVIEW!! IT'S NOT THAT HARD!! PLEASE!!!! I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES SHAPED LIKE EDWARD OR YOUR FAVE CHARACTER!! Oooh!! Idea for next chapter!! IF you review, that is!!**

**11 people have me on their alerts, but I got a story to read, so Bubye!!!!!**

**-KK(that's one of my nicknames, should I go by it?)**


	22. AAH! SIMS GHOSTS!

-1**a/n OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got like, LOTS OF REVIEWS! Sorry to la tua cantante101 she reviewed for chapter 18, so THANKS!!!! All I wanted was 40, and I got 3 more!!! That's why I'm double tasking!!(that's just a bid deal cuz I'm doing my homework at the same time as writing this) and also…here are people who have reviewed:**

**La tua cantante101**

**Embrys-super-awesome-imprint**

**Fire among us**

**And**

**Lanna-misssunshine **

**Fire among us gave me 2.**

**Here is a little hint for what I want before I update: it starts with 40, and ends with 7 so if everyone that has reviewed for the last authors note reviews again, then you get a new chapter. But, I have to do homework first, so don't get mad if I don't get it up really quickly. BUT if I get 50, then you get a treat, 2 in a day, that I won't do unless I get 50, and then 100, and every 50th number after that. And you get 3 in a day every time I get 1000, 2000, and so on reviews**

**This got a little out of hand, so no long disclaimer! DISCLAIMER: THERE!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Jasper: bold _Edward: bold italics _Emmett: bold underline**

Alice: normal _Bella: italics_

-Emmett is in the computer room, playing Sims, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward are in the living room-

3

**2**

_**1**_

_Until wha-(interrupted)_

-Emmett comes in screaming loudly-

_Ha! What is he screaming about?_

**Ha!-gets glared at by Edward- SORRY! I forgot that she has no power!!**

_**To you she don't!**_

**LETS GET TO THE POINT!!**

**Ok, he's scared cuz…Alice?**

Because he made a new Sims family, and killed everyone, but added him before he killed the last one, and made a lot of sim-ghosts' and he's afraid of them!

_Ha! Emmett, they don't exist!_

_\_

**People think that vampires don't exist, but what am I?**

_Good point…_

**FINALLY! I HAVE A GOOD POINT!!**

**No! he has a no point!**

_**Sorry, but he does… we lost the bet**_

_What bet?_

_**That Emmett wont ever have a good point**_

_With who?_

Not me! I can see the future! I know when I'm going to loose a bet!

_Rosalie?_

**Yes…**

**Sooo… **

**What?**

**NOTHING!! I WROTE NOTHING!!**

_**No, you wrote sooo… and are thinking sooo… can anyone find a way to kill ghosts'??**_

**NOOOOOOO!!!!!**

_**Actually, I can READ MINDS! So I can tell**_

_Ha ha! Point, again_

_**I thought you loved me!**_

_I do! But I can't lie!_

**Well I have a question…**

_**Write it down. Your slurring in your head**_

**WELL! What power does she has, but not to Jasper?**

_**Or to you, or anyone that is not named Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!**_

**What is it?**

**GREAT! He's feeling all mushy now!**

_**It's the power to make me feel like I'm in heaven whenever we touch…**_

_I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

BACK to the non-mushy stuff, I know how to kill the sim-ghosts'

**HOW! ARE YOU A WIZARD!**

NO I'm a vampire! Now, let's get back to the real world, I can change them by…

**THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!!**

I WOULD HAVE FINISHED IT BY NOW!

**Carry on…**

Well, first you move the person out of the house… then…

**WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Then… you go and BULDOZE the lot!

**AMAZING!!! ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!!!!**

_Ok…_

**I GOTS TO GO!!**

Ok…

-Emmett runs back to the computer room and runs strait back out yelling that the ghosts are still there and begs Alice to kill the ghosts. She leaves and does it, and comes back, followed by a bowing Emmett, saying "Alice is the queen of sims-ghost-get-ridders" and such-

**a/n ok… that was kinda long… this is page 4, so…I don't know if this is my best chapter… it's kinda sucky… but keep going!! And I just had to put the weird romance in there! I just wanted to!!!! STOP BUGGING ME!!!!!!! I CAN HAVE AS MUCH ROMANCE AS I WANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh!!! And also, unrelated, I chose the names of my kids! I want 2 girls and 1 boy. The girls are going to be Isabella Aspasia, after Bella and my grandma, and then his moms name, and my other girl is Alice(after Alice) Betty(my mom) and one of his favorite family names. The other is Edward Anthony(Edward!) and then his dads name. I wont name one my dad, cuz he sucks, look at my profile to find out why I just said my dad sucks…**


	23. BELLAS PREGNANT!

-1**a/n I wrote a whole entire chapter! And it's all gone! I have to get this figured out… but it will probably be more lame than the original one… sorry so much! I have to do it tomorrow, but I started will figure it out!! Oh, and this is lanna's idea, that I am doing…**

**Disclaimer: you know it**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_**Edward: bold italics**_

_Bella: italics_

_EDWARD!!! WHY are you furious with Jacob's sim on my sim game?_

_**Because I kinda…he kinda…we kinda…**_

_WHO KINDA WHAT?!_

_**Ok, first of all I invited him over, **_

_Ok… more…_

_**And… kinda… um…I…um…**_

_WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**I…kissed you in front of him!**_

_Great way to keep out of a fight!!!_

_**Sorry sorry sorry!!**_

_Just tell me what happened next!!_

_**He…we…um…**_

_What?!_

_**We…started to make out? In front…of…him?**_

_YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!_

-Alice walks in, and points out that he has been for almost a century, and leaves them both a little annoyed, and Edward still scared-

_Ok… what. Happened. After. That._

_**We…um…WE KISSED EVEN MORE!!!!**_

_O…m…g…_

_**Omg?**_

_Yeah, oh my god? Ohmigod?_

_**Oh…migod!!! Ha ha!!**_

_Not funny, what happened AFTER all the kissing?_

_**Well…he…kinda…slapped me?**_

_And what next?_

_**I started to cry, and he came up to me again…and slapped me again…**_

_Why was he jealous???_

_**He has a crush on you, I got to tell you, sims is really realistic!!**_

_Stop getting off topic! What happened next!_

_**DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!**_

_Keep going…_

-Edward starts to whimper, when Alice has a vision of him stuck holding her shopping bags for a long…long…time-

_**PLEASE DON'T DO THAT TO ME!**_

_WHAT HAPPENED NEXT_

_**I'LL TELL YOU!**_

_And?…_

_**Ok…here it goes… he kinda tried to make out with you?**_

_Ok…_

_**And he…I…you…f-fi…**_

_WHAT NEXT!!!!!!!!!!_

_**FIGHT! I slapped him and we started to fight! And you yelled at us, he went home, and you yelled at me and we argued, and I almost "slept" on the couch, as humans say it…**_

_What next?_

_**We…you…forgave me for fighting, and we kinda… did…it?**_

_What next? _

_**You…got…pregnant…**_

_That game is too realistic_

_**WHAT?**_

_JOKE!_

_**Ok, then…**_

_Back on topic, so that is what happened?_

_**Yes…**_

-Edward say another of Alice's visions, and it was worse, Edward was holding ROSALIES shopping bags too… DUN DUN DUN!!-

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NO!!**_

_FINE! Let's make sims more realistic…_

_**I can't make you pregnant**_

_No, I meant lets do 'it' ok?_

_**FINE WITH ME!!!!!!!**_

-they go and do 'it' and then Alice walks in and say, "wow, Sims is so realistic!"-

**a/n can you believe that this took half the time of the original? Well, I'm so sorry if it was not on at first, I had no idea, all I have to say is, ALL my hard work was gone, and I almost cried. I had to redo the whole thing, and this time, I'm saving it twice! I had to stay up more than an hour past my bed time, and I'm so tired! Thanks! **


	24. Reverse oreos!

-1**a/n I HATE MY SISTER! She was yelling at me for staying up late, and told me that I lied to mom about the fanfics, and she said that I told mom it was homework, but mom knows what I'm doing, and she JUST woke up!!! What is her deal!! Oh… and this is my last idea… I need more before I continue…in fact, I just thought of this…and all… so HELP ME!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: you get it**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_**Edward: bold italics**_

Esme: normal _Bella: italics_

_EEEDDDWWWAAARRRDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Yes love?**_

_You don't have the food I want to eat!_

_**Esme bought two of each thing at the store.**_

_But not 2 of each kind of oreo's, just 2 total, and only one kind of milk. Whole milk, and I hate whole milk!!!_

_**Ok, I'll get Esme**_

-he gets Esme, who joins the notes-

Hello dear, why are we writing in notes?

_Cuz they rok!!!_

Um…ok, but dear, what do you need, I will go to the market now and get them for you.

_I need 2 milk, and those cool reverse oreo's!_

We have milk and oreos

_Ah, but you have WHOLE milk, and NORMAL oreos, I want the reverse kind!_

What do they look like?

_The cookies have white cookie parts and the inside is brown!_

Ok. What about the milk

_On the big cartons it will say things, look for the milk that says 2 on it_

_**Is that all? Love?**_

_Yes, thanks so much Esme!_

Your welcome, I'm going to get her milk and reverse oreo's now

_**Thanks mom!**_

_Thanks so much!_

Good bye!

-she leaves, and they continue notes-

_**Why do you want 2 milk?**_

_It has less fat in it_

_**You don't need to worry about fat, your so skinny, you need some weight on you!**_

_DUH! That's why I got REVERSE oreos! They are SO fattening!_

_**Really? **_

_Yes. I love you_

_**Lets make out!!!**_

_We always make out, lets just talk…_

_**Are…are you breaking up with me…over…NOTES?!**_

_NO!!! fine, we can make out_

-they make out, and Esme walks in on them and gets Bella a glass of milk and some of her oreos-

_More oreo!_

_**More?**_

_Yes!_

Ok. How about I bring you the whole box

_Good idea!!!_

-3 cups of milk, and 2 whole boxes of reverse oreos, she's still hungry-

_Ok… I guess it's time to move to the normal oreos…_

_**Ok, I'll get them**_

-Edward get's them, and 3 more cups of milk later, and 2 boxes later, she's still hungry-

_What other kinds of cookies do you have?_

_**Chocolate chip cookies**_

_Get 'em… and the normal milk, I'm almost out of the 2_

_**Your hungry today…**_

-he get's them, she finishes, all of the cookies in the house (5 more boxes of different kinds) and almost all of the milk-

_Now I'm thirsty!_

_**What do you want?**_

_The rest of the milk?_

_**Ok…**_

-he gets the rest of the milk, she drinks it all, and then starts notes, again-

_ARG!!! Now I'm so fat that I cant move!!_

_**I'll help you**_

_Thanks!_

-he lifts her and carries her to bed, she breaks the bed-

_Time for a diet!_

**a/n don't ask me… I was at first going to do her all like "you got the wrong oreo's" but I added the milk, and then I wanted to imagine her fat…and saying time for a diet! For some reason…I think I need mental help… and I am NOT choosing another set amount, cuz knowing fire among us, I'll miss my bus!**


	25. IGNORE! THIS IS A MISTAKE!

-1


	26. authors note! REVIEW WITH IDEAS

-1**a/n ok, I know, I do this way too much, but 1) that chapter named mistake is really a mistake that I really can't fix…cuz I deleted the document and replaced it with the right one…and I want 75 reviews for the next chapter, if you do that, then I will probably need more ideas…**

**I have only one idea so far…so…REVIEW WITH IDEAS! (or without) cuz, if you don't, I may have horrible ones, like…I really don't know…**

**Ok, now I have 2 ideas. If I hurry I might finish typing it and add it for you now**


	27. 1up game! aka make out contest! he he!

-1**a/n ok, now to start the idea I talked about in my second authors note chapter. Not much to say…school…homework…that's it basically, oh, other than I probably will only be on during Friday morning cuz my friend, that thinks fanfics are stupid, is coming, so you may have to wait a little bit…to…get a new chapter, if its put up when I get 75, or whatever my next number is…or the next…STORY TIME!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:DIS-CLAIM-ER dis no claimclaim ersomething about I'm saying I don't own it… DISCLAIMER!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Carlisle: bold**

Esme: normal

-Carlisle and Esme are in the living room talking, when Esme gets the idea to start notes-

**Esme, why are we writing notes? We can talk**

But the kids are never talking, and they write notes, and I joined in one day, and it sounds fun!

**Is it?**

Well…we just started…they usually have to think of something to do…

**Wait, you joined the kids one day?**

Yes, Bella refuses to talk, and will only do notes, and wanted a new kind of oreos, and a new kind of milk…

**Was it the day that she got really fat?**

Don't say that!!

**Why?**

She'll read the notes!!

**We can burn it, or hide it**

Fine… and to answer your question, yes, that was the day…

-just then Edward and Bella arrive from where she got her tummy-tuck, Edward tries to hide her from the notes, but she gets them and reads the fat comment and tells Carlisle "what if it was you?" and sticks out her tongue. Then everyone laughs a lot but her-

**Well…that teaches me to say something mean about one of the kids on paper…let's hide it from the next kid…**

But the rest will know, cuz one can tell the future, one can read minds, and all of the rest are vampires too

**Why are we writing cuz, instead of because or 'cause?**

The author can't spell it…

**Author? Is it Shakespeare?**

No…he died, a long time ago…

**Oh yeah…I miss his books. I remember when Romeo and Joliet came out…**

You can still buy them…you know??

**SWEET!!!! Can we go buy some books?!?!**

No, not unless we…

**I LIKE YOUR THINKING!!**

But you can't read my mind…that's Edward.

**But still, I can tell your thinking of playing that game those kids played. When they kissed a lot and said something about 1-up-ing them.**

Are you sure that you can't read minds?

**No! I can't! that's Edward, see, you wrote that before I said what you were thinking. I'm just good at thinking the same as you!**

I love you!

**Love you too!**

You better!

**Huh?**

I'm joking! Let's play!

**I like that plan…**

-they play the game**(that I have now named 1-up) **alone, starting with a peck…up to making out. Right then Edward, Jasper and Alice all walk in the room and yell in unison "GET A ROOM!"-

**a/n ok, I had to go to school while I was writing this, so it may not flow, but when do my notes ever do? I want to thank Soey Sky, for reviewing, and saying sorry for not reviewing, and as I said, I totally forgive you! Oh…and if you are all like, "if I start now she's gonna get mad" that is a lie! I love it when you review, no matter if you never reviewed before, just DO IT!!!!!!!! In conclusion…**

**IF**

**YOU**

**WANT**

**A**

**TWO-MILLION-BILLION-GAGILLION-POUND**

**SUNDAE**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OH,**

**AND **

**READ**

**BUT,**

**OBVIOUSLY**

**YOU**

**ALREADY**

**HAVE!!!!**

**BUT**

**YOU**

**GET**

**THE**

**POINT**

**I'll shut up now! Remember, making me happy is just a button away!!**


	28. Monkey man to the rescue! or is he?

-1**a/n ok, I got this idea, and was going to do it earlier, BUT my sister, timing it perfect, forced me off the computer right after I wrote the authors note! I like this, cuz I really like Speed stacks, they're totally addicting, I can do the whole cycle in 30-40 seconds, but that's kinda bad…but I still love it. Also, guess what I'm eating! **

**All of you: what, Katie?**

**OREOS AND MILK!!!! AGAIN!!!! FOR THE 4TH DAY IN A ROW!!! I love oreo's, they rock. And they're milks best friend!!! YAYZERZ TO MILKS BEST FRIEND!!! Ok, as you see, ME HYPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So here you go, a…CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really have the nerve to write a really long and funny authors not, but it's long enough…I might make a whole chapter authors note!!! Do you wanna hear it?? The Edward&gang in my head will be present? I will talk about my future children…all twilight-character-named-after-ish! And(I hope this is ok with you, Cullenlove) did you know what Cullenlove's real first name is?? I am SO jealous of her/you!!!! I want that name!!(if you want to know, I gots to get someone who wants to know review and tell me, and Cullenlove's permission, so all go tell her please!!!!!) I'll shut up now…**

**DISCLAIMER:…is the word not enough?… and for now on if I have no good ideas, I'm going to just write the word disclaimer, cuz I feel dirty not doing it!**

**Story time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Edward: bold Emmett: bold underline**

Bella: normal

-An angry Bella is carried in by a smiling Edward-

**Dude…what's wrong with BB?**

**Dude…why did you call her BB?**

**Dude! BB is so Bella-ish!!**

**Dude? How?**

**Dude…hello…Bella? BB? Both start with B?**

**Dude…questing 2, why do we keep writing dude?**

**It's a cool word!!!**

**You forgot your 'dude'**

**Dude! So did you! Dude!**

**Ok…let's stop**

**Are we ever going to hear why BB…FINE! BELLA! Is all mad??**

Little mr. Vampire-speed-using-cheater already knows!!!

**Oh, let me guess, you were playing with Speed Stacks and he was super fast and you took forever?**

YOU STUPID SMART VAMPIRES!!!! HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT!!!

**Isn't it obvious??**

**No really…**

**Well…that just adds to my smartness!!!!!**

**DARN!!! Monkey-man is right!!**

**Why did you just call me monkey-man? **

**We should all have funny random nicknames, so I call you Monkey-man!**

**What are you?**

Oh…mister perfect is…um…what are you?

**The hot-and-sexy-awesome-man??**

**No…**

Too realistic…

**I was thinking not realistic enough**

**BUTT HEAD!!!!!!**

**You know, why did you say butt head? You are old enough to swear…**

**Yeah, but the author is too goody-goody and has never sweared and refuses to type up swear words…even the word for the underground!! She had to convince herself to write THAT!!!**

**Ha ha!!!!! BABY!!!!**

_Me: you want me to stop writing? Monkey-man??_

**HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY NICKNAME!!!!**

She made it, dip-head

**I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE CRAZY LADY WHO WRITES THIS!!!**

**Um…no you don't…**

**Maybe her name is really rare! It could be Alice, or Bella, or Emmett…**

**Emmett?**

**Oh!! So that's her name, is it??**

-searches the computer for a female name Emmett-

**I tink you were wrong Edward.**

**I was telling you that it couldn't be Emmett, cuz that's a boy name!**

**All sorts of girls have that name!!!**

**Name one!**

**That's easy!!! Emmett!!**

**Ok… coocoo head!**

**Correction, Monkey-man!**

Why are you two talking lots and being weird??

**CUZ!! We're cool like that!!**

Correction, I'm cool like that! WOOPERS!!!

**What was that?**

To show you I can be random!!!!

**I see you forgive me for the stackers accident?**

I forgot about that!

**You of all people to get out of trouble, just to remind them!!**

**Yeah…ok…you…are…crazy…**

What is up with my husband and writing all the dot-dot-dot things??

_Me: oh…I like them things!!_

Ok…STOP WITH THEM AUTHOR LADY!!!!!

**Now, the readers still don't know what happened, and we are probably going to do another chapter spawned off of this one, and then a long authors note…**

LADY!!! I SAID STOP WIT DA DOT-DOT-DOTS!! Back to my point, what readers?

**Um…that's a secret…**

LADY!

**That was actually me, I like them too!**

Sure…

**HA HA!! YOU DID THEM!!!**

Get done with it, we humans need sleep, and I think she's human…

_Me: yes, I am human!_

**Ok…human lady? What time is it at your desk?**

_Me: time for me to stop writing the word me before I talk_

What is the literal time, cuz he makes me go to bed at 8:30.

_HA HA!!!!! That's early!! My bedtime is 10:00, and I stay up past it sometimes!! (most of the time!)_

**WHAT TIME IS IT!!**

_WELL WELL!! It's time for me to stop typing cuz this is way too long…_

**We all know that…**

**LADY! WHAT TIME IS IT ON THE CLOCK!!**

_It's literally time for me to stop…it's almost 10:00_

**YOU MADE ME LET BELLA STAY UP LATE?**

Thanks!! Smile smile smile!!!

_No prob!!! Time to go to sleep! For both of us!!!_

**I don't wanna sleep!!!!!!!!!!11**

_Emmett?_

**Yes?**

_You, my boy, is what is called a 'vampire', and vampires don't sleep…can't sleep, really_

**GO ME!!!!**

_Shut up!! And lets finish! Where did my mind-Edward-and-bella go?_

**Bella gots to sleep!! HA HA!! HUMANS HAVE TO SLEEP!!**

_I know that…I've been one for more than 13 years_

**Well, I can beat that! I've been a vampire for lots of years!!**

_Ok…_

**KATIE! GET TO BED NOW!**

_SIR YES SIR!_

**a/n I'll make this short, cuz I don't want a spanking from Edward! Guess what!! I just got 2 new chapters from this one! One was supposed to be this chapter, and one is going to give Edward and all the other non-Bella-or-Emmett's nicknames. Any suggestions? I have an idea or 2 for Alice, and one for Edward, but if you give me better ones, I might use it, and tell everyone! Now I gots to open my word document with ideas and get the new 2 down!! Bubye!!**


	29. STUPIDSHINYVOLVOOWNER

-1**a/n yayzerz!!! I can't believe how many reviews I have…from not being able to get 40 to over 70 in a few days? Maybe a week? That is what I call wow! I am so happy that you liked last chapter, and thanks to Soey Sky, who says that she/he involuntarily says yayzerz instead of yay!! I'm a happy fool!!!!!!!! ME HYPER!! So this should be a good chapter, all about finding nicknames, which I am using at least one of lanna-misssunshine's ideas!! Now here is a random word that I said for no reason…PIKACHO!!!! Or that pokemon, you know, Ashes first pokemon? I really don't know why I said it, but I did!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I'm all giddy!!! Writing these chapters always make me giddy!!!!!! I LOVE TO BE GIDDY!!!!! He he!!!!!! Now, that's enough, I will do a whole fun authors not chapter some other day, but for now, you have to deal with how they find nicknames!!**

**DISCLAIMER**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Jasper: bold _Edward: bold italics _Emmett: bold underlined**

Alice: normal _Bella italics _Rosalie: underlined

_Meep_

Bella? You ok?

_Meep_

What is up with Bella and the word meep?

_DA WORD MEEP ROCKS!!!! Meep_

**Edward? Is something wrong with her?**

_**Emmett…**_

**I DI'N' DO I'!!!!**

**For those of the audience confused, it means, I didn't do it.**

Jasper, for the last time, we have no audience!

_**Me: if you had no audience, I wouldn't have kept writing you, so…I hate to say this, but…Jaspers right.**_

_MEEP!!!!!_

_**Bella, would you care to tell us why you are saying meep?**_

_Meep! Cuz meep rocks!! Meep!!!_

_**Ok…**_

OMC!!!!! Guess what!!! We should use that as a nickname!!!!

**OMC!!! YOU ARE TOTALLY RIGHT!!**

_**Emmett? Your not a girl, only girls say omc and say totally where it is not needed…unless they're gay…**_

**EEEEK!!!! I JUST SAID SOMETHING THAT MIKE AND TYLER AND ERIC WOULD SAY!!!!!**

OMC!!! YOU ARE TOTALLY RIGHT!!

_MEEP!!! Guess what?! I want to choose who is calleded meep!!!_

**Why?**

_I MADE THE NICKNAME! I CHOOSE WHO GETS TO USE IT!!!_

**WHO!!!???? Is it me? I know it's me, I just know it!!**

_**You already have a nickname**_

_Yeah! Monkey-man! One per customer! _

IS IT ME???

_Nope…  
_

Who is it?

_ROSALIE IS NOW KNOWNED AS MEEP!!!!!_

**SO UNFAIR!!**

Can't I be something like, queen, Barbie, or something like that?

_DID YOU NOT HEAR ME!!! YOU ARE NOW KNOWNED AS MEEP! MEEP!_

_**Ok, what's mine?**_

_You gots to wait. My next idea is…_

**The suspense is killing me…again…**

_AS I WAS SAYING! My next idea is… MR. CHEESE STIX!!!!_

THAT NAME ROCKS!! IS IT EDWARD?!?!?!

_NO!! Edward gets his name last!_

_**Why!!!!!! I wanna cool nickname first!!**_

_STOP IT MR! YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT LONGER FOR EVERY TIME THAT I HAVE TO LECTURE YOU!!!!_

**EDWARDS IN TROUBLE!!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!**

_**You're gonna be too! If you don' shut up!!**_

**Don' means don't, for the fab audience!!**

_Stop talking to them!!! What if one's a stalker? What if…if we give them our whole names and they never leave us alone!!!???_

**Dat's impossible!! Dat's means that's!! cuz I'm just cool like that!**

_**You: no, Jasper, you ain't cool, more like fool, and just to tell you, WE CAN TELL WHAT YOU MEAN!! and, she's right, we're all stalkers!!!**_

_Told ya…_

**In that case, her name is Isabella Marie Swan, currently residing in some girl named Katie's brain.**

_WHY DID YOU TELL THEM!!!!?????_

_**You: EEEEK!!! C'MON HAPPY MOB!! LET'S CHASE HER AROUND KATIE'S BRAIN!! WHICH WE ALSO RESIDE IN!!!!!! cuz the actual people can't really write in a chapter like this…**_

_Le'me alone!!!!!_

_**You: NEVER **_

-she scares you all, you all run away, use your imagination how!-

_**You: RUN HAPPY MOB!!! RUN!!!!!**_

_Finally they're out of my life forever!!_

_**Me: they can only run until the end of my very small brain, but you have a few hours until I help them find the way to you**_

_Run away like the happy mob!!!_

_**She can't, we're inside her**_

_BACK TO THE POINT!!! My next nickname idea is…_

**Can I die 3 times? Cuz I am…**

_SHUT UP!!!! Back to the point…my next idea is… ALFONZO TUBE!!!_

Who get's to be Alfonzo? In this human-vamp-vamp-vamp-vamp-vamp relationship??

_**SHE'S DATING ALL OF YOU???? SHE'S BISEXUAL? YOU ALL ARE? NOOOO!**_

_EDWARD!! Get a hold of yourself!! It was a JOKE!! Now, who is Alfonzo…_

ME!!!

**I'm betting against that…**

_Do you not remember when James was 'alive'? And I said, "I'm betting on Alice" after he was gone???_

_**Only I was there**_

_Well, still, I wouldn't bet against Alice_

**So ut IS her**

_Ut?? _

**Yes, it's way cooler that it!!**

_No, that's just stupid_

**So now I'm stupid?!**

_**No, your ideas are**_

**Grrr…**

BACK TO THE POINT!!!!! YAY!!! JASPER!!! Your next!!!

**You're going to kill me? **

NO!! da next nickname is yours!!!!

**YAYZERZ!!!**

_Anyway, it is… SIR CHEESE STIX is my next idea!! That I said forever ago!!!_

**YAYZERZ!!! YAYZERZ!!! YAYZERZ!!! YAYZERZ!!!**

_**Is it my turn??!! Huh huh? Huh?**_

_YES!!!!!_

_**Ok, what's my nickname?!**_

_It is…um…STUPIDSHINYVOLVOOWNER!!!!!_

_**You think I'm stupid? THAT HURTS!!**_

_When I first met you I saided that in my headed!!!!_

**Saided means…**

_THEY KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!!! SIR CHEESE STIX!!_

**No thanks, I can't eat food, especially ones that work for the king of katies brain**

_**Me: it's actually a queen, and it's me! And you are my royal knight!!**_

**COOLZEZ!!!**

_**Now that's just copying off of yayzerz…**_

_You stink at makin' funny words, so, stop it!_

**NEVERZ!!**

_**Time for more super-over-dosed blood…**_

**I WILL NOT GO BACK!!!!!!**

_**Shut up and drink**_

-Jasper smells the blood, that is the same as human meds, and drinks it all, and then goes back to normal, for five seconds, and then lays down and says "hello Floyd Bjorn Oreo McHeinz! I haven't seen you since they last made me drink a bear that was overdosed with meds"

Everyone laughs at his stupidness, as he starts to dance around, and tries to eat his nose-

**a/n I got off track a lot in this one…and just to tell you, the next chapter will be where all of you go and trap them in a corner of my mind, where they're forced to kiss/make out/talk to/hug anyone who reviews, but you have to tell me who, or I'll give you over to a character at random, that may not be Edward…it might not be…but I'll try to remember! You get until I feel like updating to review!! Just do it now!!!**


	30. HAPPY DANCE WITH EDWARD!

-1**a/n ok, I am happy to say, in 25 reviews, at this point, you get 2 chapters one night! And last time I was bored, and gave you a whole 3, so if I feel like it, I will! So, keep reviewing, everyone, including fire among us, who I miss… PLEASE O PLEASE REVIEW MORE!!!! I am very greedy…but what can I say, it may be an impressive number, but I got an average of between 2 and 3 reviews per chapter, and I may sound greedy…but lanna gets lots, and I love her story that I probably gave her about…66-ish, give or take a few…actually, you could only take…but who cares!! On with notes!!! **

**I almost forgot! My sister wants me to do one with Dave Grohl, from Foo Fighters, if you want me to, then tell me, but it'll probably be kinda bad if you don't know who they are…oh well! I'm just going to do it anyway, later, but first you should search them up, listen to a song, I recommend Best Of You, The Pretender, and maybe My Hero, but I really don't listen to them much… well still, those are some of them. She also wanted one where I made the guy that was the lead singer in Nirvana, who had killed himself, to actually have been made a vampire, but, it was too sad. I can't do THAT!! I'm not a miracle worker, in fact, most of my friends don't think I'm funny!! Well, when I'm not writing these, I'm not too funny…I wish I could get my friends to read these, and tell me if they like these…but they have to not know that I wrote it…any ideas? Review and tell me if you do!**

**On unrelated-to-the-last-long-paragraph news, **

**My friends are perverted!**

**This is a super long authors note!!! Wow!!! Time to get to story!! Yayzerz!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**All bold: says name in front of who says it cuz I feel like it: you and me in bold italics with the word me or the word you in front of it funny in my head authors note that you run into them that I promised you!**

**Jasper: Oh no…Katie's feeling mischievous…**

**Alice: RUN! She told them where were at!**

**Edward: NOOO!! I CAN'T KISS ANYONE BUT BELLA!!**

_**Me: fine, then you have to hug them, or talk to them!**_

**Bella: AAAAAAAAH!!!!! SAVE ME!!!! EVIL FANS THAT ARE SCARY!!!!**

_**You: HA HA!!! We got you!!!**_

-you run around in my head for hours, while I type one letter in this thing per minute cuz it hurts my small brain to have people running in my head!!-

_**Me: slow down a LITTLE bit, cuz my brain hurts!!**_

_**You: ok, Katie, as long as you promise more REAL chapters soon**_-you run around fast to make me say yes-

_**Me: FINE!! IT HURTS!!!!!**_

**-**you run at a slower speed, and so do the Cullens, being stupid like that, and Bella and Edward are making out while running from you. You finally get them cornered-

_**You: KATIE!! We got them! Now you have to give us our hugs/kisses/talk-to's with all da hot Cullens!**_

_**Me: ok! EDWARD! You are destined to me first**_

**Edward: Do I have to?**

_**Me: YES**_

**Edward: who is it?**

_**Me: You have to… hug… La tua Cantante101!**_

**Edward: FINE!!!**

_**La tua Cantante101: Edward!! Over here!!! No!!! Bella isn't me! La tua Cantante101 is me!! Come and get me baby!!!**_

**Edward: fine…only because Katie wants me to kiss her…eeew!**

_**Me: shut up and hug already, or I'll dream that Bella get's so lost that you can't find her!! And I'll put werewolves in my head JUST so that Alice can't see her!!**_

**Edward: I'm goin'! **

_**Me: now, if any of you ever say no, I will make your wife/husband disappear for a little while, so…DO AS I SAY!!!**_

**All vamps and Bella: yes ma'am**

_**Me: now, to my bestest fanfic bud who writes awesome funny stories, lanna-misssunshine I need the following vamps and/or people, Alice, you get to hug her**_

**Alice: YAYZERZ!! I GET TO HUG HER!!!**

**Jasper: but I thought I was the only one to get your hugs…**

**Alice: no, you're the only one that gets my making-out-with-sessions**

**Jasper: ok then!**

_**Me: Alice, you have to wait for now, I have to tell the other vamp and human what to do! Emmett…STOP GROWLING ROSALIE!…ok, Emmett, you have to give her an autograph**_

**Emmett: Ok!!! Yayzerz!!!!**

_**Me: Jasper…you have to kiss her**_

**Alice: what kinda kiss??**

_**Me: just a peck on the cheek, and you know you're his only girl**_

**Alice: yayzerz!! Jasper, you have my permission to kiss her CHEEK only, ok? Good!**

_**Me: Moving on… Edward…you have to happy dance with her!**_

**Edward: I thought you were going to say make out, cuz I don't do that! Well, with anyone not name Isabella Marie Swan**

_**Me: Alice, you do it first, then Emmett, the Jasper, and the Edward has to happy dance with her!**_

**All the ones doing something with lanna: check!**

-they do as they are bid to, and finish and get back in line-

_**Me: ok, I'm not gonna say the whole thing, just do anything they tell you that is not Making out or worse, and no kissing on lips, unless the wife/husband says it's ok**_

**All: it's not**

_**You: you sure?**_

_**Me: yes they are, now, I bid all vampires to hang out and do the biddings that are within guidelines of the following happy mob members: gagurl1021; JaspersRealAlice; Soey Sky; CullenLove; embrys-super-awesome-imprint; fire among us(who deserves lots Cullens, so just do it, but same guidelines!); Fizzy Jones(who I hope I hope I get a review from soon(hinthint); 333 half evil(review soon); Zunicorn(same as Fizzy and half evil); topazeyedMTlion; Krissy Cullen; nocturne tigress; Gaku-chan2690; and the rest that I have, but I'm too lazy to say/write/type the rest! Sorry all of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**You: it's ok!!!!!**_

_**Me: CULLENS! BELLA! GET TO WORK!! YOU GOTS LOTS OF IN GUIDELINE WISHES TO FULFILL!!!!!!!!!**_

**Cullens 'n' Bella: yes dictator of the twilighters in your brain!**

**Mike: hi!!!!!! Where am I??? hey!! Who wants a kiss**

_**You: who's it from?**_

**Mike: Me!!!!**

_**You: um…I…have a…vampiretokiss/hug/anything in the guidelines!**_

**Mike: THE CULLENS ARE VAMPIRES!!!**

-Mike vanishes with a puff of smoke-

_**Me: I try to be nice and give Edward a chance to beat up Mike, but you all make him realize what he is too fast!!**_

_**You: you made us realize it! We're in your brain!!!**_

_**Me: shut up and do stuff wit da rokin Cullens!**_

_**You: OK!!!! (or) THAT'S FINE WIT ME!**_

**Cullens and Bella: we're ready to start!**

-you all go after them all and get what you want, again, WITHIN THE GUIDELINES!! And all that's, so yeah…there you are!! You got a chance to hang wit da Cullen gang!

**a/n was that ok?? I don't know…I'll post it anyway cuz I really want to give you SOMETHING to do on Saturday! Thanks for reading this!! I'll add more when I'm less tired, but it's way too late at night and it's just Friday, give me a day to get to a crooked schedule!! Or just have a normal one and get more time on the computer…**

**ALSO: I am probably going to write more next weekend because I get Friday and Monday off, (YAYZERZ!) and the upstairs computer will be free until my mom gets home on Friday and Monday so I'll probably write during that time… thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Got it? Get it? Good!**


	31. Dave Grohl and the mad vampire boyz

-1**a/n I promised my sister (who is older, just to tell everyone) that I would do it, so here is the chapter about Dave Grohl, who I know nothing about other than he used to be in Nirvana, but when that dude killed himself, Dave made his own band, the Foo Fighters. In the random department: I lub raisin bagels and cream cheese!!! My cat just got stuck on top of a ledge in our house, that is on the second floor, and drops to the first floor, and I needed to get her down! She is so silly! That's all the randomness I give you on top!! Tanks!!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Dave Grohl: bold**

Alice: normal _Bella: italics_

BEELLA!!

_Yezerz!!_

We ge' a guest!

_Who?? If it's that happy mob again, I'll kill them all!_

1) NO! you can't kill them all! Cuz then thy stry is doned, and then what are we gonna do wit bein in Katies brain? 2) NO! it's Dave Grohl!

_Nvr hearda him_

He's a singer

_Ok…go on…_

And he was in a band called Nirvana

_If he's the vamp of dat guy who killed himself from Nirvana, I'm gonna tell him dat he stupido to kill 'imself!!_

NO!! that was some dude named Kurt, I tink…

_Why was his name Kurt? I don' like that name!_

Who cares what you like! Lets introdu' 'im

_Introdu' instead of introduce is stupid, just say give 'im a' intro!_

Kk!!!

_Why is he not here ye'_

**I'M HERE!!! Now, time for why I'm here! Hi Alice!! Your hot! Hi Bella! Your hot, but in another way!**

_Tanks?_

Tanks!

**No prob!**

-just then he gets beaten up from Edward and Jasper-

**Fine! Yur still hot, but I don' wan' ya cuz yur men 'ill kill me!!**

_Ok! Now, why else are ya here'n'all_

**I wanna be a vamp!!!**

_I know that they 'ill say no, cuz me wanna be a vamp too, but I no' a vamp ye' _

SUREZERZ!!

_WHATZERZ!_

SUREZERZ!!

_NOZERZ WAYZERZ ISZERZ THATZERZ HAPPENINZERZ TILZERZ IZERZ AMZERZ AZERZ VAMPIREZERZ TOOZERZE!_

Well, it's not my fault that Edward is an overprotective fool!

_DAVE GROHL WOULD HAVE TO PRETEND TO DIE, AND DEN HE CUN' BE A FAMOUS PERSUN CUZ HE'Z ALL NON-CHANGIN!!_

She's right, sorry dude, but you gotz to stayz humanz!!

**Kzerz!**

_Nuh-uh, dude, you ain' usin da zerz everzerz, so getz a livez!_

**FINE!! GOODBYE!!!! BUTT HEAD!!!!**

-Edward attacks him again-

**SORRY!!!!! Goodbye! Butthead vamp!**

-Jasper attacks him-

**FINE!!! SORRY!!!! JUST GOODBYE!!!**

-he leaves, Edward and Jasper are actually dragging him to his limo in chains yelling at him for hitting on and then dissing their wife/love-

**a/n ok, I know it's short, but I can't think of anything else! I'll probably add yet another chapter before the end of the day, anyway, so don't get a fidgety on me! Cuz yur supposed to be da HAPPY mob, not ANGRY mob!!!**


	32. MUTTMAN! aka Jacob, da evil idiot!

-1**a/n ok, this one IS a sims related one, and I did it because Fizzy Jones asked for more sims, so why not? This one is going to have mutt-man in it…(Jacob) DUN DUN DUUN!!!!!! Ok, now it's time for a vote…who thinks I should stop saying ok so much?! Ha ha!! I have a pole up that asks which guest you like best, and you can chose 5 out of the 6 choices, and one of the choices is who is about to show up in this chapter…so vote for mutt-man if you want him back! (I don't, this is just because I have no more Sims Ideas)**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Now to the notes!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Jacob: bold _Edward: bold italics_**

Alice: normal _Bella: italics_

-Bella was with Alice shopping, the rest of the Cullens were out, and Jacob snuck in to the Cullens house, he finds out about his Sim and Edwards Sim fighting, and waits for them to return.

Edward returns because he has a feeling something is wrong. When Edwards future disappears, Alice and Bella go to the Cullens' house, to find the two of them growling at each other, and Jacob in human form-

_Jacob, don't talk, just write down what you want to say_

**Why? So you can show all the bloodsuckers what I'm thinking?**

_**One of those VAMPIRES is a mind reader, mutt-man, I can just tell them all later.**_

**FINE, bloodsucker, I will write it down, but why, other than to tell all the others?**

Bella started making us write notes a while ago, and we like to, now.

**That's just stupid! Talking is better!**

_**Shut up, no one cares what a dog thinks, and you just dissed the woman you said you loved, idiot!**_

**If that's how we're goin', I'll just start to think of what she looked like before I kept her ALIVE when you LEFT her…**

_**No! I was just pointing out the obvious.**_

_Yeah, Jacob, why are YOU here! This is a house of your mortal enemy, that I wish you would be friends of!_

**I would rather kiss a DOG than be friends with any bloodsuckers, especially THESE**

_Look, just shut up and answer my question, or I'll call you mutt-man from now on!_

_**thank you, love, for saying that**_

**What I want to know is why you let Edward's Sim beat up my Sim?**

_For your information! I told Edward not to beat you up! And he did without my permission! So nowzerz you owe me an apology!_

**I'll give it to you in kiss form**

_**NOZERZ YOU AIN' YOU MUTT!! YOU MAY HAVE KEPT HER ALIVEZERZ WHENZERZ I WA' GONE, BU' YOU REFUSE TO JUST LE'I' GO DAT SHE CHOSE ME O'ER YOU!! MUTT!**_

**If it wasn't for me, she would have been DEAD by now!!**

_**Yeah, if you didn't catch her and save her from cliff diving, she would be dead…oh, wait, I forgot, YOU were the one that TOLDZERZ her ABOUT cliff diving, AND gave her dat studi' motorcyclezerz!!**_

STOP ARGUIN' ALREADYZ! I' SICK UB IT!!

**You vamps are so idiotic!!**

_**Yes, we are…yayzerz**_

**Yayzerz!!!!!! That is so gay, you'd tink dat some stupido bloodsucker-leech would think of sometin a bit better!**

_**Tricked ya! And I' no' dat stupi'**_

_I WAS THE ONE TO COME UP WITH THAT! AND YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETIN, MUTT-MAN! I USED TO LOVE YOU TOO, AND YOU USED TO BE MY SUN, BUT NOW, YOU SUCK DOGGY-DOG BUTT!!_

**NOOOOOOOOOO!! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, BLOODZUCKER!**

Get us fo' wat? We jus' watcheded as ya made a foo' ub yaself?

**WANNA KNOW WHAT? **

Ok, start the fight wen ya wan'. mutt-man, I am jus' wai'n fer it

**Bella, they tricked me! I was mistakened, I dissed notes cuz I thought it was there idea, and yayzerz fer da same reason, forgive me?**

_Fine, just enough that I wont call you mutt-man and I wont be happy if your Sim is beaten up, but I still can live without you, so don't get yer hopes up, bud_

_**FIGHT TIME!!!**_

-Edward and Jacob fight, and Jacob loses, just like in the Sims-

_**Wow, the Sims is realistic!**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**a/n ok, I know, this one was the worst chapter I've ever written, but it works, right? It's more like a fight kinda thing than a fun kinda thing, so yeah…I had another idea, but I'm gonna wait til later, cuz I wanna work on my profile, cuz it stinks…by the way, how do you post pictures that aren't icons into it? How do you copy and paste anyting? THANKS FOR READING, REVIEW!!!!!**


	33. Jaspers an idiot? HA HA!

-1**a/n I AM SO SORRY!!! My sister kicked me off the computer yesterday before I could put up a single chapter!! So so sorry!!! Wow, out of the 3 voters, for my pole, most of you like yourself in it! Coughselfishcough JOKING!! I'll get to the story now!**

**DISCLAIMER: wow, I still write these?**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Jasper: bold _Edward: bold italics _Emmett: bold underlined**

Alice: normal _Bella: italics _Rosalie: underlined

What's up with Bella?

_**Hmm…lets ask EMMETT**_

**WHAT?!**

_You idiot!_

What did my husband do this time?

**It wasn't me!!!!**

_**Then who is she calling an idiot?**_

_JASPER!!!!_

_**Jasper…what did you do?**_

_HE IS SO STUPID!!!_

**What?!?!?!?!**

Oh no…it's supposed to be EMMETT who's the idiot…what did you do?

**JASPERS IN TROUBLE!! JASPERS IN TROUBLE!! HA HA!!!!!**

**SHUT UP!! It's not my fault!!**

_Oh, yes it is!!_

_**What isn't or is his fault?**_

_All Cullen boys have to wait down stairs and can't go up and look for me no matter what!_

_**Including me?**_

_Yes, but you can just go through my window!_

_**Good point!**_

_Now…back to the trouble vampire!_

**WHAT DID I DO?!**

_Don't play stupid! You idiot!_

**Well, stupid people are also called idiots…**

_SHUT UP!!_

_**What did he do?**_

Yes, what did someone not named Emmett do?

**YEAH! Wait…hey!**

**HA HA!! EMMETT'S STUPID!!**

**So are you!!!**

_**BACK TO THE POINT! MEN!**_

_Well, he wanted to find me, to tell me that Renés baby was ok!!_

_**JASPER! YOU GOT IN TROUBLE FOR A PRANK!**_

**Maybe…**

_Well, he was searching for me, and he went into the BATHROOM of all rooms, and sat on the toilet, and said…_

**WHAT DID HE SAY?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!**

**I said, "hello Bella! Your moms baby is fine!"**

_**JASPER WHITLOCK HALE! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT GOT YOU IN TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**She'll tell you!**

_Well, I wasn't in the bathroom!!! Guess who was taking a shower?! CHARLIE! Oh, and he called René and asked if it was true, and she said no, so now Charlie is skeptical about my mom having a baby, and he thinks that 2 out of the 3 Cullen boys are idiots, and that the other one is planning to hurt me again!!! Only the first part is true!!!_

**Yeah!!! Edward and Jasper are idiots, but I don't plan on hurting you!**

**She meant that you and I were idiots…**

**NICE BELLA! NICE! YOUR SO KIND TO THE DEAD ONES!!**

_YES, I AM KIND TO EDWARD AND ALICE AND ROSALIE, IF SHE WANTS TO BE NICE TO ME!_

Yeah…that's most of us, boys, so…YOU LOOSE!!! HA HA HA HA !! 

_Ok, now, it's time for punishment…_

PERFECT IDEA!! Go you! Go you!! You rock, girl!

_**Nice idea lamby!**_

_Yeah…nice nickname, lion-boy!_

_**I know…I rock…**_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**a/n ok, yeah…I got good news! I'm in part of Ask Aunt Emmett and Ask Auntie Jasper!! I get to be Jaspers' Vice President, I think…I may be his campaign manager…yay!!!!! I'm so happy!!!! So go check it out if you haven't been reading it!! **


	34. EDWARD IS STUPID

-1**a/n I have good news!!! Today is the anniversary of the day I published this story! Well, the 1-month anniversary! So I'm planning on giving you 2 chapters today, ok? I think I'll be able to get a chapter in for this story tomorrow, but on Friday, I'm going to be able to type up so much chapters that I'll loose all my ideas for this story! And have to think of more. Don't forget about my poll, it's still open, but I was hoping someone would vote for me to make a new appearance...oh well!!! The happy mob is in the lead, Harry Potter close behind, and Voldemort next, and me, Dave Grohl, and someone else that I forget are in dead last, so PLEASE VOTE!!!! I'll write the story now!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it, duh! **

Notes With Bella and The Gang 

_**Edward: bold italics **_

Alice: normal _Bella: italics _

_ALFONZO TUBE!!!! _

Yezerz, BB?

_ME A MAD LAMB CHOP!! _

It wasn't my fault, Edward!

_**Yes, **_

I'M TELLING YOU IT'S NOT MY FAULT!

_**I know! **_

COME ON!!!!! wait, you know?

_Yezerz, cuz it's HIS fault!! _

This is a first!!

_**Leave me alone about it!! **_

_Why don't you tell them all that stuff, StupidShinyVolvoOwner?? _

She only says that one when she's mad at you!! Ha ha!!!! Edwards in trouble! Ha ha!

_**Come on! Fine, I'll tell!! **_

_Good, now start with what I was TRYING to do! _

**Why did you capitalize trying? **

_I WANTED TO!!! NOW START!! _

_**Ok!! well, she was trying to hold herself **_

_**Me: like I can do! Can the happy mob do it? Guys? **_

_**Half of you: yes! **_

_**Other half of you: no!!! I'M GONNA CRY! **_

_**Well, I was saying, she was just trying, and she couldn't do it, so I told her I would help her. **_

_I WANT NO HELP!!!!!! _

_**Yes, she wanted no help, yeah…so she was trying to do it, and I tried to do it, and did it, walked around while holding myself, and kissed her while holding myself…**_

_Grrr!!!!!! _

Let me guess, she yelled at you, and fell over…again?

_**Oh no! she actually started GROWLING at me! **_

Ha ha!! Dat's funny!!!! Ha ha!!!!

_GGGRRRR!!!! _

Um…keep going…before your human love…um…ends my existence!!!

_**Ok then, and she fell over, again, as you said, but this time, I caught her with one hand and held her up in a "holding herself" position, and she growled at me, yet again! Ha!!! **_

_Well…YOUR STUPID!! Aka, your nickname, STUPIDShinyVolvoOwner!! _

Oh yeah!!! HA HA EDWARD!!!! YOU GOT OWNED!!!!!!!!

_**Whatever…**_

_BUT HEAD!!!!_

_**Me: happy mob!!! I need a funny ending, would you mind attacking??**_

_**You: can we attack with hugs and kisses and autograph books??**_

_**La tua cantente101: can I attack Bella with make up??**_

_**Me: sure!!! Go ahead!!! Well, first ask Alice and Rosalie if they wish to join you**_

Rosalie's not here, but I don't mind at all!! Oh, and can someone attack me with credit cards with no limit and shopping bags??

_**Cullenlove: OOH!! I WILL!!! In fact, I'll join you in shopping!!! Where do you want to go?!**_

_**Me: I just created a mini mall of america in my head, want to go there??**_

OOH!! That is so perfect!! Lets go after I finish torturing Bella!!\

**a/n there you go!! Aren't you glad that some of you got spots?? Cullenlove gave me a review with a random comment about how she was feeling like Alice, so why not? **

**Oh, and the happy mob is EVERYONE!! Well, who reviewed, and after you review, if you tell me you want a part, you'll get one part, sooner or later!! Well, I gots to go work on What about me? A Rosalie story you should read it! Unless you hate serious…then stick wit only my notes…but c'mon!! please read and review for it!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!! WELL, REVIEW!!!!! CUZ YOU ALREADY READ IT IF YOUR READING THIS, HOPEFULLY!!!!!!**


	35. fire among us becomes a star! sort of!

-1**a/n ok, at least part of this chapter was an idea of lanna's, so yeah…GUESS WHAT?! Today is Thursday, and the Thursday this week is the last day of school…so I get to spend all day, until my mom gets home or my sister wakes up, whichever is last, on the computer! And that is a lot of time!! And that is for 2 days! On Friday, and on Monday!! Yay!!!! That means lots of chapters for most of my stories!! Including this one!!! Yayzerz!!!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: hello? No one is reading this, are they…now on to the story…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_**Edward: bold italics **_**Emmett: bold underline**

_Bella: italic_

_Edward…_

_**Yes?**_

_I still haven't forgiven you_

_**But…but…I WANNA BE FORGIVEN**_

**Dude, about what?**

_**It's…it's…just…TOO MUCH FOR ME TO HANDLE!!! AAAAAH!!**_

**BB?**

_He just doesn't understand I want to hold MYSELF!! I don't want him to hold me!_

**Um…eek!!!!! Sicko!!!**

_WHAT? I was just trying to have my whole body off the ground but my hands??_

_**Ooh…he was thinking of something else…sick and wrong, dude, sick and wrong!**_

_**Fire among us: hi!! Emmett, just to tell you, I also have the power to read minds, and that was sick!!**_

_**Finally!! Someone who has my talent!!**_

_**Fire among us: no, mines better!!! I can read Bella's mind!!**_

_Then what am I thinking of?_

_**Fire among us: how hot Edward is! And how stupid the rest of the teenaged Cullen boys, and how shopaholic Alice is…and Rosalie!**_

_No!!_

_**Fire among us: now your thinking of how annoyed you are of not being super special to everyone!!**_

_Lucky guess!!!_

_**Ok then…Bella? Will you please marry me?**_

_Nice way to do a proposal, and we're already engaged, STUPIDSHINYVOLVOOWNER!!_

**Soo…what do you mean by him holding you?**

_He stopped me from tipping over all the time._

_**She growled at me…I was scareded…**_

**EDWARD'S A SCAREDYCAT!!!**

_**Well…well…YOUR STUPID!!**_

_**Fire among us: nice dis Edward!! Go on and say it!**_

_What dis?? Who is it to??_

_**Fire among us: um…don't…kill…me…but…um…and…yeah…um…IT'S YOU!!**_

_EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!! Go ahead, say it!!!!_

_**Stupid mind reader…**_

**Now you know how I feel!!!**

_**Stop thinking of wooing Rosalie!!**_

_Oh, mr. Bella-and-Edward-are-sick! You're the one who's always thinking of doing something all the time!! And your only doing it when your on the one-use non-sleeping beds, un-dressed!!!_

_**Oh!! Good one!!**_

_Oh! What about your dis mr. dis-someone-you-just-proposed-to-for-the-second-time-even-though-she-said-yes!_

_**You!! And him, but he was dissing fire among us! Ha!!**_

_**Fire among us: OH NO YOU DI'N'!!!**_

**Oh yes I di'**

_**Fire among us: I CAN CONTROL MINDS TOO!! Now I shall make you think of doing something Edward wouldn't be happy about!**_

**AAH!! NOT DOING THE THING I DO WITH ROSALIE ONLY WITH BELLA!!**

_**Does this have any possibility of coming true?**_

_**Fire among us: nah. I was just a li'l borededed!!!**_

_**I know how you feel**_

_What ever happened to that dis of yours?_

_**It was…I forget what it was…**_

_You're a vampire! Vamps can't forget!!!_

_**Fine! The truth is…that the author is too stupid to think of a dis before getting this far and is too lazy to get rid of it and re-do all this stuff!!**_

_**Me: it's true!**_

_**Fire among us: now Katie is thinking of finishing this cuz she has to play a game that needs her full attention with a little girl that she's watching with her grandma!**_

_**Me: it's true!**_

_**Dude, stop saying it's true!!**_

_**Me: whatev'!**_

**a/n this isn't my best, but fire among us' last line was right! I do have to go play a game with my neighbor that I'm watching with my grandma!!**


	36. author note, read and review with ideas

-1**a/n ok, I'm so so sorry, but I needed to make this authors note: **

**First of all; I need more ideas!! I have some, but only 2, and I don't want to loose all of them, cuz then you have a long wait for new ones…and that is sad…**

**Second of all; you guys should vote in my poll!! I only have 5 voters, and you can vote for multiple people!! Here are the standings as I type this:**

**Harry: 3 people**

**Serius: 0 people**

**Happy mob: 4 people**

**Katie: 0 people**

**Vouldemort(?): 1 person**

**Dave Grohl: 0 people**

**So happy mob is in first, harry in second, vouldemort(?) in third, and dave, serius, and I are tied for dead last. THAT MAKES ME SAD!! SOMEONE VOTE FOR ME!!!!!!**

**Ok, now that that is done, go vote, and give me some ideas!**


	37. Bellas NORMAL yogurt queendom!

-1**a/n OMG!! I had the funniest mental image ever! But let me tell you the story: I was bored, and started being really silly, so I dubbed my cat a knight, so now his name is Sir Knight Jake Harry Cutose! Cutos is my moms name changed with the word cute in the front, but the both start with the K sound, and end with os, so, that's ok with me! Well, then I imagined Bella dubbing Edward a knight, but I thought that it would be more funny with the idiot Cullen boys to become knights cuz I had another funnier mental image of it, so now I shall shut up and give you the story!!!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Jasper: bold _Edward: italics _Emmett: bold underlined**

Alice: normal _Bella: italics _Rosalie: underlined

-Edward is sitting with Rosalie, talking about how much they don't want Bella to be a vampire, when Jasper and Emmett walk in, with a knights armor on, and Bella in front of them, with a paper crown on.-

_**What are you doing, Jasper? Emmett?**_

**That's SIR Jasper and SIR Emmett to you!!**

**Yeah!! We're supa kool knights!**

Um…Bella? Explain?

_That's QUEEN Bella to you! And everyone else!! But Edward, if he wants to be king!!_

_**What?**_

**Bella got this idea, so so kool and stuffs, where we make a kool queendom, where cool is spelled kool and super is spelled supa and all dese oder stuff! Like these is spelled these and other is spelled oder!! We rox! That's rocks, in our language!!**

_What do you say?_

_**Ok…**_

_EVERYONE!! THE KING HAS BEEN FOUND!! MY LOYAL SUBJECTS, COME AND…SAY AWW A LOT!!_

**(Emmet plus Jasper) AWW! AWW! AWW! AWW!! AWWWWW!! **

_**Shut up!**_

**Whateva!!**

**Rosalie, want to be a knights wife?**

Do I get a nice crown?

**Well, no, but you do get lots of fake jewelry and stuff! And pretty fake dresses!**

How are dresses fake?

_I, the queen, make them out of paper!!_

**Please???**

SURE!!

-Alice walks in, with a lot of shopping bags-

Hi!! Guess what I got!!

_What?_

A cool crown, and lots of gaudy queendom-styled jewelry and dresses, and a crown that looks different than the first one, like one is girly and the other not! Oh! And I got a real cool princess hat!!

_What do they look like?!_

Well, the princess hat is pink, and has a few pink bows, and is gaudy like all the other queendom stuffs, and real cool!!

_What do the crowns look like??_

Oh! Just look at them!

-they pull out the crowns **(in my profile) **and they look at them for a bit-

_Oh! I like those dresses! Can I have them! I'm the queen!_

Sure!

I'll take this one, the green one, with a low back, and pretty sequins on part of the top!

I want some!

_You get the next ones, I promise!_

Yay!!

_How about this one?_

**(a/n Alice's dress is in blue, in the picture on my profile, but I'm changing it to pink, cuz it's Alice)**

I like this pretty one, that looks like it's wrapped a lot at the top!!

_It's yours!!_

Yay!!

_**Shouldn't we make families??**_

_Ok, me and Edward are married, he is royal by marriage, cuz the daughters get the queendom in a queendom! And we had Alice, cuz your so small_

But I want to be with Jasper!!

_Well, lets say that while Jasper was training, they ran into each other a lot, and fell in love, so now Jasper is the prince and a knight!!_

**Do I get a crown?**

Sorry, I only bought 2

**That's ok!**

_Well, yeah, and Rosalie is my second cousin, and the sons' first child, who gets the crown, if all of us die, but loves Alice, so is good! And Emmett was in knight training and fell in love with Rosalie, so their married too!!_

Works for me!

**Can I try to kill all of you? To be royal?**

_**No, cuz you're a knight, you promised us loyalty!**_

_Yeah! Don't go back on your promises! Mister! Or you get thrown into the mote with alligators that can eat and kill vampires!!_

**Yes ma'am!!**

So…now that I got all the stuff we need, do we have to wear fake dresses?

_Did you get lots of ugly jewelry?_

Yes! Loads!!

-they look at the loads of gaudy jewelry**(a/n not on my profile, sorry!)**-

_ALICE!! Daughter!! Get your husband! And then you two go out and get NORMAL yogurt, not ELFY! _

Elfy?

_No, ELFY! Evil low fat yogurt _**(a/n lanna gave me the name!)**

**Lets go! To get normal yogurt!!**

_**Hun, whey did you send them off to get yogurt? Your sitting next to about 10 jumbo packs of yogurt!**_

_It's not enough!_

_**For you to eat?**_

**If she ate all that she would be some FAT queen!**

_Mote…_

**But still beautiful!!**

_**(Edward and Rosalie) mote…**_

**But not in a way that I love her! Just in a "yay! The queen has come!" way!**

What am I? chopped vampire?

**No!! you are beautiful in the "let's do something nasty cuz I love you" way!!**

_Nice save…that you had to change cuz you almost dissed her…_

**We're back!!**

_**I still have no idea what all this yogurt is for!**_

_What are you? A dumb king?_

_**No! lamby! But still, why?**_

_Well, lion-boy, this is for the castle! It will work with normal yogurt, and all I have to do to feed myself is go to a section with the right flavor, and lick!_

Oh, can my mansion sized house be all cherry?

Can my room-area-thing be cherry too?

**We only got enough for a little bit!**

_What? How much did you get?_

**About 10,000 container**

_NOT ENOUGH! We need 1,000,000 gallons! Now, someone go and weigh all this, and tell me how much it is!_

-Emmett ways it, says it's 100 pounds, bella says that we need a total of another 10,000,000 pounds-

**We got 10,000,000 pounds, just incase you changed your mind!**

Which I saw, so don't say you didn't!

_I did! Good! Now, lets get this huge 3 layer castle of yogurt going!_

-they spend the next 2 days, minus Bella, who sleeps through part of it, building it out on a huge tarp, with a mote dug, and another house, that is 3 layers tall too, but smaller by a bit, out of yogurt, when they used it all, Alice and the rest of them climbed on top of each other, with flags, and put blue and pink flags on every top thingamajig-that's-pointed. Then they used all the aluminum foil from the tops, plus 100 things of it that Bella ordered her "daughter" to get, to make a bunch of alligators and the containers were made into furniture.

Then, the next day, it rained, and the whole castle melted into the mote, and is really wrong looking, and Bella says…

"I'm boreded of being a queen, lets stop playing!"

Everyone says "ok!!!" back-

**a/n that got really out of hand…but still, a nice, long chapter never hurts! Oh, I got 3 new ideas from fire among us, but still send me more if you have any ideas!! Now you can go press that button that makes you review!**

**Seez yaz(notz!)**

**-KATIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	38. Potter Puppet Pals turned Twilighty!

-1**a/n READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE: ok, first of all, read boycotts and barflies, it's SO awesome! Now, I just had to do this chapter, and I even get extra time today on a computer cuz my mom has a business dinner to go to!! Ha!! No to the story…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_**Edward: bold italics**_

_Bella: bold_

_LION BOY!!!! _

_**Yes, my love, my lamb chop?**_

_You know how Harry has that thing on you tube, called Potter Puppet Pals?_

_**Yes, it's funny, I personally love it when he gets killed!!**_

_Why?_

_**Wizards are so stupid!!!**_

_Ok then…back to my point!_

_**What were you going to say?**_

_Well, I think we should do a Twilight version of it!_

_**What in the world is twilight, other than a time of day?**_

_NO!! CAPITAL T! Twilight!_

_**Oh, then what is Twilight?**_

_It's the book we all star in together! _

_**Who is the main star?**_

_The two mainest stars are you and me!_

_**The main star is you, because you shine so beautifully!**_

_NO! me cuz it's in my point of view, you cuz it's about when we become true loves!_

_**Does it talk about mutt-man?**_

_In the first book, I use him to find out that you're a vampire!_

_**Oh! He is such a treaty breaker!**_

_Soo…turnmeintoavampire?_

_**No, I will not, turnyouintoavampire!**_

_Whateva!_

_**Back to the point, what else were you going to say!**_

_Well, in Twilight, they end with me in the hospital…_

_**When you said you were betting on Alice?**_

_Yup!!_

_**Cool!! Now, where does the second book end??**_

_I can't tell you!_

_**Darn!!**_

_Yeah, the second book is called New Moon, and talks mostly about Jacob and I when you were gone, and talks about when you left me…_

_**Darn!!! It's on file that I left you!! Now your dad can remember it!**_

_Well, it's in my point of view, and he really can't get near it, cuz if he does, he'll know what you are and that I plan to be changed into…_

_**Uh-oh…**_

_Going on, the next book!!!_

_**Is it called…well…um…Noon?**_

_That is a stupid title!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's called Eclipse!!_

_**Ok…what were we talking about?**_

_Well, I think we should do a Twilight version of the episode called Mysterious Ticking Noise!!_

_**Who would play who??**_

_Well, you would be in Harry Potters spot, cuz he is the star that is a man! And Jacob would be Snape, cuz Snape and Harry get mad a yell at each other, and Emmett would be Dumbledore!_

_**Let's just watch it, ok?**_

-They watch it, choose who is who, and call everyone, but the new Vouldemort and Snape say no-

**a/n ok, here is who would have taken who's place:**

**Ron: Alice,**

**Dumbledore: Emmett**

**Snape: Jacob**

**Harry: Edward**

**Harmiony(?): Bella**

**There, I know, this is a disappointment from the last chapter, but, I can't think of anything else, and I'm saving the rest of the ideas for when I'm not hungry, which should be soon, but not immediately, cuz my grandpa who lives near us is getting us some Taco Bell!! yay!! I love Mexican food!! Well, some of it!! And to fire among us, sorry I didn't use your ideas yet, but I promise you I will use one idea at least, just, as I said before, when I'm NOT hungry, now, go press that pretty button next to the thingy that says 'submit review'!! **

**-Katie!!**

**Ps. My cat is purring like a storm right now!! Ha ha!! Now, go submit a review, seriously…**


	39. neck snapping fun!

-1**a/n here you go fire among us!! A chapter that you gave me the idea for!! I may get off track…but oh well!! And I'm all un-hungry and fire among us put it, all that!! I may have Bella use that once or twice some time in the future…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Jasper: bold _Edward: bold italics _Emmett: bold underlined**

_Bella: italics_

_Ok, call everyone in!!_

_**Ok…**_

**What do you want? And why is Bella in a sparkly dress?**

**Ooh…sparkly!**

_**Yeeaah…just like us in the sun…**_

**COOL!! I got to do that sometime!**

**What?**

**Go to town when it's sunny!**

_**That's against the rules!!**_

_**Me: don't worry, I, being so nice, made it un-sunny for the next few weeks, he can go somewhere that is private and sunny! **_

_**Thanks!!**_

_**Mike: let's fight! Cullen! I want BELLA!!**_

_**She chose me over a werewolf, and she chose me over you, like, a million times!**_

_Mike! Leave unless you want to sit through my show!_

_**Mike: what show?**_

_MAGIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Mike: SURE I'LL WATCH!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Ok, let the show begin!**_

_**Jacob: LETS FIGHT! BLO- EDWARD! Why is a human in your house?**_

_**Mike: we ALL are humans!**_

_**Um, no, he is a werewolf, and all the Cullen's are vampires! Yay! Now I have to kill you!**_

_**Mike: I'M WAY TOO STRONG FOR YOU TO BEAT ME!**_

-he is beaten in a half second, I make him disappear-

_**Katie, what was that?**_

_**Me: I like to kill mike! Now to kill every human that had a crush on her!**_

_**Tyler: wtf? I was taking a shower, getting ready to take Bella to the next dance!**_

_AAAAAAAH!! NAKED TYLER!!! RUN!!!! _

_**We're vampire! Now I have to kill you, but first, let me say, Jacob is a werewolf!**_

_**Eric: I knew something was wrong! The math statistics that only a major geek could do say that you were something weird, and never went in the sun! ha!**_

-Eric and Tyler die in half a second-

_**Me: Bella, do the show before I bring Jessica here to die!**_

_Ok, then bring her here to die, deal?_

_**Me: ok!!**_

-Bella does horrible, the boys write notes while she is doing the magic show-

**This is torture!**

_**I admit, it's not the best…**_

**Or just plane good! It stinks!!!**

_**Fine! It does!**_

-Bella finishes her show-

_So THAT'S how you feel about me!! Butt heads!!!!!! KATIE! Bring 'em in!_

_**Me: here you go! Strait from my imagination station!!**_

**Now that was gay!**

_**Jessica: wha'? I was writing mrs. Edward Cullen on my notebook, you know?? While I was taking a bath!**_

_**AAAAAAAAAAH!!!! NAKED JESSICA!!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Yeah, just to tell you, 1, he's my hot and sexy vampire! 2, now they have to kill you!!!_

_**Jessica: I'm sure that Edward would rather KISS me!!!!**_

_**\**_

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JESSICA LOOKING FOR ME TO KISS HER!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR EXISTENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Let's just get on with it!!!!!!!**

-Jasper has a fun time cracking her neck, when I have Lauren show up-

_**Lauren: wtf?? I was dreaming of Edward while being naked and using a s e x toy!**_

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! RUN FROM THE WICKED WITCH THING THAT WANTS ME TO HAVE S E X WITH HER!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Breath, Edward, run and breath…**_

_**Lauren: oh!! Now let's get the show on the road!!**_

_**WE'RE VAMPIRES THAT HAVE TO KILL YOU NOW!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Ok, Jasper, you can kill her, I'm afraid of touching her!!**_

**I WANNA GET TO KILL HER!!**

_**Lauren: yeah! Sure that's what you want to do…kill me with your amazing s e x skills!!!**_

**Ok, time to die!!**

-they have a mighty good time killing her, I make her disappear, and then I bring in a random girl…-

_**Fire among us: dude! I was in the middle of wanting to have a man like Edward here!!!!**_

_**We're vampires!!! Time to die!!**_

-they try to kill fire among us-

**Wtf?**

_**Fire among us: yeah…I know…I'm a vampire too…**_

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**a/n ok, it was supposed to be a magic show, but then I wanted to kill Mike, and then I wanted to kill the rest of them…sorry…but it still has a magic show!!! Lets just say it has part of your idea in it!! AND you got to be a vampire!! Hehe!!!**


	40. what's a woohoo vacation?

-1**a/n yay!! I have ideas! And just thought of the one I'm using here, sorry people who gave me ideas so far, but I need to write this one down, cuz it's real funny, to me, in my head…going on!!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

Alice: normal **Bella: bold**

**ALFONZO!!!! ALFONZO TUBE!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!?**

Right next to you, BB!!!!!

**Ok then…ALFONZO SAY WHAT?**

What?

**Where are da rest of da gang?**

Well, Meep ran away with monkey-man, to have a woohoo style vacation, lion-boy saw my vision of what we were going to talk about, and ran…and Sir cheese stix felt my mischief, and my laughter, and all that, so yeah…

**DARN!! Wait, a woohoo vacation??**

Yeah…like you lion-boy were going to do…wit da skinny-dipping and stuffs…

**OOOH! So one to Hawaii!**

No…to do their favorite…thing…

**Oh!! Get married again? And again…and again…**

NO! oh! You give me such frustration sometimes! Migraines! I repeat, MIGRAINES!!!

**You're a vampire, you can't get migraines!!!**

Oh! And your still a human!

**That hurts!**

Whateva!!!!

**BACK TO THE POINT!! WOMAN!!**

Well, you know…it involves a bed…and being naked…

**AAAAH!!! PAINFUL MEMORIES OF NAKE TYLER!! AAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Whateva!

**Back to the point…a bed…naked…ARE THEY GOING ON A VACATION FROM EACHOTHER!! AND DATING OTHER SPECIES' LIKE FAIRIES??**

_**Random fairy I made up in my head named tutu: hey!! We prefer the name SMALL FLYING CREATURES!!**_

**Whateva!!!!!!! Fairy! But still, have you or any other "small flying creatures" been dating vampires named Rosalie and Emmett??**

_**Tutu: NO!! I'm dating a hot fairy named Edward!!**_

**EDWARD'S CHEATING ON ME?!?!?!?!?!?!**

_**Tutu: NO! your Edward is a vampire, mine isn't, mine is a hot fairy, with green eyes…**_

**Sounds like a human Edward to me…**

_**Tutu: AS I WAS SAYING! Green eyes, hair and skin! With brown clothes!!**_

Eek! Fashion fiasco are his middle names!

_**Tutu: that is why I'm all blue, with pretty blue eyes that are darker than my LIGHT blue skin, and a dress that looks hot and is the color of my eyes! Oh, and my hair is the same color as my dress and eyes!**_

Ooh-la-la! That is what I call a fashion fairy!

_**Tutu: are you sure your not a fairy?**_

YES!!

_**Tutu: I'm leaving now…don't kill me…please…**_

**WHATEVA!!!!**

Yeah! WHATEVA!!!

**Soo…what are Meep and monkey-man doing??**

Umm…remember what Lauren wanted to do?

**Oh! Yeah, she wanted to not know that they are vampires!!**

NO!!! MIGRAINES!!

**VAMPIRE!!!! NO MIGRAINES!!!**

WHATEVA!!

**To you too!**

BUTT HEAD!!

**DORK!!**

UNFASHIONABLE HUMAN!

**OVERLY FASHIONABLT VAMPIRE!!**

WHATEVA!!

-after sitting alone, staring at each other, they start again-

**Soo…they are having s e x?**

How'd finally know?

**I could hear the noise of knocking around up there!**

Oh…stupid, unreliable, s e x having vampires!!

**Soo…now that I know what they're doing, wanna drive Edward nuts?**

SURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-they bother Edward, by meowing like cats…which reminded him of the vampire kitties…yowzerz!-

**a/n new word!! You wanna know what my fave 3 words next to each other are? Well, who cares what you want! You get it anyway! They are…stop trying to grab the keyboard!!!…ok, they are AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! NAKED TYLER!!!!!!! And my fourth fave word is…RUN!!!!!! Hehehaha! Well, this is 3 pages, so don't complain, and don't forget about my pole!!**


	41. false alarm, authors note, NEW STORY UP!

-1**a/n hola!! Just to tell you, I'm on the trashy old computer, so this is just an authors note to tell you about my new story! It's the story about how Jasper killed all those kitties, but only one chapter is up, and it's pretty short, and may not be too funny. But I tried!! Read the authors note in it! I think it tells you something important, but I'm to tired to check! Sorry for the false alarm, and for no new chapters for a while, really, I am! Just please forgive me and give me some time!! I need some food and sleep and stuff!! But if I get sick or something, then I get to write more on the computer, cuz I'll be here all day, so you will get all the chapters I can think of!! But for now…just read the new story…sorry…so…so…tired…(yawns about 1000 times) ok, now go read it!!**


	42. FUN song and the fairy!

-1**a/n A REAL CHAPTER!!!!!! I'm like, SO SO SO SO SOSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! I was in da worst mood ever earlier, and I couldn't think of anything, and now I thought of something, but you won't get it unless you read chapter 2 of KITTY KILLER! Ok? Good, now, either go read it, or read on!!!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang**(finally!)**

**Jasper: bold _Edward: Bold italics _Emmett: bold underlined**

Alice: normal _Bella: italics _Rosalie: underlined

**Do you all remember Simon??**

_Who?_

_**It WAS Garfield's brother, but then JASPER killed him!!!!**_

**Yeah! I liked Simon!!**

Yeah, you're the one who wanted him to be a Cullen!!

**I DIDN'T KNOW WHO HE WAS!!!**

You could just have checked his COLLAR!!!

**I didn't even look there!!**

_That could have sounded nasty…_

_**You are right…eeeew…**_

**CAT'S TASTE GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Ggggggggrrrrrrrrrggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

**OK! They don't!**

_**Ha! Such a gullible idiot!!!**_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD JASPER JUST GOT OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDD!!! DDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!_

That was weird…

_I know…weird is my specialty! Ask my white lion!!!_

_**Oh, cuz I'm so pale?**_

_No! cuz you think I'm so odd, and call me a black lamb, I call you a white lion!!_

**Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!!!!! How I love to taste KKIITTTTIIEESS!!!**

_**Was that singing…and writing the words on paper at the same time??**_

**Yez it iz!**

_NOT COOL!! STOP USING STUFFS THAT ISN'T FOR YOU!!!!_

**WHATEVA!!**

_YO MAMMA!!! THAT'S NOT ESME!!!_

**YO MAMMA!!**

_WHAT IS MY MOM??? HUH???_

_**IF YOU SAY ANYTHING THAT IS A DIS, YOU ARE DEAD, AGAIN, THEN I WILL LET YOU HEAL, AND KILL YOU 10 MORE TIMES, AND THEN BURN YOU, AND THEN BURN YOUR ASHES, AND THEN BLOW THE ASHES INTO THE WIND.**_

**Ok…YO MAMMA SO…PERTY SHE MAKE ME SMILE??**

_PERVERT!!!!!_

_**YO MAMMA WAS SO BAD AT HAVING BABIES, AN EXAMPLE IS YOU!!!**_

_YO MAMMA…SO WHITE AND NERDY THAT THE BAND THAT SAND THAT SONG ACTUALLY NAMED IT AFTER HER!!!_

_**What was that??**_

_No idea, I lost all my idea!_

_**Me: I did that once…or twice…or more…**_

_Back to the point…what did that cat look like?_

**He looked like dinner!**

_Ggggrrrgggrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

_**My woman can growl!!!!**_

_Yes, I can!!! Now, lion-boy, get out of the way!!!!_

_**Of what??**_

_The paper!!_

_**You just wrote on it!!**_

_Good point…_

**Sigh…I miss the less fat, smooth and fluffy furred, scared, trying to escape catso much!!!!!!**

_Ok then…_

**I'm afraid to go to sleep at night…**

_**You CAN'T go to sleep!!**_

**Says you!!!**

_**And every other vampire/werewolf/fairy/Bella**_

**What happened to tutu??**

_**La tua cantante: HI!! I'M ONE OF TUTU'S FUN BUDDIES!!!!**_

_**Great…**_

_**La tua cantante: wanna sing a song?**_

YES!!!!

_**(everyone else) NO WAY!!!**_

_**La tua cantante: F IS FOR FRIENDS THAT DO STUFF TOGETHER! U IS FOR YOU AND ME! N IS FOR ANYWHERE AND ANY PLACE IN TIME, DOWN HERE IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA!!!!!!!**_

F IS FOR FRIENDS THAT DO STUFF TOGETHER!!

**I don't wanna sing!!**

DO IT OR YOUR AWAY FROM ME FOR A WEEK!!

**U IS FOR YOU AND ME…**

_N IS FOR ANYWHERE, AND ANYPLACE IN TIME!_

**DDDOOOWWWNNN HHHEEERRREEE IIINNN TTTHHHEEE DDDEEEPPP BBBLLLUUUEEE SSSEEEAAA!!!**

_**Remember, Alice, that is why we don't SING!!!**_

Oh, yeah…

**a/n ok, I almost fell asleep while I was writing this, so I will post this quickly, and I want you to review, and I don't even care if it's to tell me how evil I am!!!**


	43. Im da vamp, U da vamp, we all vamps!

-1**A/n SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! I've been SO busy!! And I'm still behind on my reading! I should be reading the other stories but I miss getting reviews…remember to read my new story!! I am so happy with it!! 3 chapters in, and I already have a whole 20 reviews!! I missed you so much, so even if I have no idea what to write about, I'll think of something, as long as I write it…now I'll stop this…**

**DISCLAIMER: you got a problem with it?? I like disclaimers! Not really…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Edward: bold _Bella: bold italics __Happy mob(HM): bold italics w/ underline_**

_**RAWR!!!!!!**_

**Ummm…**

_**BELLA!! That sounds like lion-boys favorite drink!!!**_

**Ha!! Rawr…I like it…**

_**WHAT EVA!! I WANT TO BE MY OWN WOMAN!!**_

**Um…ok**

_**Hi**_

**Hi**

_**Are you a vampire?**_

**Bella?? We already got through this…yes…**

_**No**_

_**Yes he is!!! I WANNA DATE LION-BOY!!**_

**NO! I am dating BELLA!! And I am a VAMPIRE!!**

_**Sure you are…**_

_**He is…**_

**I AM THE VAMPIRE!!**

_**No, I am the vampire in this vampire-human relationship!**_

**Ugh! How do I get you to see that I'm a vampire?**

_**You bite me!**_

**Other than that**

_**Bite one of us!!**_

_**How about that mountain lion over there?**_

**Sure!**

-Edward goes and snacks on some mountain lion-

**Yummy!!! My favorite snack!**

_**Good! Ok, I guess I am human BOO!! Turn me into a vampire?**_

**No**

_**Us?**_

**No**

_**Bully…**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**a/n ok, I got lazy, so I put that much of a ruler up, and you have to live with it! So…how do you like this? I meant to put it up yesterday, but my sister took the computer, so I had to wait.**


	44. BELLA AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY!

-1**a/n OK, I wanna say tanks to you all, cuz it's probably been just over a month and a week, and I have almost 150 reviews!! I meant to put this up a while ago, but my sister again, stole the computer…and also, all reviews are accepted!!! Not much to say really…thanks to lanna for this idea, and please read her stories, they really rock!!!! And Krakengirls story, called Vampire Gems. It rocks too!!!!!!! I almost forgot, whenever Bush sends out the cash, I will probably be on more! To those who don't know what I mean, Bush is sending out 300 US dollars per person to every household! And my family is just my sister, mom, and I, so we get 900 dollars, and we will probably use it to get a laptop so I can have more time on the internet!!**

Notes With Bella and The Cullens

_**Edward: bold italics **_**Emmett: bold underlined**

Alice: normal _Bella: italics_

_**Bella? Alice? Can you tell me why, when I was driving home, I heard everyone saying stuff like "all the stores are out of candy!" Emmett? Are you the mastermind making my lamb chop do this??  
**_

**NOOO!! Um…what are they doing?**

We making da coolest ting in da universe!!!!

**CAN I JOIN?!?!?!**

_**Are you kidding me? A whole, 3 story house made of chocolate??**_

_It'll take so little time! All I have to do is stay away and tell Alice how it looks while she, and now Emmett, make it at vampire speed!!_

Yeah! And then we are going to stay in it for a while!! But Bella is going to leave to go to the bathroom…

_DARN!! I so wanted to use the chocolate and gumdrop toilet!! _

But then you couldn't eat it

_Who says??_

_**Let's see…me, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett**_

**I say it's fine!**

_**Ok…then me, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, and all the doctors and non-sick peeps in da universe!!**_

_FINE!!! But I want a lot of time to eat lots of other chocolate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Ok, you can eat mostly everything else, but if your stomach hurts, you stop ok?**_

_WHY!!_

_**Becau-**_

**THAT'S NO FAIR TO HER!!**

_**Bu-**_

_If I have to stop it will all melt!_

_**Fine! Go on, but you have to be careful!**_

_Yeah yeah,_

Guess what!!!

_What?????_

Our house is going to be a success!!

**What?**

_**It means it's going to work**_

**Oh…don't use big words!!**

_**But before you start…Katie? What time is it?**_

_**Me: it's like, 7 am! Just let her have some fun!!**_

_**You were supposed to say midnight…**_

_**Me: sure I was…**_

_**You: I WANNA HELP!!!!!**_

**Are you vampires?**

_**You: Katie? Are we vampires?**_

_**Me: yes, cuz today I want you to be!**_

_**You: THE ANSWER IS YES!!!!**_

**Sweat…**

_**Sweat??**_

**Oh, I mean sweet…**

_**That's better…**_

_STOP WIT DA DOTS!!!_

_**Ok, I'll stop! Or will I?**_

_YOU WILL!!!!!_

_**Yes ma'am…**_

_Hey! You used them!!_

_**Sorry.**_

Ha! This will rock!! Let's build it people!!!

-All of you plus Emmett and Alice work to make it, while Bella sit's down and Edward goes to turn on some building music. When he does, everyone hears the Bob the Builder theme song. As Edward comes back, you all stop working and look at him like he just kissed a werewolf.

"What?" he says, "it's kinda catchy! Bob the builder, can we fix it? Bob the builder, YES WE CAN!"

"can we call it Bella the builder?" Bella asks, wanting to take the place of another non-real character.

"NO! THAT'S MY PART!!" Bob says, with his friends and that really stupid truck that thinks he's going to ruin everything, and the yellow one. And the rest…

"YES!!" Bella answers and gets up and stares down Bob, who is really short…

"Fine!" Bob says, and then sings… "Bob the Runner, can we run-away? Bob the runner, YES WE CAN!! BEFORE WE GET HURT BY BELLA!!!"

And so the Cullens and you start to sing, "Bella the builder! Can we fix it? Bella the builder! Yes we can!!!" in a really gay way…and instead of all the trucks, it's all of you, and Alice and Emmett, who had fun, while Emmett started to eat a bit…-

**a/n for some reason, I'm up at 7 am, and writing about fictional characters…and bob…the builder…to be exact…**

**I had written part of this forever ago, and then my sis took the computer, and she saved it, and then I had to wait, and I forgot about it until now! So here you go, one in the middle of the morning, just for you!! Unless I don't have the time, and put this on in the afternoon…**


	45. spider pig, harry plopper, or ken?

-1**a/n last night I thought of 2 ideas, and I almost forgot one, but now I remember both…one I need to do some research on…(Bob the builder, hint hint) and it will be real funny, to me, anyway. And the other one I'm using for this chapter, if I don't get off task…which is not too hard…also, I want to ask you all to read the story called Moments With the Cullens, by readinangel. She really need reviews, and I don't want her to delete the story, like I have done to one or two of mine. So read hers and review!! If you read and didn't review, who cares if another chapter is up, I review either way, so you can too!!! Now you can read about what I chose to write about…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Jasper: bold _Edward: bold italics_**

Alice: normal _Bella: italics_

_SPIDER PIG!!_

SPIDER PIG!!

**DOES WHATEVER A SPIDER PIG DOES!!!!**

_**Wtf?**_

_We singing about a pig!! That's a spider!!!_

No, he was bitten by a radio active spider, and now has spidery skills!!

_**Like?**_

_I KNOW!! HE CAN WALK ON WALLS!!!_

_**Oh, your talking about that pig thing from the Simpson's Movie, aren't you?**_

**No, just another pig that is exactly alike from it. DUH!!!**

_SPIDER PIG!!_

SPIDER PIG!!

**DOES WHATEVER A SPIDER PIG DOES!**

_CAN HE SPIN_

FROM A WEB?!

_**No, he can't…**_

**CUZ HE'S A PIG!!**

Ha!! Edward! You sang part of it!!

_Actually wroteded_

_**Good point…**_

_Like I ever have bad ones!!_

………

**No, she doesn't, have bad ones, that is!!**

HA HA!! GOOD PLAN SISTA!!!

_I KNOW!! I ROCK!!!!_

_**WHAT?? Why are you going to do that?? Of all things??**_

_Cuz…_

**I'm, lost…**

_**Cuz why??**_

_I wanna!!_

_**Ok…you…have…fun…**_

NO!!! don't leave, we need you!!

_**Great, are you serious!!!**_

**Yes, they are!**

You don't know what we're talking about

**But I want to know…so I will…in 5…4…**

_**Will he?**_

No

**3…**

_**You**_

**2…**

_**Are…**_

_**1…**_

_**Wrong**_

**LIFT OFF!!! Oh, it didn't work…now I will beat it out of Edward!!**

_NO YOU WON'T!! HIS SAVIOR IS HERE!!!_

_**Yeah, I got Bella!!**_

_Ha!!_

-she stands next to Edward, Jasper can't come near, he cries, and then they go off and do what they were going to do, after telling Jasper. Which was to buy lots of pigs, find one with a bit of hair at the top, get a bakers hat, and have Edward hold him to the ceiling, moving him forward slowly, while they sang out the spider pig song…

"SPIDER PIG! SPIDER PIG!! DOES WHATEVER A SPIDER PIG DOES!! CAN HE SPIN FROM A WEB?! NO HE CAN'T! CUZ HE'S A PIG!!!"

Then they forced Edward to sing too, and they sang all night long…well, until 8:30, when Bella was carried to bed by Edward, leaving Alice with spider pig.

The next morning, Bella and Edward were coming downstairs, to see Alice playing with some sort of makeup on spider pig. "um…Alice? What are you doing to spider pig?" Bella asks.

"oh, he's not spider pig anymore, he's Harry Plopper!" she shows a face with glasses made on with makeup, and a scar made out of eyeliner. Then Edward growls, and wipes away the stuff, and Alice re-does his makeup to make him look like Ken. Complete with a tear cuz he and Barbie broke up!-

**A/n SPIDER PIG! SPIDER PIG!! Ha, I loved that movie, if you don't get this chapter, it's from the Simpson's movie. I loved that part, and that part the most. Other than Ima Weener!! Ha ha!!! Who wants to find the treasure of Ima Weener with me??**


	46. BOB THE BUILDER!

-1**a/n first of all, sorry to la tua cantante for not giving you a part in a while. I don't have a part in this chapter, unless I get off track…which I probably will…like I always do…I shall now shut up…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Alice: bold **Bella: normal

Alice!!!

**Yezerz, BB?**

Alfonzo, I'm boredededed!!

**Wanna watch some TV?**

What will be on?

**Probably Bob The Builder!!**

YES YES YEZERZ YES!!!!! I WILL WATCH BOB!!

-they turn on the TV, to see that Bob is on in seconds, so Alice gets some popcorn, and when she comes back, it has started. The episode is called Scoop Saves the Day.-

**Scary…scary…storm…AAAAH!!!!!**

Shhhh…Alice, it's not real!!

**Yes it is…**

Ok, then AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Good for you!**

Ok, now it's morning…no more storm…good…

**OMC!! They have to clean up all that stuff!!! And get no help!!**

This town is full of bullies!!!!

**Totally!!**

Ok, so we have Muck and Lofty…

**Ok, Muck and Lofty, go to a lake with the bird and the cat.**

And then…the kitty…AHHHHH!!!! DON'T DO IT!!!!!

**Too late…she did…poor kitty…she's stuck…**

They will never save her!

**Give them a chance now…**

KITTY WILL END UP LIKE ATHENA!!! BOTH OF THEM!!!

**Hey, birdy is getting help!! Let's watch!!**

-they watch as birdy gets friends, to get bob-

AAAH!! HOW ARE THEY GOING TO GET BOB!!!!

**Birdy is getting him!! Yayzerz!!!!**

-they watch as birdy get's Bob and Scoop, and they all go to the pond, where kitty is stuck over it in a tree.-

**Look look!!!!**

YAYZERZ!!!!

-they watch as Scoop puts the ducks in Dizzy, and then catches kitty as she falls from the tree-

**YAYZERZERZ!!!!**

YIPPIDY DIPPIDY YIPPIDY YAYZERZ!!

**Go bob! Go bob! Go bob! Go bob!! Go bob!!**

He rocks my stockings!!

**Don't you mean socks??**

Oh, yes…

-they look at each other with deadly serious faces, and then they start to sing BOB THE BUILDER on the top of their lungs, and run around the house, to get everyone else down stairs to watch Scoop saves the day, which they have recorded over one of Rosalie and Emmetts weddings. They all get scared at the same parts, and it's almost exactly the same as above notes, with more people…-

**a/n not to big, but I have to go soon, so I might as well add it now, and get it over with.**


	47. TMTN Twilight style!

-1**a/n I will only say one thing…I blame all the people who won't review for my lack of hyperness and chapters. And the fact that I have no ideas…well, I do, but their on the downstairs computer…which I'm not on right now… also, listen to The Mysterious Ticking Noise, by Potter Puppet Pals, the normal one, while your reading this, and read it in rhythm, and if you don't get it, I'll put who is who on the bottom, you should understand Victoria perfectly fine! REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET MY POLL!!**

**Disclaimer: I have to do it this time, lets just say I don't own anything in this chapter!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Jacob: bold _Edward: bold italics __Victoria: all 3 _**

Alice: normal _Bella: italics _Rosalie: underlined

**(a/n EEGAD!! Victoria! What am I thinking! I'll show you…)**

**Hhhmmm…what is that mysterious ticking noise?…not over here…not over there…hm…kind of catchy…Black, Black, Jacob Black. Black, Black, Jacob Black.**

ROSALIE!

**Black, Black, Jacob Black.**

ROSALIE!

**Black, Black, Jacob Black.**

ROSALIE!

Alice, Alice, Alice CUllen!(repeats)

**Black, Black, Jacob Black. (repeats)**

ROSALIE! (repeats)

_Bella…Bella…Bella, Bella, Bella. (repeats)_

_**EDWARD CULLEN, EDWARD CULLEN! OH! EDWARD CULLLEN, EDWARD CULLEN YEAH! EDWARD CULLEN, EDWARD CULLEN! OH! EDWARD CULLEN, EDWARD CULLEN! THAT'S ME!**_

**BLACK!**

_**EDWARD!**_

**BLACK!**

_**EDWARD! **_

**BLACK!**

_**EDWARD!**_

**BLACK!**

_**EDWARD!**_

**BLACK!**

_**EDWARD!**_

**BLACK!**

_**EDWARD! **_

**BLACK!**

_**EDWARD!**_

**BLACK!**

_**EDWARD!**_

(naked) ROSALIE!!!!

_(slowly, while passing a stunned Edward and Jacob, looking away from naked Rosalie) Bella…_

Rosalie! (repeating again)

Alice, Alice, Alice CUllen!(repeating again)

_Bella…Bella…Bella, Bella, Bella,(repeating again)_

**Black, Black, Jacob Black. (repeating again)**

_**Edward Cullen, I'm Edward Cullen, Edward Edward Cullen!**_

_**(everyone, but Victoria) SINGIN' OUR SONG! ALL DAY LONG! IN FOOoorks!!!**_

I found the source of the ticking! It's a vamp-werewolf-and-human-killing pipe bomb!

_**(Bella and Jacob) YYAAY!!!**_

-While Rosalie and Edward look at each other, the bomb blows up and they all die.-

_**Mwahahahahaha! (starts ticking noises with a random wand she was holding) Victoria, Victoria, ooh Vicky Vicky Vick Victoria!!**_

-Victoria disappears-

**a/n ha ha!! I had fun writing this! I kept looking back and making sure it was right, well, almost right, I had to change Victoria's line a bit, and add the vamp-werewolf-and-human-killing part, and change it to Twilight names!! I'm adding Victoria as a choice in my poll, if you already voted, then tell me if you want her back in a review!! Remember to do it!!!**


	48. worst chap ever, sadly

-1**a/n sorry it's been so long!!! I've had very little inspiration lately…coughreviewcough…well, going on, I had the bestest dream any Twilight fan could have!!! Well, here is my dream, cuz I was so happy to have it!!!:**

**Ok, I was in school, and I'm in middle school, so yeah…but it was the start of PE, and my teacher, let's call him MD, was telling us about some group activity (I forgot what). I was in a group with my cousin in my same grade, named Alex, and EDWARD was in the other group, and I was going to miss Edward, cuz it was going to be a long project, (I was like Bella) and I looked sad, and Alex, was all like, "what's wrong?" and then he realized I was looking at Edward, and he went to Edward to tell him that I was worried I wouldn't see him a lot. When he came back, Alex told me that Edward told me that his Saturdays were mine…and I looked at him, and he was smiling at me, and I smiled back. Then I was woken up…and there was something about this girl I don't like in it…but it makes no sense, it was in my middle school, and Edward is too old for that…but I still loved it!!! For the last 4 days, I've been Twilight crazy!!!!! Including now…EDWARD!!! Sigh…sigh…Edward…sigh…now I will get to the real story…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Jasper: bold _Edward: bold italics _Emmett: bold underlined _you: all 3_**

Alice: normal _Bella: italics _Rosalie: underlined _me: underlined italics_

**(a/n this is in my mind! Ok??)**

**Sigh…sigh…**

What's wrong??

**Well…Katie hasn't made us a lot of things that I want…**

_You want a book store?? It will be big??_

**YES!!!!**

_Ok, here it is, next to the remake of the Mall of America!!_

_**Can you make me and Bella a room??**_

_It's just like yours, it has all the CD's that you have, and one or two more…_

_Thanks!! Does it have the gold bed??_

_Yep!!_

_What about a room for the rest of them?_

_There, Alice and Jasper's is made to keep noise out, and Rosalie and Emmett's is made to keep noise in, if you get my drift…_

_Thanks for the visual…not…_

_**Yeah, I had to see it even more visually…eew…**_

**Woohoo!!! Time wit my Rosalie, without worrying!!!**

_**Hi!!**_

_**AAAAH!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!**_

_**No, we want to see your house!!!**_

_It is pretty realistic…_

_**Yeah, it rocks, now…can we have a gift??**_

_There, you now have autograph books, and lanna's has Emmetts already in it!!_

_**Lanna: yippidy dippidy yippy yippy dippy yay!!!**_

_**Wtf?**_

_**Wtf?**_

**Wtf?**

_**Lanna: what?? She made me say it!!!**_

_**Good point…**_

_I have one now too. EDWARD!!! THE REST OF YOU CULLENS!!! BELLA!!!! CHARLIE!!!! GET AUTOGRAPHING!!!_

_**Charlie isn't here…**_

**Charlie: yes I am…hey, you better be good to Bella, or I'll shoot you!!! I have the power!!!**

_**Ha! You don't know how funny that is!!!**_

_DAD!! DON'T EMBARRASS ME!!!!!!!! BUTT HEAD!!!!!!_

**Charlie: I'll just do my work and get OUT of here…**

Good plan…

_See ya!!_

-you all get autographs from everyone, including Charlie!!!-

_**This is the worst 3 pages you've ever written!!**_

_Blame that on the not-reviewers!! If I had more reviews, I would be able to do a better chapter!!_

**a/n that last bit is true!!! This is SOOOO SOOOOOOO SOO SOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO boring. I hate this chapter, but I'll post it, cuz I'm too bored to rewrite it!! Don't forget to review, do my poll, and VOTE FOR ME FOR ONCE!! There are more votes for Vouldemort than me!!!**


	49. stupid confederates and my buddy Kaleena

-1**a/n I am now addicted to the word shall…and my bestest buddy that I met through Rosa, named Kaleena, so if you are one of my other bestest buddies, don't get angry…now I SHALL start it…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Jasper: bold _Edward: bold italics _Emmett: bold underlined**

Alice: normal _Bella: italics _Rosalie: underlined _**me/you/Kaleena: all 3**_

Hello!!!!

_Hi!!!!! Why did you say hi?_

I said hello, not hi, and I did so cuz Katie has made a friend star in this episode of…

**NOTES WITH JASPER AND THE GANG!!!**

_**Wrong, notes with BELLA and the gang, so get over yourself, Jasper**_

**Grr…fine!! It is named for Bella! But why?**

_**Me: I FELT LIKE IT AND BELLA IS THE MAIN CHARACTER!! NOT YOU!!! Stupid confederate…**_

**YOU DID NOT JUST DIS THE CONFEDERATE ARMY!!**

_**Me: oh yes I di'!!**_

**NO YOU DI'N'**

_**Yes, she did, now shut up, you know they were wrong!!**_

**Uh, NO!! I AM a confederate soldier, so get over it!!!**

_**Kaleena: HI! I didn't read the book yet, so stop giving away things!!!**_

I thought it was against the law!!

_**Kaleena: no…it's not…**_

Oh, well, can I tell you what I lub to do?

_**NO!**_

_NO!!_

**No!!**

NO!!!

_**Kaleena: sure…**_

I LUB TO SHOP!!! S-H-O-P-P-I-N-G R-O-C-K-S M-Y A-L-R-E-D-Y R-O-C-K-I-N-' S-O-C-K-S A-N-D B-E-L-L-A-S A-L-R-E-A-D-Y R-O-C-K-I-N-G S-O-C-K-S!!!!!

_**Kaleena: ok then…**_

_You should go run…cuz in about 5 seconds, she will drag you off to shop at the most expensive stores out there, where belts cost 300 bucks a piece…_

_**Kaleena: ………ok………**_

-5 seconds later, Alice snatches up Kaleena to play Kaleena-doll with-

_Are you sure I'm not psychic?_

_**Yes, you are not psychic, I promise you that.**_

-they stop doing notes, and go do stuff in their rooms in my brain. And just to tell you, Kaleena hasn't read Twilight, really, she hasn't, so send me reviews telling her to read it, and just to tell you, I have more than 6000 views, so HA! KALEENA!! READ IT!!!-

**a/n that kinda was my authors note…seriously, she hasn't read Twilight…but she shall read it…before 2009, I promise!!!**


	50. OOH EEH OOH AH AH!

-1**a/n can I get a bit more support from my reviewers to force Kaleena to read Twilight? My sister just finished New Moon…AND DOESN'T WANT TO START ECLIPSE IMMEDIATLY!!! That's like, against the rules in my book…I stayed up all night…it's 11:30 am as I write this, and I still have to find something for my homework…grr homework…also, I HATE MY TEACHERS!!! Except my history teacher. I stink at it, but it's just that I hate history all together! But they keep on loading me with projects!! I had to worry about this thing last Friday, THAT WAS CANCELED!! I have a huge poem project due this Friday, even though I'm mostly done with it, a reading project that I have no idea when it's due, and I keep forgetting to do my little science homework! Therefore, I'm probably failing! All I can say is "at least it's the beginning of this quarter, not near the end!" cuz then I would be dead…and I would do it, my mom doesn't even care as much about grades as I do!! I shall shut up on my "I hate homework and all things school" rant for now. At least it's halfway through the year…I have a spring break…and they may give us less homework…or I may get on top of it…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_**Edward: bold italics **_**Bella: bold underlined **Alice: normal mutt-man: underlined

OOH!

_**Umm…**_

**EEH!**

OOH

**AH AH!**

TING TANG!!

**WALLA WALLA**

BING BANG!!

_**Me: OOH EEH OOH AH AH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG!!!**_

_**Witch Doctor?**_

**We never said anything about doctors…Edward…**

That's the name of the ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang song

**Oh…then yes!! It does rock!!!**

_**Ok then…**_

_**You: OOH EEH OOH AH AH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG!! OOH EEH OOH AH AH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG!!**_

_**Me: OOH EEH OOH AH AH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG!!!! OH EEH OOH AH AH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG!!**_

BELLA!! THIS SONG IS FOR YOU!!!

I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do  
He said that ...

Ooh eeh, ooh ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooh eeh, ooh ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang...  
Ooh eeh, ooh ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooh eeh, ooh ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang

I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true  
I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice  
And then the witch doctor, he game me this advice  
He said to ...

Ooh eeh, ooh ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooh eeh, ooh ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang...  
Ooh eeh, ooh ah ah ting tang   
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooh eeh, ooh ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang

Now, you've been keeping love from me  
Just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
So I went out and found myself  
A guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart

My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to say  
My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you  
Oh, Baby ...

Ooh eeh, ooh ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooh eeh, ooh ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang...  
Ooh eeh, ooh ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooh eeh, ooh ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang

**Yeah…Jacob? Who was your witch doctor?**

Why, Sam, of course!

**Yeah…Sam was making a fool of you…that song already exists, and now has no affect on humans who love vampires!! (and I mean REAL love, happy mob! Not addicted to him love!)**

_**You: uh oh…if Jacob doesn't start running this kid with the name "Jake isn't the worst, only second worst, the worst are the editors who didn't take Twilight first!!" will knock him over…**_

I'm running!!

_**Jake isn't the worst, only the second worst, the worst are the editors who didn't take Twilight first!! (aka Jake isn't the worst): HA!! I'M A WEREWOLF TOO! THE FASTEST ONE ON THIS EARTH!!!!! AND OTHER PLANETS, IF THEY EXIST!!**_

_**Me: ok, I have to go now, and talk to Kaleena!! Who you can stop reviewing to me about, cuz she promises to read it!!!**_


	51. muttman returns sadly

-1**a/n I tank Moonchild101713, who reviewed lots, cuz I like to get reviews, and she made me laugh…and I also had to read some chapters… (coughbella'spregnantcough) that made me laugh!!!!!!!!!!!! He he!!! I have no oreos today…grrrr…I miss milks best friend…grrr…I shall shut up now…so I may go and write a chapter… oh, and I thank someone who gave me this idea a long time ago…sorry…Ideas???**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_**Edward: bold italics **_**Jacob(grrr): bold underlined**

Alice: normal _Bella: italics_

_But WHY!!!!!_

We told you, we can't trust Emmett and Jasper to keep you safe, and we all have to go hunting!!!

_**Yes…sadly…my only choices were Jacob or Charlie…and Charlie is a human…who has threatened to kill me…and he can't keep you safe…**_

_Hello?????? How about another one of dem werewolves, than the one who loves me??? And will try to kiss me!!_

We asked them all, even that leaders' wife, they all said no…

_Ummm…ummm…wait, we're in Katies' head! She could make one of you not need to go, perhaps Edward…?_

_**Me: that's the only power I DON'T have, they all still have to hunt, and I want you to be forced to talk to mutt-man!!**_

_**So it's YOUR fault???????? Grrrr…Bella, I promise to be back as soon as I'm full.**_

And I'm keeping watch over you!

_Can't you just make me into a vampire??? Katie can make you have a new treaty?_

_**Me: sorry, I can't make you a vampire, and Edward is forcing everyone who is one not to do it…I wish I could, but I like Edward, and I'm sure he would give me a headache if I made you a vamp.**_

_**Smart child…smart…**_

_**Me: dude, don't say smart child, just call me smart!!**_

_**I admit, she is right, I would…**_

_Grrr…I hate you, Katie,_

_**Me: fine with me! Mutt-man's here!!**_

**I saw that!! And the name is Jacob!**

_Who cares!!!_

_**La tua cantante: dude, no one cares WHAT your name is, you're a MUTT!! A big, fat, stinky, MUTT!!**_

**Hey…I'm only big when I'm in WOLF form…and big…and fat…**

_**Liar! You stink all the time!!**_

**Just give me Bella already!!!**

_**Grr…**_

_Your idea, Edward, but I'll still let you back out of it, if you want…_

_**I can't…sorry, love, lamb chop…**_

_Just hurry up, get out there, hunt, and get back! I'm gonna miss my lion if you don't…_

-we leave, Edward and Alice leave, and Jacob and Bella are alone…eew…-

**Sooo…wanna kiss?**

_No, never…_

**Wanna let me kill Edward and all the Cullens so that I can be with you??**

_No, cuz you would kill me too, I am marrying Edward soon, you know!!!_

**In notes??**

_No, we're going to wait until I feel like talking, then do it!!_

**Grrr…**

_Whatever, I DON'T LOVE YOU ENOUGH TO MARRY YOU, AND YOU'RE A MUTT!!_

**Pooey…**

_Ha! Pooey, that is stupid!!_

**Whatever!! And I imprinted on someone!**

_Oh yeah? Who?_

**Umm…a cat…**

_Suuuurree…what's this cat's name?_

**Blossom, and she's the prettiest kitty ever!! She is kind, and fat, but perfectly so! And half tabby, and she's a good listener!!**

_That's cuz she CAN'T TALK!!!_

**No, she says meow, and mew, and purrs all the time!!**

_That's cat noises, they all make that noise_

**Your wrong!!!**

_Bring her here then!_

**I can't…she's Katies' cat…and outside of her mind…**

_How do you talk to her??_

**I go to an area in Katie that's near her ear, and talk to her!!!**

_Weirdo…_

**Bloodsucker lover…**

_Werewolf that loves a cat…_

**Grrr…**

_EDWARD!!! COME HERE!!!!!_

**He can't see that.**

_But I made the decision to write it, so Alice saw that, and then she told Edward, or Edward saw it in her mind!!_

-About 2 minutes of both of them growling at each other on the notes later, Jacob farts-

_Hello? Say EXCUSE ME!!_

**Excuse you**

_Grr…you have no manners…_

**So? Does your dear bloodsucker say excuse me when he barfs after he eats human food??**

_Actually, EDWARD DOES!_

**Sure…**

-after 5 minutes arguing about manners, Edward and Alice show up, eyes the brightest gold/topaz, and they take her, after conferring that Edward does say excuse me after barfing, and go to the Cullen house to have fun-

**a/n I should have told you not to eat while reading this, so don't eat while reading the above!! Hehe…now, I have nothing to talk about…but I will tell you that I had another Twilight dream, consisting of robot forms of me, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Bella, Laurent, who is a girl robot(haha), Victoria, and James. Odd…seez yerz**


	52. harry is back again

-1**a/n remember the good old days?? When I updated once a night or more?? Well, I can't promise you that, but I shall try to write two for this story, and one for KITTY KILLER! Before I have to get off. I also hope to write a one-shot, but I won't tell you what it's about, it will not be funny or romantic, though. I promise to try to be good and give you multiple updates today!!! And ALSO I just want to say…I DO update more than some authors! So just think how lucky you are to get as much as I try to give you as often as I do! Or did…now I shall shut up!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_**Edward: bold italics **_**Harry Potter: bold underlined**

_Bella: italics _Ginny: underlined

_You know what??_

_**Yes??**_

_I like to be Harry Potter!!_

So does Harry.

**Ha!! That means that little Mr. unbreakable here has to be Ginny!!**

And what's so bad about that?

**Nothing…he…he's just a…a…a…boy…**

Wtf??

_**He was thinking, that it's funny cuz I'm a boy, and I 'have' to 'play' a girl.**_

_Well, what about me playing a boy??_

**Um…it's…um…different…?**

Who cares, lets get to the point! How about, you play you, I play me, Edward plays Edward, and Harry plays Harry??

_But I want to be Harry too!!!_

Try living with him for a day!!

_Is that a bet???_

I THINK IT WAS!! AND IS!!! AND WILL BE!!!

_Deal!!_

_**But…**_

**NOO!! I don't want to be without Ginny for a day!!**

_A deal's a deal!!_

_**Sigh…I will miss watching you sleep tonight…**_

And you can't watch me??

_**I could, but you probably don't declare your love for me multiple times in your sleep do you??**_

**She won't even declare her love for ME in her sleep!**

That's cuz I don't sleep talk…

_LET'S GET ON WITH THIS DEAL!!_

-Bella leaves with Harry, confident at first, while Edward would have cried a river by now if he could have.

After a day of Bella doing minimal human things, and the rest of the time, rocking back and forth, and back, and forth…and back more…and forth more…saying Edward, she fell asleep. She was laying there, saying stuff such as, 'when will you turn me!' 'I love you Edward' and 'let's make out with the stupid precautions of yours,' all night.

The next morning, Bella was ready super fast, they went to the Cullens again, to find that Ginny was sneering at Edward, who was sitting there, staring at a picture of Bella…well, actually, he was kissing it…

When he smelled Bella, he got rid of the picture, and started to make out with her in front of the Potters.

Ginny and Harry said in unison, "nice…" and then decided to make out, if Edward and Bella were.-

**a/n ha!! My mom actually got home, and hasn't asked for the computer back!! Ha ha!!! Well, I need some ideas, I have all my other ones in a document on the downstairs computer.**


	53. Barbie vs Polly Pocket, bunny vs bear

-1**a/n hola!! Chapter 2 here!!! Now to get to work…OH! I almost forgot, you gots to take my pole!! All I have to say about it is, WHY ARE MORE PEOPLE VOTING FOR THE HARRY POTTER VILLIAN THAN THE PERSON WRITING THIS FOR YOU????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and I'm getting one of my friends to read one of my fanfics!! I am going to send her to this one first, I think…no idea…oh, and this is an old one from lanna, that I chose to use finally…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**  
Bella: bold **Rosalie: normal

**NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!

**Barbie stinks!!! She's a pighead!!!!**

Well, Polly Pocket is small, and has plastic hair!!

**ONLY SOMETIMES!!!!**

AND IT'S UNSTYLEABLE THE OTHER TIMES!!!

**I THOUGHT YOU COULD WORK ANY HAIR!!!**

Yeah, HAIR, not a bunch on small strings put together to look like hair!

**WELL POLLY IS PORTABLE!!!**

Which one do you see more commercials for??

**I DON'T WATCH COMMERCIALS!!**

Weird…

**Not really, lots of people don't!**

Whatever…back to the fight…

**POLLY POCKET IS BETTER THAN PIGHEAD BARBIE!!**

PIGHEAD POLLY POCKET IS HORRIBLE NEXT TO BEAUTIFUL BARBIE!!!

**Touché…**

I have WAY more experience in rhyming than you.

**Whatever…you have every word you have ever heard since you became a vamp in your mind, I only have the ones I remember!!**

Whatever…

**I got one!!! BRAINLESS BARBIE!!!! How about that??????**

Ummm……PUTRID POLLY!!!!!

**BRAINLESS BARBIE!!!!**

PUTRID POLLY!!!

**BRAINLESS BARBIE!!!**

BRAINLESS BARBIE!!!

**PUTRID POLLY!!!**

Ha ha! Gotcha!!

**Grr…**

Whatever…now…what do you think of stuffed animals??

**Bunnies**

Bears are way better!!!!

**Yeah…nothings better than an irritable teddy bear…**

Grr…

**BUNNIES ROCK AND YOU KNOW IT!!!**

NO, I KNOW THE FACTS!!!!!

**NO YOU DON'T!!!**

I'M OLDER THAN YOU!!!!

**Good point…**

-they keep on fighting about useless things-

**a/n YYYYAAAAAYYYYYZZZZZZEEEEERRRRZZZZZ Breaking Dawn has an official release date!! And it's in time for my birthday!!! August second is it's release date!!! And movie is December 12!! **


	54. RATED M CHAPTER!

-1**a/n THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SICK AND WRONG STUFFS!! SO IF YOUR TOO YOUNG, FORGET ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And this is for my friend, who told me most of this stuff…blame her…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Alice: bold Bella: bold italics**

Bella is eating a foot long hot dog, when Alice walks into the room

**Mmmm! That looks good!!!\**

**But vampires hate human food!!**

**Oh, it looks like Jaspers' dick…**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh, but it's bloody…Jaspers' dick if he had a period and was having it…**

**EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW times 11111110000000000000000**

**Wow…that's odd…**

**Don't say a word!!!!!!!!!!**

**I haven't since I walked into this room, I've been writing it!!**

**Ok…then stop…**

**No!**

**I'm going to get onto my tangerines now…**

-Bella pulls out a bag with two round tangerines in it-

**What this time???**

**Jaspers' balls…**

**EeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!**

**What???**

**Like you don't know…**

**What else do you have???**

**Corn! That looks like nothing that he could make!!!**

**No, it looks like chunky poop.**

**THANKS. A. LOT.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**What????!**

**LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Whatever…**

**Sicko…**

**Do you have on of them cool sticky note highlighters??**

**Yezerz, is it for something sick??**

**Noooo…**

**Fine, here**

-Alice pulls out all of the sticky note things, and sticks one on her head, and tries to put one on bellas head. But bella leans back, and falls of her chair, that is backless, just as Jacob walks by, almost running into his dick.

Bella looks sickened, and Jacob is the happiest mutt in the universe.

Then la tua cantante101 runs into the room, and tries to kiss Jacob, cuz he said ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang.-


	55. roboBella and psychoMeep

-1**a/n sorry about last chapter, I put it up, then lanna told me that it was the same as last chapter, and I got kinda annoyed, so I didn't want to write a new chapter that night,and I meant to post this forever ago, but then I got kicked off, and forgot about it...so here you go!! and I have a whole other one, that's 6 pages ready too! **

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Bella: bold** Rosalie: normal

**MEEP!!!!!!**

Wha'??

**I wanna be a robot!!!**

Ok then…good luck with that…

**I. Am. A. Robot. My. Name. Is. Bella.**

Ok then…you take the blame if your robo-ness freaks out Edward.

**I. Plan. Not. To. Freak. Out. Edward.**

……

**I'm not a robot anymore!!!**

Why…?

**Cuz, I don't wanna be a robot anymore!!!!!!**

……

**HI MEEP!!!**

Um…hi??

**Remember that one time, when I wanted to be a robot??**

Yes…that was earlier on this page…

**No it wasn't…**

Yuhuh…

**Nozerz…**

Well, now nozerz…but it was yezerz before you write nozerz…

**Nozerz!**

Yezerz

**Nozerz!!!!!**

YEZERZ!!!!!!!

**NOZERZ!!!!**

YEZERZ!!

**NOZERZEZEZ!!!!**

YEZERZEZEZEZ!!!

**No…**

Yes…

**Yes…**

No…wait…NO!! I mean, YES!!!

**Glad you finally see it my way!!!**

You are an odd child…

**You are an odd antique…**

Nice…remind the vampire that she's really old, even if she's a totally hot vampire…

**That's me!!! I don't make fun of Edward, though. I bug him to change me!!!**

Then you'll be an antique…

**You will always be almost a century older than me!!!**

Grr…good point…

**You know what??**

What?

**Do you remember when I wanted to be a robot??**

Yes…2 pages ago right now…

**Sure it was…more like a week ago…**

No, it was earlier, just look!!

**Umm…there's nothing to look at…we just started this page…none are attached…**

Sure none are attached…

**Yeah…cough…cough…whitejacketpeeps…cough…**

I can understand when you write!! Whitej…no…whitejac…no…white jack!!…no…white jacketpeeps…white jacket peeps…DANG IT!!! No, I'm not crazy!!

**How come it took a vampire a whole 2 lines to figure out what I said?? I asked the happy mob, they didn't even need to write it down. Half think you are crazy…**

Stupid happy mob…

**No…**

Whatever…

**No…**

You are one crazy human…

**Same with you!!**

I'm not a human…

**Suuure you're not…**

I'm a VAMPIRE! Remember?? Edward, the vampire who calls himself selfish?? Just cuz he wants to stay with his true love?? Who wants to become a vampire???? But he says no all the time?? And junk like that???

**Um…no…it goes like this…I moved to Forks, Edward was in a bad mood, and got in a good mood, and we fell in love…**

Um…sure…have a field day of crazy…

**No, I'm not the crazy one! You can though!!**

Um…but I'm right…

**Suuure you are…**

You are really annoying…

**Remember when I wanted to be a robot??**

3 pages ago…duh I remember it!

**No, it wasn't 3 pages ago…**

Yes it was…

**Suuure…**

You are the oddest person I've ever met…not just human, person, as in vampire, pixi, and human alike…

**You are a robot!!**

No, I'm a VAMPIRE!!!

**But all the others are!!**

-just then, ever Cullen comes home, and they all are acting, and talking like robots. Bella joins in, and Rosalie leaves, to go and hunt, so she can be away from the coocoo heads, formerly known as the Cullens…oh, and Hale-

**a/n ok, sorry about taking forever and ever to update, but here it is, R&R peeps!!**


	56. PIEZ ROCK!

-1**a/n OMG!!! I have absolutely NO ideas in my ideas document...that's a bad thing...this one I did at first, for the pole I just put up...a while ago...it was about which device to use next, so I put in the one that's winning at this point...the Nintendo Wii!! **

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics **Edward: bold italics **_Rosalie: underlined Alice: normal

_MEEP!!! ALFONZO TUBE!!!! ARE YOU THINKING WHAT I'M THINKING?????!!_

It depends…what are you thinking?

_That I wanna play on my Wii!!!_

You are SO lucky Emmett isn't here…he would make fun of you like mad…

_You know what I mean!! c'monzerz!! We gots to get a new game!!!_

Yeah…but what game??

_Hmm…maybe we could search a fashion designer game??_

OMG I LOVE YOU YESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!

You sound like your getting engaged to her…

_**WHO'S GETTIN' ENGAGED TO MY BELLA!!????!!!!**_

_No one, it just sounded like it…don't worry…I'm all yours…_

_**Wanna play the 1-up game??**_

NO! you guys can't do that!! Jasper and Emmett are hunting!!! We wanna play too!!

But we can't, so YOU can't!

_Boo…_

Oh well, now…let's search a game for Alice before she makes a hole in the ceiling!

_Good point…_

-after the search…-

_There's only one…_

Thank you, captain obvious…

_No, that's Mikes nickname…_

Huh??

_Never mind…_

Let's just force Edward to buy this game like we did for all the things we have already…

_**Sigh…what game?**_

_Edward…Lionboy…Alice wants a fashion game for the Wii…_

_**What game…?**_

BARBIE FASHION SHOW!!!!!

Sigh…so embarrassing for you…Edward…

_**Why oh why do I always have to get the games…**_

_Cuz you LOVE me…and I love you enough to tell you I love you lots!! I LOVE YOU LOTS!!!_

_**Aww…I love you too…fine…I'll go get it…**_

_Tank 'ou…_

_**Huh??**_

_**Me: It's what I say some times…instead of thank you…**_

_**Ok then…**_

_PIE!!!_

Huh?

_I want 2 things…_

What's the other thing??

_A…PIE!!!! PIEZ ROCKZERZ!!!! YO GO PIEZ!!!_

_**Ok, I'll get you a pie…**_

_Thanks…_

_**I love you…**_

-after he comes back-

**Emmett: bold and underlined**

Wrong game…

_Wrong pie…_

Wrong job…wrong person…what are you doing here, Emmett, and why did you bring Alice Grand Theft Auto, and Bella a cherry pie?

_Yeah…I hate pies…_

I thought you loved piez…

_Yeah, I meant I hate cherry pie…_

What kind do you like??

_Blueberry…and apple…and pumpkin…_

Aren't pumpkins that big thing that makes a Jack-o-Lantern?

_Yeah…_

Why would anyone eat a whole pumpkin put in a pie crust and cooked?!

_No…it's some sort of stuff…I don't really know…all I know is that it's not a real pumpkin._

-right then, Esme passes by with a whole pumpkin with a pie crust and in a pie dish, she then frowns and leaves with the pie…-

**You made Esme sad…**

_Just saying the truth, that's not what they are!_

**False advertising…**

_What??_

OOH!! Cuz they call it pumpkin pie, but it's not a real pumpkin…

_Ok…odd big vampire…and odder small vampire…_

**Hey!! I am not odder than Alice!!!**

No, dip head, you're the BIG vampire! HEY!! So much for bestestez buddiezzez

_Sorry…I was just joking…_

**Ssuuuure…**

_Edward better get my a nice apple pie…_

-Edward comes home with a big pile of pies, and a single bag from gamestop-

MY GAME!!! Ooh…and it's right…

_PIEZEZ!!! LOTS AND LOTS OF PIEZ!!!!! YAYZERZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**I got you pecan pie, cherry pie, blueberry pie, pumpkin pie, pumpkin pie that smelled different, blueberry pie that was messed up, pecan and walnut pie, a pie crust, a chocolate pie from burger king, a pie that was in the freezer isle…it has chicken and veggies in it…a pie that said cute on it, and picture of a cutie pie, cuz I couldn't get you he real cutie pie, and…that's all!**_

_NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_

_**What'd I do?**_

She wanted an apple pie…

Nice goin, lion boy…or should I call you StupidShinyVolvoOwner?

**HA HA!! EDWARDS' IN TROUBLE!!!**

_**You just said that multiple Edwards are in trouble…**_

…

…

…

…

_**What?**_

_That was random…now go get me some apple pie…_

_**Ok…sigh…**_

_I LOVE YOU TOO!_

_**I know, I love you more though…**_

_Liar…_

_**What…??**_

_I love you more…_

_**No, I love you more!**_

_Nu-uh! Ilym!_

_**Ilym…**_

**STOP IT!!!**

_NEVER!!_

_**We did…**_

_ILYM!!_

_**Nu-uh…ILYM!!**_

Ei culumba…

Huh?

I still can't spell Spanish…

_You just did…_

No, I mean spell something that is in the language Spanish

Suuure…

_MEEP!!_

Yeah?

_I am SOO bored!!! AND WANT MY PIE!!!_

_**Sigh…I'm leaving…I lub you…**_

_Lub you more…_

_**I'm not even going to start fighting…**_

_Suuure…_

-when he came back, again…-

_YAYZERZ!!! PIEZ!!! PIEZERZ!!!_

_**I love you too…**_

_Aww…Edward is jealous of the pie!_

_**Maybe…**_

_I lub you more than I do pie…_

_**I know…I know…thanks…**_

-Bella ate it all, and then barfed it all up, and fell asleep cuz she was soooo tired!!!-

**a/n duuude…I SOO didn't mean this to be almost 7 pages long…but oh well…I was unfunny at the beginning, so I thought I needed the pie…I love the word pie…for some reason right now I'm addicted to the word pie…I don't even like too many pies…oh well…I need to finish this thing…review peeps!!!!**


	57. PIE PARTY!

-1**a/n I thank me-myself-and-me for REVIEWING and giving me the idea for this…without knowing it at that moment…so here it is!!!!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_**Edward: bold italics **Bella: normal italics _**Happy Mob: bold underlined **ME: normal underlined

_OOOH LION-BOOOOY!!!_

_**Whats up, Lamb chop?**_

_I wanna throw a party!!!!!!_

_**But you hate parties…**_

_Not when they're apple pie themed…_

_**Ok then…**_

_I need you to go get lots of pies…APPLE ONE'S ONLY!!!!! Lot's and lots!!_

_**Ok, I will, for you.**_

_Who shall I invite…_

**Me-myself-and-me: YUM…I love apple pie…**

**La tua cantante: me too…they are so good…**

**Lanna-misssunshine: ME TOO!!! Go pie…**

**Fire among us: me too…yummy yum yum…**

Me too!!

_Hmm…I think I will invite Katie…fire among us…lanna-misssunshine…la tua cantante…and me-myself-and-me!_

**(all peeps above, aka, real recent reviewers): yay!!!**

Yay!!!

…

_**HONEY! I'M HOME!!**_

_Wtf?? What's up with that 'I Love Lucy' talk?_

_**I don't know…hm…oh well!!**_

_Hmm…maybe I wont invite Katie…_

WHY NOT!!!

_Simple…you made me stay with Jacob!!_

Not my fault…I couldn't stop them…I tried to get Emily to do it, but she was already busy, with Sam and the others to feed…

_Whatever!_

Can I come?

_Fine…_

YAY!!

**NO!**

Bullies…

**Whatever…**

_**Can I have some say in this??**_

_No Edward…you're the only one who can't eat…_

Wasn't someone else a vampire once…?

_Yeah, but they aren't now!_

Ok…

-The pie party starts, and it rocks, all of the recent reviewers listed above ate lots of pie!! Yum…and I did too! And we talked about the 'pro's and con's of being a vampire' with Edward and Bella…OOH! New chap…-

**a/n yay!! New chap idea!!! So now you get what, 3, 4, in a day? HA!! CUZ I ROCK LIKE THAT!! NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	58. Pros and Cons of being a vampire

-1**a/n YAY!! Your FOURTH chapter in one day!!! But don't think this will happen every day…remember, I haven't updated in forever and I need to get hyper again…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**a/n 2: READ THIS ONE!: this one is more of a list. They are coded by who thinks that it's true, and stuff…2 different ways for one means the 2 people with the two ways are the two who think that it's correct**

_Bella: italics **Edward: bold italics ****us: all 3**_

Pro's of being a vampire:

_1) you get to stay **with Edward forever!**_

_2) you get **to live forever**_

_3) you need** no sleep **_

_4) enhanced senses **and a possibility**** of an extra sense**_

_5) super **speed, ****strength, so on**_

_**6) perfect memory**_

_**7) always **look good!!_

_8) always same age!!_

_**9) never **clumsy again!!_

Con's of being a vampire:

_**1) need blood!**_

_**2) no sleep!**_

_**3) not growing old**_

_**4) not being able to have children**_

_**5) must move every few years**_

_**6) cold skin**_

7_**) too much time on hand**_

_**8) dangerous**_

**a/n I know this is really weird, but I just felt like writing it, and giving you a small chapter, it may be something unfunny, but it leaves you to think…do you want to be a vampire??? Do good weigh out bad or other way around?? Ok…this was a lame chapter…and while watching it, I forgot the other idea…oh well…I don't wanna write more right now, I already spoiled you enough with all these chapters today!**


	59. YAYZERZEZEZERZISMISHNESSISMZERZEZ?

-1**a/n hi!! I dedicate this to my sis…yeah, I know…but the point is that she wrote a weird little email to me…and I am changing it a bit…I'll post it at the bottom a/n**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Edward: bold **_Bella: italics _Alice: normal

**Hi!!! I'm a…what am I…a human…yeah!!! HUMAN!!!!!!**

_I thought you were a vampire…_

Yeah! Did you lie to me and BB??

**Hm…good point…I think I am…aren't I?**

_Yeah…I think you are…considering your almost 100…and still look like an incredibly HOT and SEXY 17 year old…_

OOH!!! She said HOT and SEXY!!!!

**You say, HOT and SEXY?? What if she said SOT and HEXY!!!**

_Huh? That's not funny…Edward…_

**Or is it?? DUNDUNDUNDODUN!!**

Yeah…don't do that again…

**Maybe I will…DUNDUNDUNDODUN!!**

_Ei culumba…_

Is that Spanish or something…?

_Yeah, Katie can't spell Spanish…_

**Can I try to eat a pie?**

_Edward…are you trying to be human?_

**Maaaaybeeeee…**

Edward…YOU CAN'T EAT PIE

**Who says?**

_Hmm…Carlisle…Emmett…_

**(this is Emmett) I say he can!!**

_Ok…then Carlisle, Alice, Bella, _

Wait, you are Bella…

_Yeah, but I say that Edward can't eat a pie…_

Ok then…just get on with the list…

_Carlisle(again), Alice, Esme, Bella(don't say a word, Alice) Rosalie…and Jasper…_

**Who cares what any of them say but Bella!!**

Uh…ME!!!

**And you are Bella?! If not I don't care!!!**

_I care what they say! I say no pie for Edward…HE'S BEEN A BAD BOY!!_

**Pwwweeeeaaasse…**

_Fine…_

**YAYZERZEZEZERZISMISHNESSISMZERZEZ!!!!!!!(a/n, try to say that 3 times!)**

-Bella gets Edward a pie, a CHERRY ONE!!! Boo cherry!!! Ok…going on…

After Bella gives Edward the pie, Edward tried to eat it, and started making choking noises…then once he barfed it up, he said…"No wonder you hate cherry pies!!!"-

**a/n yeah, I brought back the pies…**

**The beginning first few lines were kinda like it…but my sis half sweared…and I can't do that…so I am putting stars where she half sweared…**

**sis:** edward: i am a dumb **  
sis:** bella: oh, i thought you were a vampire **  
sis:** edward: oh, i am a vampire arent i **  
me:** dork...**  
sis:** bella: yeah, unless you lied to me **  
me:** NOO Edward...how dare you lie to Bella...

**Now that that's done, I shall break down the word YAYZERZEZEZERZISMISHNESSISMZERZEZ for you!**

**Yay-zerz-zez-zez-zerz-ism-ish-ness-ism-zerz-zez minus the z's in the front the 'zez' parts, and the second 'zerz' part. That's all…REVIEW**


	60. Sir Isaac Newton?

\/p>

-1**a/n I HAD THE STINKIN FUNNIEST IDEA FOR A CHAPTER AT SCHOOL TODAY! Oh, sorry for not updating in a while, I was busy, and I just gave you what? 4 chapters in one day a week ago or something. I may not make the idea that funny, cuz I forgot it…and now I kinda remember it…but in my imagination, it's very funny!**

**Oh, and this chapter has a guest!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Bella: bold Jessica: bold underlined**

-another boring day at school, in Spanish, or trig, or some class that Bella has with Jessica, but not Edward-

**Cough…myboyfriendissomuchawesomerthanyours!…cough…**

**Uh…you know, I can read that, and how is Mike Newton better than EDWARD CULLEN?**

**List three things that are so great about Edward!**

**Oooh…hard…notetheheavysarcasm…**

**HA! If it's soo hard, than why is he better than Mike?**

**I SAID NOTE THE HEAVY SARCASM!**

**Then make the stinkin list already!**

**1) hmm…I don't know…he's HOT! And that's not even the best part of him…**

**Mike has got that too…**

**In what alternate universe do you live in…**

**Uh…NONE! That's why I'M populaaar, and dating someone POPULAAAR, and stuffs…not hanging around with a bunch of weirdo's like Alice and Emmett…**

**The worst is actually Rosalie…Alice and Emmett are perty awesome…Rosalie is just mean…**

**WHATEVER now, get to your little list…**

**2) he's nice…and kind…and loving…and treats me like a queen…and wants to spend all his money on me…sigh…he's just sooooo great…better that MIKE…**

…**I'm only counting that as number two…**

**3) he wants to protect me…and he saved me multiple times from people…and he refuses to do CERTAIN things with me, just to keep me safe…even though the last part stinks…**

…**what certain things?**

……

……**OOOOOOH!…wait…HAHA!…YOU HAVEN'T HAD SE-**

-right then Bella steals the sheet…-

**I HAVEN'T ONE-UPED him, you mean…**

…**um…no…I mean…oh, yeah, then I do mean HAHA! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ONE-UPED BY EDWARD!**

**Have you been anymore than looked at by Edward?**

…**YES…**

**What?**

…**I've been…um…GLARED…yeah…GLARED at by Edward!**

**that's a BAD thing…**

**Good point…**

**Yeah…now, name 3 good things about the dork.**

**I can't say 3 good things about Eric…there's nothing good about him!**

**I meant Mike!**

**Then say the popular kid!**

**Now…3 things?**

**Um…hm…um…1) HE'S HOT!**

**Suuuure…**

**Whateva! Hm…hum…um…2) he's popular!**

**I'll give you that one, that he's popular to most kids, BUT that doesn't make anyone any awesomer…I'll let you get away with that…**

**Uuumm…oh, I don't know…3) he created like, 3 laws of motion!**

**Um…no, he didn't…**

**Um…ya!**

**No…**

**Then who created Newton's laws of motion!**

**That was ISAAC NEWTON! Not MIKE Newton! He's probably failing biology anyway!**

**Nu-uh…we're both getting d's, thank you very much!**

**And that's much better?**

**Yes, it is!**

**a/n ok, I have to finish…mom wants on…but I'll probably write more soon**

\/p> 


	61. ESME AND CARLISLE DID IT!

\/p>

-1**a/n ok, first of all, read la tua cantante's story, How obsessed are you? It's a great story! And in chapter 11, the last few are from me! It made me sooo happy…tear…**

**Other than that, I just started writing this for some reason, and I don't know what to do! I think I shall do another Pie related chapter…hmm…I shall check the poll…oh, I just put it down, but the biggest vote was for the Nintendo Wii…I think I should use the next top winner, though, the 1-up game, or make out contest. So…here is me trying to fit the 1-up game into a random chap!**

**New Poll: out of my stories, not including this one, what story should I try to finish first?**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Edward: bold Emmett: bold underlined **Bella: normal Rosalie: underlined

-Edward and Bella are sitting on a couch, when Rosalie and Emmett come sulking down the stairs, followed by a loud crash coming from Carlisle and Esme's room-

What's wrong with Meep, and Monkey-man…

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! They burn my brain with sick thoughts…**

**HAHA! You said AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Yes…yes, I did…**

Weirdos…

Yeah…now, Meep, why ish Meep mad?

Aah, that, my dear BB, would be the fact that Emmett and I were beaten at our own game…

What game?

**YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!**

Yes, I do…what game…?

**The se-I mean, 1-up game!**

**How many times are you going to have to save yourself? From saying the WORD**

**How ever many time this dork, who has NO LIFE gets done making me do it!**

**Ok then…**

Lion boy, you were right, I didn't want to know…

**Told ya…**

Sigh…

Wanna rematch with us?

You mean, play the 1-up game with you?

Yeah!

**Ei culumba!**

She still can't spell Spanish, the language…

**Yeah…**

**LETS GET ON WITH THE GAME**

**Fine…**

-they plan, and as always, Rosalie and Emmett win, but only cuz Edward and Bella didn't stop kissing…and quit, so they could kiss for a while-

**a/n sorry, I know this is SOOOOOOO BAD but I need to get off…**

\/p> 


	62. camping trip? truce? wtf?

-1**a/n HI!! Muttman is back…oh, and do La Tua Cantante101's poll! One uses Jacobs nickname from this fanfic…and I voted for that one! Yeah! It rocks! Now, if you are a Jacob lover, I suggest you calm down your anger BEFORE you review, or just skip this chapter all together!! Hehe…haha…hoho…that was the name of a treat!!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Edward: bold Jacob/muttman(grr): bold underlined**

Bella: normal

Sigh…do I have to stay with him again?

**Sigh…yes, and so do I…I never thought I would say this…but I hate Billy and Carlisle…**

**I hate Carlisle most, but Billy is right after the rest of you leeches!**

JACOB-NO-MIDDLE-NAMED-IDIOT-BLACK! This was to make you two stop fighting over me! Ooh…I never thought I would say that to two mythical creatures that are enemies and both in love with me…

**Yes, because we know that you would choose me!**

**No, she would choose me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**Me!**

STOP IT WITH THE 5 AND MORE THAN HALF PAGES OF THE WORD ME!

**Sooorry lamb chop…**

**Grr…sorry Bells…**

But Edward is right…

**But why are we on this trip then??**

**Don't ask me!**

But you can read their minds…you must have known the REAL reason…

**I promised…**

**I will steal Bella and make her smell like werewolves from now until she dies if you don't…**

**FINE!**

Well…

**Well…**

DON'T COPY ME!

**SORRY!**

Well…Edward…

**Well, what is it already, bloodsucking, dirty minded, slave to devil, leech creature named Edward?**

**I though Bella told you to call me EDWARD!**

**I did! I just had the words bloodsucking, dirty minded, slave to devil, leech creature named in front of it!**

**Grr…whatever!**

TELL ME OR BE MY SLAVE!!

**I already am…**

Nah, I give you SOME choice…like that I'm still a human…grr…

**Whatever…now, do you want me to tell you, my lamb chop and muttman named Jacob?**

**THE. NAME. IS. JACOB.**

**But I just did what you did…**

TELL ME GODSH DANG IT MONKEY POOP!

**Stop trying to over do me!**

**Whatever…**

**Story time or not?**

OOOH YES!!

**Well…Alice had a vision of Jacob doing something, really funny, and then told Carlisle, and told Billy that they would chance Bella today if he didn't make you come, and then they made plans, and stuffs…**

**Hmm…maybe what I do will win Bella over…**

**Doubt it…**

Face it, muttman! There is only one way to win me over…

**WHAT IS IT?? I SHALL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!!**

Hehe…

**Tell him, and me, what he must do to get you…and I'll stop mutt from doing it…**

He…he…he must…he…HE MUST BECOME A VAMPIRE NAMED EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN WHO IS RIGHT NEXT TO HIM!!

…**except that…**

**He can't do that…**

That's the POINT!

**Grr…I hate you…**

So will you leave me alone now??

…**no…**

**Wellz…lets get camp set up for Bella…then Jacob can go turn into a wolf and hunt…**

**Yeah…cuz if you did, we would all be dead in the morning…except you…**

**Yeah, but I would be dead by the next day…**

Aawwzerz…how sweet…now…I'm bored!

**Well, we're running out of paper…thanks to muttman's horrific handwriting…**

And that little 5 AND A HALF page fight with only one word…

**Don't forget the exclamation points…**

Yeah…whatever…

**Sigh…I wish there was something fun to do…**

**Aww…wittle Jacob Wacob saddy waddy cuz forgot all his chew toys at homey womey…how saddy waddy…**

**NUH UH! I brought them, but I just don't want to play with them!**

**Haha…**

**Still BORED!**

-right then a house cat walks by…and Jacob starts to chase it…around and around in circles, with his abnormally large tongue sticking out, and flying back in the wind, his eyes wild, and so on.

After cat goes out of view, he stops chasing cat, looks at his butt, that looks like a wagging tail or something, and starts running with his legs and arm, still the same silly expression on his face, then stops, sits down like a dog, tongue still sticking out, and uses his leg to scratch behind his ear.

Bella then says…"This is why I like him better in wolf form…him doing things like that aren't completely stupid…"

After that, Jacob turns into his wolf form, and goes up to Bella doing that cute begging thing dogs do. And Bella says…"Awww…Edward, can we keep him? Huh huh huh? Pleaseopleaseopleaseoplease?"-

**a/n haha…I love making Jacob look stupid…and I repeat JACOB LOVERS DON'T REVIEW UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN!! Now I shall go…and fellow mutt-haters, I hope you loved the chap! GO TEAM EDWARD!! Thanks for reading fellow twi-hards/twilighters/whatever nickname it is you like for us…**


	63. HAPPY LATE PI DAY!

-1**a/n…I'M BRINGING BACK THE PIE!! AND DA SLANG!! Jk about the slang part…it WAS hard to read! Oh well!! Now that that's done, I am going to write a chapter dedicated to PI DAY!! That was forever ago…oh, and a few days ago, two ducks were making love in my front yard…eeeew…but I couldn't see it!**

**I have like, three chapters to write today…so lets get to this one!!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Emmett: bold _Edward: bold italics _**_Bella: italics _Alice: normal

**OOOOH!! GUESS WHAT??**

_HAPPY BELATED PI DAY?!_

**What IS pi day…?**

_Oh…nothiiiing…_

A HOLIDAY PASSED AND I DIDN'T GET DRESSED FOR IT?! Sooo…now it is time for me to make you pay…BY HAVING A PI DAY PAAAAARTAAAAAY!!

_NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ok, what were you going to say?_

**Oh…never mind…**

_**What? Oh, FUNNY! Not really…I'm bored…sigh…where's the funniness in notes?**_

_If lion-boy almost thought it was cooleo, and funnyful, then you must tell me!_

**FIIIINE!!**

…then what was it…

**That there hasn't been one holiday, even a hallmark holiday that you didn't have a party for…**

NICE WAY TO BREAK MY STREAK, BB!!

_No prob! Alfonzo…_

_**Well…what is this little pi day party going to have…?**_

Um…DUH! PIE!!

_**Oh noz…no cherry, right? I still have nightmares from that time I tried to eat a cherry pie…**_

_Did you drink the blood of a drunk moose or something that day?_

_**No…it was a bear…**_

**HAHA!! He got drunk when he can't drink!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

_**Grr…**_

BACK ON TASK NOW!

**Yes mother…**

No, Esme isn't here…

**Whatever…**

Well, we will only have apple pie! Ooh…and I have the idea for the CUTEST SHIRT OUT THERE!! EEEEK!!

_SAVE ME!!_

No one shall save you or they shall be dressed as a girl!!

_Emmett?_

**I'M NOT EVEN IN LOVE WITH YOU OTHER THAN IN A BROTHERSISTER WAY!!**

_Edward??_

_**But I look horrible in girls clothes…trust me, I decided to do it, and then she had a vision of me in girls clothes…and you had run away from me…**_

_Tears_

_**Ok then…**_

_DON'T LAUGH AT ME EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!!_

_**I wont I promise**_

_Good…_

-Alice took Bella to get ready for Pi day, then got a party ready!! When they came down, Alice and Bella were wearing matching Pi day shirts, Bella's in blue, Alice pink! When they were about to get Bella her pi, Alice had a vision.

"I forgot the forks…" and started to giggling.

The next second, Bella ran over to the pie, and when she couldn't find a way to eat it neatly, dug her face into the pie, coming back with lots and lots of apple stuffs on it!!-

**a/n sigh…boring…BUT you ARE getting two chapters after this, and I'm still posting it…and stuffs…here's where I got it from…**

**Ok, so we were aloud to bring 'something round' into school as a treat on 'Pi day' and my friend, the one named Katie, actually wore a SHIRT that she made for Pi day! And only one person brought in a pie…guess what kind it was? APPLE!! I was laughing my head off, someone brought APPLE pie in, while I was writing of my love of them in notes…I was planning to do that too…but decided not to…**


	64. PPG

-1**a/n I AM SOOOO SORRY!! I promised 3, but then I got kicked off in the middle of writing this chapter, and just got rid of it by accident…sorry! I am going to try to make it funny, k?**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Emmett: bold Rosalie: bold underlined **Alice: normal _Bella: italics_

_Fighting crime, trying to save the world - Here they come - just in time - the Powerpuff Girls - Powerpuff! _

**Wtf?**

Silly! It's the powerpuff girls theme song!

**I KNOW THAT ALICE! I was referring to the fact that she was SINGING it!!**

Oh…well, ask her!

_THE PPG'S ROCK!! MORE THAN MY SOCKS FROM FOREVER AGO!!_

Haha…we should be the powerpuff girls!!

_I WANNA BE BLOSSOM!! Cuz I have long hair and stuffs…_

But she wears pink!!

_I'll get over it…_

Fine! But I'm bubbles!

**But I look like bubbles! I have her hair!! And I like blue! You have buttercups hair! You be her!**

Yeah, but I'm bubbly like Bubbles! And you are…cranky…like Buttercup! And we can wear wigs or something!!

_No! _

**How about…Meep is Bubbles…and I am Buttercup!!**

No! you can't be a girl!!

**Who says?**

_I don't think that Meep wants to be married to a cross dresser…_

**DANG IT! Fine…you be the powerpuffs, and I'll be Mojo Jojo!!**

…_or a villian…_

**DANG IT!! Who can I be then?**

_Ummzerz…THE MAYOR!!_

**BOOYA!! I GET TO RULE YOU ALL!! BOW DOWN TO ME!!**

No. bad Emmett. You are MAYOR not overlord…

**DANG MOKEYS!!**

_Why are you danging monkeys? They rock!_

**Suuure they do…**

Yes, they do…

**Suuure…**

**Yes…they do…**

**That's good enough for me!**

Finally you listen to us…

**What? Oh, sorry, wasn't listening, too busy staring at a pickle…**

_OOOH!! THE MAYOR IS ADDICTED TO PICKLES TOOO!!_

**I know I am! Duh!**

_Ok then…_

Am I bubbles or not?!

**NO! THAT IS ME!!**

Me!

**Me!**

Me!

**Me!**

Me!

**Me!**

Me!

**Me!**

Me!

**Me!**

Me!

**Me!**

Me!

**Me!**

Me!

**Me!**

Me!

**Me!**

Me!

**Me!**

Me!

**Me!**

Me!

**Me!**

Me!

**Me!**

_I WILL CHOOSE IF YOU CAN'T!_

**Fine…**

Fine…

**Who is bubbles?**

_That would be…(sorry Alfonzo…) MEEP!!_

DARN MONKEYS!!

_But you said monkeys rock!! How dare you darn them!!_

…I meant darn cherry pies…

_Go you!!_

**No…GO ME!! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES!BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES!BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES!BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES!BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! **

WE GET THE POINT!! Boo…I'm buttercup…

_But Buttercup is awesome and tough!_

I guess your right…

**GO BUBBLES!!**

SHUT UPPPPP!!

**Sigh…sowwy…**

It's ok!!

**GO PICKLES!**

_Perfect!!_

Now now now…if we are going to be Bubbles Blossom and Buttercup, we must dress right!

_Ohz noz…_

MAKE OVVVVEEEEEEEEER!!

_Ggggreeeeaaattt…_

**I'm afraid…**

_Of who?_

**Not WHO…**

_Of what?_

**PIES!! THEY SCAWY!!**

_I'LL SAVE YOU!!_

Shut up and lets go have a make over!!

_Sigh…_

Let's go!!

-They have a make over, making Emmett look like mayor, and the girls look like the PPG's…and trust me…it looks weird…and Meep acts all hyper in her Bubbles outfit, and Alice all…nonAlice like…sigh…oh, and Bells all leader ish!

They then go play where Emmett gets all sad, cuz he can't get a pickle jar open, and then a monster comes(Mike) and they pretend to kill Monster Mike and stuffs…-

**a/n haha…5 pages…it was fun to write, or part of it…OH WELL!! Ok, well, I want more Reviews!! Gimme and I will update again multiple times in the next 5 days…ok? And maybe more than once tomorrow…but not tonight, my friend is probably coming over and stuffs…**


	65. the ducks did it

-1**a/n hiya! My idea for a document with idea's isn't working…I need to get organized! I have too many ideas, so please don't give me ideas for THIS story, maybe for the kitty killer story, but not this one! I would die from too many ideas!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Bella: bold **Alice: not bold!(haha) aka, normal

**Sigh…**

Grr…

**Why grr?**

Why sigh?

**Tell me why grr first!**

Tell me why sigh first!

**No…grr first, sigh second…**

Fiiiiiiine!…

**Weeeell?**

Oh, yeah, I forgot you couldn't read my mind anymore.

**I never COULD**

Well…then get rid of the anymore and reread that sentence…

'

**So you thought I could read your mind?**

No, I forgot you COULDN'T

**Whateva**

WhatEVA

**Back to the story…**

Oh, yeah…well, this this this, that that that, this that

…**huh?**

Oh, that doesn't work? Darn…then I shall tell you the short story…

-Alice talks for 5 hours about how her family got her dirty and stole her shoes…-

And in conclusion, like Emmetts, this family is evil!

**Ooh…aah…yawn…snore…snore…sleep…sleep talking about Edward…**

Shut up! C'mon! we must get back at them!!

**But they are evil! And have my lion on their team! Lions are dangerous…**

Who cares!! I shall hold you hostage…that will make lion mad!

**Nnnnoooooo**

Oh, I shall hold you hostage!

**Nnnnoooooo**

Stomata…

**Wha?**

It's kinda Greek I think…it means stop…

**Oh…then Nnnnoooooo!**

SSSStttooooppp!

**Nnnnoooooo**

Whatever…lets go…

-Alice steals Bella, they go hide in her room, and Alice give Bella a make over, while Bella writes random things for no reason…-

**When I fall asleep, I dream of Edward and I 1-up-ing even Monkey boy and Meep…**

-crash out side as Emmett, Rose, and Edward fall back wards, to the bottom floor, two floors down. Then they climb back up!-

Good for you…

**I also dream of being a vampire, and beating Emmett at everything!**

-crash from Emmett, the rest of them laugh a lot, then Emmett pushes all of them but Esme, out of respect, and Rose, out of fear, over the edge when he gets back up and the rest climb back up again-

Stiffles laughter…good for you…good…for…you…stiffles more laughter…

**Yup…and I gots a power…mwahahahahaha…but I shall not tell you what it is…**

Well…poor us…

**How did Edward become a good cooker?**

He made me watch the cooking channel a lot, and then during school, I would replay them for him in my mind so he could remember how to cook the food they cooked.

_**Me: he didn't go to Emiral or whatever for Greek, did he?**_

…no…he actually made me go to a Greece and watch them make it…

_**Me: good…get on with the funny…**_

-the others are laughing…for no reason…-

**Guess what…**

I already know, remember?

**I don't care! Just say the word what!**

Sigh…What?

**I saw two ducks playing the 1-up game…and they got waaay to high in the game to describe them…and they were in my lawn!!**

Eeew…

-everyone starts to crack up laughing that two ducks did it in Bella's yard-

**Now one of them is getting big-bellied…I think she's pregnant…**

Great to know…

-they all laugh AGAIN to Alice's great annoyance-

THANKS!!

**They can't hear that…**

Yes, they can, cuz I yelled it at the same time!

**Good point…them why did you write it…?**

I felt like it!

**Ok…**

Now…SHOPPING TIME!!

**No.**

Why not?

**Then you would have to let me out…**

Darn…I'll risk it! Lets go!

-they go, and as soon as they get out of there, Edward attacks Alice and gets Bella and then Jasper holds Alice down because she wants to steal Bella back-

**a/n ok…I'm writing this sideways!! Seriously, my head is using the arm thing as a pillow!! And I'm sooo tired, even though I just slept for more than 12 hours…maybe I'll go back to sleep early today…then I can rest…don't expect much more! My two main idea's have been used in these past 4 pages! By the way…I almost fell asleep writing this a/n…sigh…me need sleep but I have to take out some dogs later…**


	66. not Jasper!

-1**a/n I have no idea for this chapter…I just wanted to write something…and I found the name Carlisle in a book UNRELATED to anything Twilight related!! Amazing, huh? Haha…IIIII am hhhhhhaaapppyyy!! Mwahahahahah…sorry…a little hyper here! Haha…I have no idea for this chapter as I said…OK TIME FOR KATIE TO SHUT UP!!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Jasper: bold _Edward: bold italics _Emmett: bold underlined**

Alice: normal _Bella: italics _Rosalie: underlined

**Time foooooooooooorrr NOTES WITH JASPER AND DA GANG!! Ooh yea!**

_**No…**_

**Aaaaw dang monkeys!**

WHY MUST ALL MEN DANG MONKEYS!! THEY ARE AWESOME!! AND NOW MY OWN MAN IS GOIN AGAINST MONKEYS!! WHHHHHHHYYYYYYY

…

…

…

…

…

What?

_Um…nooooothing…_

**I didn't say dang monkeys…I said dang…um…cherry pie?**

But it says it right above me being mad…see it?

**Umm…Emmett had stolen my pencil and written it?**

No he didn't…

**Ok, forget me danging monkeys, and lets say I danged a cherry pie, and Esme's pumpkin pies…**

-Esme happened to walk in right there with yet another pumpkin-in-a-pie-tin pie, then reads it, and throws it on Jasper-

**I reeeeeeaaally should stop getting stuff thrown on me…**

**Haha!! That's what you get for blaming me for something I did!**

…SO YOU DID DO IT!! BAD EMMETT!! BAAAAAAAD EMMETT!!

**Darn mon-I mean…CHERRY PIE**

Good boy…now remember, I went crazy already once, so DON'T MAKE ME CRAZY AGAIN!

…**I'm scared…**

_I'm not!_

_**Cuz you don't know what Alice can do…**_

_Yes…yes I do…she can be SCAAAAAARRRYYYYYYY!! But she wouldn't hurt me!_

_**Grr…she BETTER not hurt you…grrrrrrrrRRRR**_

RELAX LION-BOY! JUST RELAX!

_**Ok JUST DON'T HURT MY LAMB-CHOP!!**_

_My pet white lion…_

…_**I'm your pet?**_

_Only when I want a pet lion!!_

…_**ok…my pet black lamb?**_

_Sure! Wait…no…OK!_

…**and what made you love her?**

_**Grr…maybe the fact that she is HOT…no…it was that…I don't know! All I know is that I adore her! And she adores me…purrrrr**_

_Why did my lion purr?_

_**I AM a lion, a type of cat, and cats DO purr…so I purred!**_

_Ok…now to the other point…HOW DARE YOU DON'T REMEMBER HOW WE FIRST MET!! Or maybe it was how we fell in love…_

_**But vampires have a perfect memory…so therefore, I DO remember! Just one second…**_

_One…WHERE ARE THE ANSWERS!!_

_**Oh…um…I can't read your mind, so I wanted to get to know you!**_

_Good pet lion…_

…

Wha huh?

_Why did you just say wha huh??_

Because…I fell asleep…

_But vampires don't sleep…_

Oh…then forget it…

_What is up with vampires and being un vampire like! Next thing ya know, an ugly vampire will be made!_

-Mike walks in, and is bitten by Jasper who stops cuz he tastes like a cherry pie, cuz he just ate 200000000000000000 cherry pies, and when he wakes up, he is UGLY!! Then they killed him…again…-

_I knew it…_

I agree…something is wrong with this universe…IT'S BELLA'S FAULT!!

_NUHUH! IT'S MEEPS FAULT!!_

**WHO CARES!! Oops…**

**AAAH!!**

**What was that about?**

**don't ask me…**

**But you made the noise…**

**Good point…**

**And that's all for this episode of NOTES WITH JASPER AND THE GANG!!**

Again, IT'S NOT YOUR SHOW…AND DON'T YOU DARE DANG MONKEYS YOU BUTT HEAD THAT'S WAAAAAAAAAY WORSE THAN MONKEYS UNLESS HE STOPS DANGING MONKEYS!! Oh…wait…we discovered it wasn't him…TOO LATE!! I LUB YOU MR. MONKEY!

**Dang cherry pies…and I lub you too! And is being mr. monkey good?**

Why, sizerz, it is!

**Sizerz?**

Yes, a Spanisher, and awesomer, version of yezerz!

_Sweet…_

**Why can't it me my show!!**

_Cuz one, it's NOT A SHOW and two, you aren't the main character!_

**But if you don't want to be the person with the show…it's mine?**

_No…then it's Edwards…_

**Then mine!!**

_Then Alfonzo's…_

YYYAAAAYYYY

**Darn cherry pies…**

_Then it's…_

**JASPER!!**

_No…EMMETT!! _

**DANG CHERRY PIES! Then who?!**

_Then you! Then meep!! Yaaaay!!_

**Finally!**

-then Esme runs in like a…CHERRY PIE!!…and throws pumpkin-in-a-pie-tin pies at everyone, who it turn throw a cherry pie at her, then she starts to say…

"NOOOOOOOO!! I'M MELTING!! I'M MELTING!!" then she stops, and leaves!-

**a/n I spent lots of time on this…so much that I don't have time in the morning to post this…or do I?**


	67. LONGEST CHAPTER YET!

**a/n ok…I am bored…and having a really funny conversation with kait1993...it's soooo funny!! She just GROWLED at me cuz she doesn't want to be mentioned!! She can be funny…but she chooses to HIDE it because she's too mature!**

**Disclaimer: MONKEYS**

**Edward: what does that have to do with…anything?**

**It don't…I just like da word!**

**Edward: …**

**They rock…**

**Edward: …**

**YOU SHALL STOP WRITING THE DOT THINGS!**

**Edward: you don't own me, or any of the others…for that matter, therefore, I can do what I want!**

**Bella: yeah, but I can make you stop…and it gets annoying when you write it soooooo much, and I SAY STOP**

**Edward: I'll stop for BELLA not you, Katie!**

**Whateva!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

Alice: normal **Rosalie(cuz Kait REFUSES to be a guy…she WAS going to be Edward…): bold**

MMMMEEEPP!

**What?**

Notin…would ya say lol for me?

**Ok…**

Well…SAY IT…

**Lol**

wha?

**You told me to say that…**

MS SPANISH SPEAKER

**?? you speak Spanish too…ya know…**

Haha

SPANISH SPEAKER

grr...

**what about wha??**

**what??**

wha?

**Are you talking about in SPANISH class? Where we HAVE to speak Spanish?**

Nozerz…

**Then what r u talking about??**

you speak too much Spanish

**I haven't talked spanish to u all day! And if I did, you DO know, Spanish, ya know?**

No, I don't!

**Do you want me to start?**

Nah

**Ok…**

if we weren't friends...

it would probably be because I was still a human…or I hung out with James

**I am confused…**

JUST FORGET ABOUT THE ABOVE!

**Alice, just let the subject drop**

Suuuuuure

SPANISH IS EVIL 

**I told ya…**

BOREDOM

…**I** **haven't…**

I never said you did...

…**talked to you in Spanish all day!**

…I just said it was evil!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**(10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 rows of the dots later…)**_

SAY SOMETHING!

…

…

…

…

AAAAGHHHHH

…**-giving you silent treatment-…**

Ok

LALALALALALALLALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALLALALA

LALALALALALALALALALLALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

LALALALALALLAALALALALALALALALLALALALALALALALALALALALALA

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALLALALALALALALALALALALALA

**:F**

:F?

**Typo…but in writing form…**

Typo? I am not…informed…in what this word means…

**You read the dictionary 3 time! And you read the computer dictionary! And you read everyone's emails! Without their permission! You SOOO know what typo is!**

Not EVERYONES…when at school, I don't read theirs, and I don't read Edward, cuz he already knows if I'm going to do it…

**Other than that…**

lets play truth or dare minus the dare!

…

Ok…truth or truth!

Too bad. You have no choice. You chose truth!

**I chose neither. Therefore I have a choice**

Ok…ok…ok…I have one!!

**-second silent treatment-**

Would you rather be forced to go out with a geek or with one of Bella's followers?

**Alice, I'm not playing stupid truth or truth…**

You so are…you chose geek…

**No, I didn't…**

Fine…then you chose one of Bella's followers…

**Which one did I chose then?**

MIKE

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! SCAAAAAARY**

So you chose geek?

**I CHOSE NEITHER!**

Whateeever! All I know is if you were forced to, you would go out with MIIIIKE!!

**Sigh…this isn't going the way I thought watching 'Wedding Crashers' with Alice would go…I imagined us TURNING THE MOVIE ON!!**

Watch it with Edward!

**He's busy…watching Finding Nemo with Bella…**

Emmett?

**Playing in a toilet paper castle outside…**

Thought I heard something like that…Jasper?

**Reading some book that's making him cry…**

I heard that too…

**Any other person you would like to suggest?**

MIKE

**No**

Why not?

**He's too busy glaring at Bella and Edward…**

Haha…so you know where he is?

**NO DUH! He's right outside!**

Oh well…

**Any OTHER person? And not a Bella-stalker?!**

Why not?

**Tyler's busy glaring at Mike, and Eric's too busy sneaking up behind Tyler and trying to kill him…oh, wait…now he killed him, and is going for Mike…now he's done with Mike…and going for Edward…now he's dead…and Bella's crying because she has no more stalkers…**

Omc…sooo funny!

**Anyone ELSE?!**

Ben?

**With Angela! Staring at each other sweetly! Outside the house!**

Why are they there?

**Oh, I think they think they're at some movie theater…**

Funny…

**Anyone else?**

Esme and Carlisle!

**Sure…whatever…**

ESME CARLISLE!! TIME TO WATCH A GIRLY MOVIE!

-Carlisle runs out, says he's busy, and runs away…Esme comes down with a shriek of happiness.

They watch the movie…and Alice runs away and makes out with Jasper, then goes to watch Finding Nemo with Bella and Edward-

**a/n OMG THIS IS LONG!! And I only used bits and pieces of it! The movie part is different…and I had to change some parts, but it's pretty much mostly the same! I must get off…sis wants on…BUT I should be getting a new computer soon, therefore, I'll be on more! YAAY!!**


	68. Uh, rating higher

**a/n AAAAGHHHH! Sorry for not updating in what? A month? I've been busy…trying to finish some of my stories(I got 2 done) and trying to keep up with my hw at the same time. I also have another…3 big story ideas I want to start sooner rather than later. I also got another 2 oneshots up. And when I do have a chance, I've been in a non-notes mood…like right now, I'm so tired, I feel like I'm gonna fall asleep here and now, but I asked my mom if I could stay up late to write you this…and hopefully I'll get it to be huge and awesome…maybe not…but I'll try…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella; italics, __**Edward; bold italics, **_**Emmett; bold**

_OMG_

_**WHAT?! Are you ok?? Are you hurt?? WHAT HAPPENED!?**_

…

…

_**Wha?**_

**You are so overprotective!**

_**I'm an indestructible, super strong, super fast, have super senses, and I'm in love with an accident prone, weaker than the norm, human!**_

_UGH! Again, with the basically dissing me right infront of me!_

_**But it's true, my black lamb chop!**_

_AGAIN WITH THE RACIST COMMENT ABOUT BLACK LAMBS!_

_**Sigh…I meant like the black sheep poem, you know, don't fit in?**_

**Sure. That's his story**

_What about what I said OMG about?_

_**What was it?**_

_That someone told my guys with big feet have big…hot dogs…_

**But my feet are huge and I don't have a hot dog…**

_HAHA!!_

**Wha?**

_Then how do you…play the one-up game with Meep?_

**Oh, but for that I need a pe-OOOOH!!...eeew…that girl you love has a sick mind…**

…_WHAT?!_

_**He said you have a sick mind…**_

_I HEARD HIM LION BOY!!_

**Then why did you say what?**

_Sigh…forget it…_

_**Ok…whatever you wish, lamb chop**_

_Well…WHATEVER I wish……? Cuz you look to have HUGE feet…size 130, at least…_

_**O God…not WHATEVER…**_

**HEE HEE!!**

_I'll tell Rosalie that you said you have no hotdog!_

**I had one of them de-…cough…b-a-l-l-ing surgeries…**

_**But you don't need one…**_

**Rose doesn't want to be pregnant…**

_**But that's ALL she wants! I read minds, ya know?**_

**Oh…**

_And it don't matter…your…bouncy balls are useless…now that you're a VAMPIRE_

_**Sigh…**_

**Sigh…**

_Sigh…_

**Why did ya copy me?**

_**Why did you copy ME?**_

**I felt like it**

_Read the line above, and you shall know…_

**I…felt…like…it?**

_Yes, yes I did. Ask Jasper…_

**I don't feel like getting up**

_Lazy_

**Lacey**

_Where did that come from?_

_**He was thinking of something Rosalie owns…he meant lacy…**_

_EEEEEW_

**Says the hot dog girl**

_**Emmett…stop thinking of a toilet…**_

_Why is he thinking of a toilet?_

**I haven't seen one being used in over a lot of years!**

_By you, I hope?_

**Yup**

-Edward gets bored of talking about toilets, Emmetts last experience with one, and his hotdog, so he leaves the room. A second later, Rosalie reads it, and forces Emmett upstairs to play the one-up game. Then Bella is pouting cuz she's alone. Edward comes in, and says…

"And I have small feet…see?" while pointing to his feet.

Bella groans, cuz she was wrong, and says she's hungry and wants a hot dog, the food type…-

**a/n ok…it's midnight, and a SCHOOL NIGHT. Yet I stayed up to finish this for you…I'm pooped…PLEASE gimme lots of reviews and some ideas, then I'll try to update faster!**


	69. We, in fact, did NOT start the fire!

**a/n OOOOOOOMMMMMMGGGGG!! I SWORE that I wrote a chapter a little bit ago…a LONG funny one! But I guess I didn't…so I'm gonna start with this one, and then I'm gonna write part of another story I must finish sooner rather than later…then I'll have no started stories to finish that aren't this one, and I can start the rest of them!! I suggest you find this song We Didn't Start The Fire by Billy Joel, and listen to it, when we get to the part where we say random names…kk? Or just repeat it over and over again! I love that song…even though most peeps don't…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Bella, Edward, or any other hot/pretty vampires of the Twilight universe…I also do not own the song We Didn't Start The Fire by Billy Joel…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics __**Edward: bold italics **_Alice: normal

_AAAAAALIIIICE!!_

BEEEEEEEELLAAAAAA?

_Can you answer one question for me?_

Ah, maybe, but what would this...'question' be?

_Did we start the fire?_

I believe we did! It's burning, right over there, in the fire place!

_Sigh…WRONG!_

Oh, yeah, Emmett did…

_Not THAT fire!_

What other fire is there?

_**The Chicago fire? That was Betsy the Cow…or something like that…**_

_Not THAT fire either!_

_**What fire?**_

Sigh…has anyone here heard the song 'We Didn't Start The Fire'?

_**Me: BAM! YES I HAVE! It rocks…**_

_Will you please help me out here, with teaching these…these…_

_**Me: these non educated peeps?**_

_Yup._

_**Me: SURE!**_

_A one, and a two, and a three…_

_**Harry Truman,**_

_Doris Day,_

_**Red China,**_

_Wait…why don't we skip to the point…_

_**Can we sing our fave parts too?**_

_Deal…_

_**WE DIDN'T START THE FIRE! IT WAS ALWAYS BURNIN' SINCE THE WORLDS BEEN TURNIN'!!**_

_WE DIDN'T START THE FIRE! NO WE DIDN'T LIGHT IT BUT WE TRIED TO FIGHT IT!_

OOOH! THAT song! The one about HISTORY! I, infact, did not light that!

_**Neither did I!**_

_Did Carlisle?_

_**Nope…**_

_Aro?_

Yeah…no…

_He did?_

I meant no. as in, he did not start history

_Did he make pasta?_

I think so…

_**Nope…**_

_He didn't?_

_**He did not make pasta…**_

_Well, then who did?_

_**I donno. But Aro did NOT make it…he said so himself…he's only older than 1000 years, as a vampire…probably more than 2000 years…pasta was made before then…like, in 349 or something…don't ask me…**_

_Oooh…pasta is old…_

Yes, yes it is!

_So Aro didn't make history…_

That still questions, who made it?

_**I KNOW!!**_

_WHO?!_

The…

_**DINOSAURS!!**_

_Good point!_

Dinosaurs…can I be a fish?

…_**why?**_

Fish rock…

_I WANNA BE A FISHY!! FISHY FISHY!!_

_**Ok…you can be a…**_

I WANNA BE A FISH FROM FINDING NEMO!!

_**Clown fish?**_

SURE!

_Ooooooh…can I be a…a…a…can I be a…._

_**A what?**_

_Pelican_

That's not a fish…

_**That's a bird…**_

_Good point…can I be that bird that said "mine" all the time then?_

Not a fishy…

_I WANNA BE A GOLDFISH!!_

SWEET! I HAVE THE PERFECT OUTFIT!!

_Fishy fishy don't have clothy wothys…_

…are you saying too…?

_Yes, yes I am saying to buy a moonjump!_

_**Why?**_

_So I can jump to the moon…DUH!_

Oh…

_**Sure…**_

_YES!! Wait…I don't wanna go to the moon…I wanna be a FISHY!! A GOLD FISHY!!_

_**I wanna be a cat fish…**_

YES! What about you, lionboy?

…_**I donno…**_

_You should be a…a…_

A what?

_GUPPY!!_

_**A…guppy?**_

_Yes, a guppy!!_

_**NO!**_

Too late…you be guppy, I be clownfish, Katie be catfish, and Bella be goldfish…

_**NOOOOOOO!!**_

I JUST SAID IT WAS TOO LATE! LIVE WITH IT!!

_**Gah…NO**_

_Pwease? Pwease?_

You might want to say yes…her plan is annoying…

_**Ah…her plan and mine alike!**_

_Pwease? Pwease?_

Sigh…trust me…you DO NOT want to print this one out, Katie!

_**I NEVER print them off…but you're right…5 pages, so far, and I plan on making it LOOOONG!**_

_Pwease? Pwease?_

_**She likes the word pwease…**_

_Pwease? Pwease?_

Yes, yes she does…

_Pwease? Pwease?_

_**Why would I be a guppy?**_

_Cuz it was my idea…pwease? –gives poochy eyes…-_

_**Poochy eyes…**_

_Pwease, pwease? Yes, poochy eyes, you know…like DOGS?_

_**Ooh…**_

_Pwease? Pwease? Yes, ooh._

You MIGHT want to say yes! It's been like, almost a whole page…

_Pwease? Pwease?_

_**NO! I love your idea, but Emmett will read this paper and say haha to me later…**_

_Pwease? Pwease?_

Oh for goodness sakes, just say YES!!

_Pwease? Pwease?_

_**No! I shall not say that word!**_

_Pwease? Pwease? _

_**JUST MAKE HER BE QUIET, KATIE!**_

_Pwease? Pwease?_

_**Nope…I like this…**_

_Pwease? Pwease?_

This will make him go crazy…

_Pwease? Pwease?_

_**GAH! FINE!**_

_YES! And it only took a PAGE AND A HALF!!_

I MUST get our outfits now!!

-Alice goes upstairs, and comes down, dressed as a clown, with an outfit made of solid gold, a bathing suit, one that little baby boys would wear, that says 'I'm a GUPPY!' on the back, and a kitty outfit…

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Edward said…

"No, now get dressed!" Bella said…Then when Edward said no, she threatened to go shopping with Alice and hold too much stuffs…

"FINE! I'll GO!" he said…then went and got the baby boy bathing suit on…

Then Bella and I got dressed…we all looked fab, except Edward, who looked like a dork. We then went to the mall like that! Edward got made fun of by some dude name Robert Pattinson…-

**a/n OMG!! THAT WAS SO FUN!! The writing, not the mall…are you still mad at me? It's almost a whole 6 pages!! I'm gonna be able to update a lot more now, cuz I only have to get to a part in Rosalies story, and write this one, for a while, cuz I don't feel like starting a new one until Rosalies is mostly done or all done…it won't take long, New Moon only takes up 5 chapters, and then Eclipse will probably be like, 6, and then Breaking Dawn…I don't know…but it can't be more than 10!! After that, it's done, and I'll only have to do whatever new story/stories I start and this one! I promise to only have 2 going at once, not including this! Sorry for the long A/N!**


	70. magical, awesome, dry ice experiences

**a/n YO!! Guess what? You know how some peeps talk about making Twilight playlists on their iTunes? Weeeeeell…I AM! Lol…yup! I'm just THAT weird and obsessed! It's wimpy right now, but that's cuz I add every song I had on my wimpy iTunes into it, now I'm getting music from Nsync…AND DON'T LAUGH AT NSYNC! THEY HAVE LOTS OF GOOD SONGS, AND A LOT OF TWILIGHT RELATED ONES! Anyone have any suggestions for it? Tell me in a review!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics _Emmett: underlined Alice: normal

_YO!_

YO GRL! WATS UP WIT MA HOMEY??

_Wha? Come again? Ect.?_

I SAID YO GRL! WATS UP WIT MA HOMEY??

_Stop speaking gangta_

He said yo girl, what's up with my homey?

_Oh…_

OH? YOU SAID OH? Ok…I honestly don't care…

_Well, what's up with your homey? If you mean me…I have a LOT to say…_

In that case, I don't mean you…the correct response would have been 'NOTIN MUCH, MY HOME BISCUIT BRO!! WATS UP WIT YOU?'

Aka, 'nothing much, my home biscuit bro!! what's up with you?'

_Oh…well, then I WON'T tell you about my amazing experience with ICE_

Amazing experience with ice?

_Yes, amazing experience with ice!_

So…an amazing experience with ice?

_Yes, an amazing experience with ice!_

Go on…what kind of ice?

_How many kinds of ice do you know?_

Lots…want me to list them?

_Suure…_

NO!

TOO LATE! Lemme list…ok, one, there is normal ice, then there is dry ice, then there is colored ice, then there is dirty ice, then there is half-melted ice, then there is shredded ice!

…_oookk…dirty? Colored?_

DON'T ASK HIM TO GO INTO DETAIL!!

Too late…I SHALL go into detail!

NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

_You heard him…too late…_

Exactly! Now listen up…colored, is colored, aka, red, pink, blue, ect!

_What about yellow?_

Eeeww…he's thinking of it as not banana, pineapple, or lemon flavored…

_What else is there?_

Yellow goes under dirty…

_Why?_

WHY do you have to ask!

_Cuz I feel like it…_

Have you ever heard that thing about not eating yellow snow?

_Yeah…waaait…EEEEEEEEEEEEW!! So you were right, Alice, I DIDN'T want to know!!_

No duh I was right!

_Little self confident now, aren't we?_

I could see the future…I saw you writing that…

_Oh…_

Did you learn your lesson?

I believe she did!

Sure…Bella?

_The one where you don't eat yellow popsicles?_

No…

_Which one?_

That you shouldn't bet against me…

_I guess I'm betting on Alice…_

She had a vision that you were a vampire…

_I know that…that is why I am now trying to trick one of you to change me!_

Not gonna work…I'm too smart to fall for it, or let the others…

_But EMMETT…_

YEAH! Maybe I won't listen to you!

_Yeah! And he's too stupid to figure it out on his own!!_

…you KNOW I feel SOOOO loved…

_Yup…totally…hey, you know what would taste good? Your spit!_

YEAH! Waaait…NO!! I am NOT going to let you eat something that my venom got into!! NOOOO!!

_Darn…_

Told you…

_Sure…now lets get back to what I WANTED to talk about…_

And what was that?

_My experience with dry ice. My AWESOME one!_

TELL ME MORE!!

_I licked a piece of ice, and it was dry…_



And that's magical?

_Yes…_

How?

_Cuz then my tongue got stuck…and it got all…steamy…_

Oh…was that that time that you refused to let go of that piece of ice? And we had to have you kiss muttman to get it off??

_Yes…but it was wet by then…therefore, no steam…or water vapors, or whatever…_

Poor you…

_I know, it was horrible to kiss muttman…_

I can only imagine…but I was talking about the ice…

_Oh…_

I'm bored…

_OOOOH!! ICE!!_

-Bella then tries to lick ice, and it gets all water-vapory in the room, leading to the need of a certain muttman…

Bella then tried to lick Edward, causing her to get stuck on him…cuz it was all dry ice like ect…so then muttman had to lick Edward…to his great distaste…then muttman got stuck on Edward…the they got them off…don't ask me how…I didn't plan this far!-

**a/n now now now…that was fun…**


	71. I forgot what this chapter was about!

**a/n omtc…I was talking to a friend and randomly had an idea…you know how some people say 'the sky' when asked what's up? Well…I say 'Edward on the hotness meter…' and ect…sigh…that hot vampire…I'm in love with a hot and sexy 107 year old vampire(if you add human and vamp years) who looks as though he's 17…did I forget to mention he's engaged to his true love who went into zombie-state when he left her? Well…yeah… :-D now I'll get on to the story…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics __**Edward: bold italics **_Alice: normal **Jasper: bold** Rosalie: underlined **Emmett: bold underlined**

HIIIIIIIIIII JASPER!

**HI ALICE!! Bella's too hyper! Calm her down unless you want to see me in a caveman outfit or something weird like that…**

_**What if it's Alice making you hyper? Why blame it on Bella?**_

**The strongest vibes of hyperness I've ever felt are coming off her…**

_**Sure…**_

HI EMMETT!!

**HI ALICE!! I'M JUST HYPER CUZ I FEEL LIKE IT!!**

…_**weird brother-type thing of mine…**_

DID YOU JUST DIS EMMETT?? IF YOU DID, YOU BETTER RUN!!

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ROSE!

Hi Alice…I'm a little busy scaring Edward…

**No you're not…he's amused…**

IFHE'SNOTSCAREDNOWHEWILLBEINAFEWDAYS!!

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BELLA! What's up with my bros lamb?

_What's up? What's UP? Edward on the hotness meter!_

…_**did she just say what I think she did?**_

**YOU'RE UP ON THE HOTNESS METER!? If my virgin bro is up there, where am I?!**

__

_**Did he REALLY just ask that?**_

Yes…

**I just wanna know…where am I?**

_EMMETT! You're tied with Edward…Jasper, you are…_

He better be tied with Edward, cuz if Edward and Emmett are there…he BETTER be there too!!

_Yes, yes he is…why is he? Cuz he's a little too sweet…kinda weeeeeiirdly sweet…_

**Is that a bad thing? Cuz…it's not my fault I can feel emotions…blame it on…I donno who…just blame it on someone else…**

**HAHA!! JASPER'S TOO SWEET!! HAAAAHAAAA!!**

_**Emmett, I suggest you shut up cuz Jasper is thinking of some MEAN things…**_

Don't forget me! I'm toooooooo mad….tooooo mad….MMAAAAADD!!

Lol…this is so weird…

**Again…HAHA JASPER! HAHAA!! HAAAAHAAAA!! HAAAAHAAAA!! HAHA!!**

**Stop it or you'll face my wrath…**

**Your wrath…what could that be? OOH! I KNOW! JASPER NOT BEING SWEET TO ME!! And EVERYONE knows I can't live without THAT!!**

_**This will be REALLY bad…REALLY BAD…**_

_Can someone please tell me why people are repeating things for emphasis…like Josh in Drake and Josh??_

**Cuz it's cooooool…COOL!**

_**Don't ask me…I did it once…ONCE! Ok, so twice…**_

**TWICE!! TWWIIIIIICEEEE!!**

_Ok, I'm like…leaving now…_

_**Don't mind if I join you!**_

_But what if I want to mind?_

_**Why would you mind?**_



A girl has a right to mind…a very strong right…it's like, an amendment in the code of being a great girl…

Has Bella read them yet?

_Once…_

_**Aaaand…HOW come we didn't know about that?**_

**Yeah…I didn't know we had secrets…**

**But we have the code of being a great guy…**

_**Shhh…**_

**They aren't supposed to know about that!!**

How come I can't have a secret but you can?

**Because we didn't know you had a code…GAH!**

**I don't mind if we have secrets between us, as long as we share anything important with each other, Alice…**

There ARE no secrets to me…well, there are some, but none involving decisions and no werewolves…

_Edward??_

_**I thought you couldn't keep a secret from me! –pouts then looks at Bella with the hottest eyes I gots…-**_

_-ignores his hot eyes- nope. Not true. I can have secrets if I want… -looks at Edward with pouty face and big cute eyes-_

Stop it with the flirting…the only naked butt I want to see is Jaspers…

Eeeeww…

Ok, so lets give them a little presentation of the awesomeness that is the as-many-as-we-can-think-of amendments in the Code of Being a Great Girl

The first amendment of the CBGG is…

Freedom to mind if the girls bf ect. Joins them!

_**Oooook…**_



The SECOND amendment of the CBGG is…

_Freedom of pouting and giving cute eyes to the girls bf ect.!_

**And this code is…weird…**

Shut up!

_The THIRD amendment of CBGG is…_

To deny anything about kissing ect. With bf ect. If we want to!

_**Ok, I got the point, and so did Jasper…can you explain the rest of it to monkeyman later?**_

_What do you say, Alfonzo, Meep?_

Fiiiiiiiiine….cuz I'm bored…

Sigh…fine…whatever…watch out, monkeyman, cuz if you don't watch out I'll…use the third amendment of CBGG on you!

…**WATCHING OUT!!**

I'M BORED!!

_What do you wish to do?_

_**You do realize it's past time for you to sleep, don't you?**_

_NOOOO!!_

-remember how Edward took her away, and put her to sleep in an earlier chapter? Well, same thing happened here…I'm too bored to write more…-

**a/n I think I'm gonna take a break from FF…I'm really getting bored of it, and I want to do other things…like find the rest of my books and get them in order! Sigh…I'm so bored…I miss The Sims 2…but my stupid sister lost the disk! SHE LOST THE DISK! So now I have to wait for the next expansion pack…sigh…I guess I'll go crazy over Twilight and Sims things for a bit…sry guys, but I think I'm gonna put my stories on Haitus for a bit…I'll tell you in a chapter if I am…sorry!**


	72. Grr to flamers

**a/n ok…so I supposedly forgot to save it, even though I SWEAR that I did, so here is something FUNNY instead of that junk that is last chapter…but I'm not really in the mood to write, I'm just doing it so you won't get mad…sorry if it isn't good!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics __**Edward: bold italics **_Alice: normal

_I KNOW DUTCH!!_

_**Really? I didn't know that! WHY DID YOU KEEP A SECRET FROM ME?!**_

Geez…some whiner YOU are…

_AND he's bossy…but I lub his perty little butt anyway!!_

_**Why do you say that?**_

_Hmm… "Bella, marry me." "Bella, No sleeping with me until I say so!" ect._

_**And did we forget what I'm doing FOR you? "Edward, change me into a vampire!"**_

And it took like, 3 books with about 500 pages each for you to finally say yes!

_YEAH!_

_**Tears**_

_Well…I still haven't shared with you the awesomeness that is a Dutch word…_

_**What is it?**_

_A Dutch word…_

He means WHAT is the word?

_Oh…it's BOOM!_

_**Boom?**_

_Boom!_

Boom?

_Boom!_

_**Boom?**_

_Yes, godsh dang it, you asked twice! IT IS IN FACT BOOM!!_

__

_**Oh…but boom is a word that describes an explosion…**_

_TREE!!_

_**What's that about?**_

Yeah….?

_You would know if you could READ MY MIND!! All perfect men can read their lovers mind, sparkle, and think they're a monster!_

_**I got 2 of the 3…**_

So you're not perfect. Boohoo. Noooooowwww….WHAT THE PORTIBLE POTTY do you mean by tree?

_BOOM means TREE!!_

_**Boom means tree?**_

_Yes! BOOM MEANS TREE!! TTTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!_

Woooow…

_**Back to the me not perfect ness!**_

_Yeah….you're not perfect! But you ARE closer than MIKE NEWTON! And JACOB BLACK!_

_**Yeah…**_

Neither sparkle…or can read your mind, or think they're a monster…bad one, in Jacobs mind…

_Yeah…you know what? Jacob is conceited…_

_**What do you mean?**_

_I THINK conceited means that they think they're so great…and Jacob is all like, "VAMPIRES ARE BAAAAAAAAAAAAD!! And all "WEREWOLVES ARE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!" and stuffs…_

_**Yeah….but he LOST…so HAHA to him…**_

_Lost what?_

_**The right to have a lovely woman for the rest of eternity!**_

_Aww…stop with the sweety cheesy stuffs, Ed_

Or Edd…

_Or Eddie…_

_**Ooorr…EDWARD!**_

_ED EDD AND EDDIE!! Or is it Eddy…why would I care?_

Because you do.

_**Sigh…**_

_NICK JONAS IS A HOTTY!!_

…..?

_BUT JOE IS MORE OF ONE AND CLOSER TO MY AGE!!_

_**b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but I thought y-y-y-y-y-y-y-ou l-l-loved m-m-meeeee?!**_

_I do…but I can still have a star crush!_

_**Pshaw…I have more fans than THEY do!**_

_Sure…_

Yeah…everyone loves music, or most people…unless they're like…I donno…but other than that…not everyone loves reading or has read Twilight…even though there IS a massive army of them…

_I'M CRANKY!!_

_**That's because it's past your bedtime!**_

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_

_**No…it's grr-er-er…as in, grr-er-er yes…**_

_GRRRRRR NO!!_

Yes

_NO_

_**Don't bet against Alice…**_

-right then, Bella faints of tiredness, and Edward takes her to her bed-

**a/n I'm bored. I truly am. **


	73. BOOM! or is it TREE!

**a/n ok…so I supposedly forgot to save it, even though I SWEAR that I did, so here is something FUNNY instead of that junk that is last chapter…but I'm not really in the mood to write, I'm just doing it so you won't get mad…sorry if it isn't good!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics __**Edward: bold italics **_Alice: normal

_I KNOW DUTCH!!_

_**Really? I didn't know that! WHY DID YOU KEEP A SECRET FROM ME?!**_

Geez…some whiner YOU are…

_AND he's bossy…but I lub his perty little butt anyway!!_

_**Why do you say that?**_

_Hmm… "Bella, marry me." "Bella, No sleeping with me until I say so!" ect._

_**And did we forget what I'm doing FOR you? "Edward, change me into a vampire!"**_

And it took like, 3 books with about 500 pages each for you to finally say yes!

_YEAH!_

_**Tears**_

_Well…I still haven't shared with you the awesomeness that is a Dutch word…_

_**What is it?**_

_A Dutch word…_

He means WHAT is the word?

_Oh…it's BOOM!_

_**Boom?**_

_Boom!_

Boom?

_Boom!_

_**Boom?**_

_Yes, godsh dang it, you asked twice! IT IS IN FACT BOOM!!_

__

_**Oh…but boom is a word that describes an explosion…**_

_TREE!!_

_**What's that about?**_

Yeah….?

_You would know if you could READ MY MIND!! All perfect men can read their lovers mind, sparkle, and think they're a monster!_

_**I got 2 of the 3…**_

So you're not perfect. Boohoo. Noooooowwww….WHAT THE PORTIBLE POTTY do you mean by tree?

_BOOM means TREE!!_

_**Boom means tree?**_

_Yes! BOOM MEANS TREE!! TTTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!_

Woooow…

_**Back to the me not perfect ness!**_

_Yeah….you're not perfect! But you ARE closer than MIKE NEWTON! And JACOB BLACK!_

_**Yeah…**_

Neither sparkle…or can read your mind, or think they're a monster…bad one, in Jacobs mind…

_Yeah…you know what? Jacob is conceited…_

_**What do you mean?**_

_I THINK conceited means that they think they're so great…and Jacob is all like, "VAMPIRES ARE BAAAAAAAAAAAAD!! And all "WEREWOLVES ARE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!" and stuffs…_

_**Yeah….but he LOST…so HAHA to him…**_

_Lost what?_

_**The right to have a lovely woman for the rest of eternity!**_

_Aww…stop with the sweety cheesy stuffs, Ed_

Or Edd…

_Or Eddie…_

_**Ooorr…EDWARD!**_

_ED EDD AND EDDIE!! Or is it Eddy…why would I care?_

Because you do.

_**Sigh…**_

_NICK JONAS IS A HOTTY!!_

…..?

_BUT JOE IS MORE OF ONE AND CLOSER TO MY AGE!!_

_**b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but I thought y-y-y-y-y-y-y-ou l-l-loved m-m-meeeee?!**_

_I do…but I can still have a star crush!_

_**Pshaw…I have more fans than THEY do!**_

_Sure…_

Yeah…everyone loves music, or most people…unless they're like…I donno…but other than that…not everyone loves reading or has read Twilight…even though there IS a massive army of them…

_I'M CRANKY!!_

_**That's because it's past your bedtime!**_

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_

_**No…it's grr-er-er…as in, grr-er-er yes…**_

_GRRRRRR NO!!_

Yes

_NO_

_**Don't bet against Alice…**_

-right then, Bella faints of tiredness, and Edward takes her to her bed-

**a/n I'm bored. I truly am. **


	74. Fun Vs Emo

**a/n I officially decided to finish What About Me? Cuz no one read it…so it ends with the prom now…so that means that I can start new stories! Also, I must say sorry for not updating in ages…I wrote this a while ago, but forgot to save it…thank Carlisle for auto-save! Lol…and I only come on FF every once in a while now cuz I got new stuffs to do too soz…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics _**Edward: bold**

_WEEEE!! EDWARD!!_

**Yes, Lamb?**

_Well, professor Edward…I wanna go to…A PARTY_

**Why? You usually hate them…**

_Yeah, but I want a goody bag…goody bags rock…_

**I could get you everything that could be in a goody back for you, you know?**

_Can you get me scented bubbles in ice cream cone shapes?_

**Why?**

_I wanna smell'em all and I like ice cream cones…they look coooooool_

**Ok…I guess I can find them for you…**

_Thhhaaaaankks! But I also want candy…LOTS OF IT!! And no pencils…boo pencils…SKITTLES! Ooh…gimme some of THEM! And basically any toy you can find for them!! Don't tell me…I gots to not know…it makes it more FUN!_

**Fun?**

_Yes, FUN!_

**Do I feel a song coming on…?**

_Yes, yes you do!_

**What song this time?**

_I give you a hint.._

**What hint?**

_FUN_

**NONONONO!! NOOOO!!**

_YESYESYESYES!! YEEEEESS!!_

**-whimpers-**

_Don't do that! DOGS whimper! Not MEN! Or VAMPIRES! Hmph!_

**Sooorrryy…**

_Do you see what I see?_

**What do you see?**

_A paper. With writing. And more stuffs…do you?_

**Yes…**

_F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFFS TOGETHER! U IS FOR YOOOOOOOOOOOU AND MMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! N IS FOR ANYWHERE AND ANYTIME DOWN HERE IN THE CULLEN HOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE!_

**That was…**

_Amazing? Brilliant? A creative use of words? A staggering feat of wordcraft?_

**Where did you come up with that last one?**

_The back of Wicked…_

**Okaaaaay…**

_Humph! Don't say okaaaay…to me! _

**Sorry??**

_Only if you break into song with me!_

**F is for…friends? Who do stuffs together…**

_U IS FOR YOU AND MEEEE!!_

**N is for anywhere and anyplace in time…**

_DOWN HERE IN THE CULLEN HOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!!_

**Sure. Whatever.**

_LOOK LOOK! If you put the first letter of the three rows, you get FUN! YAAAY!!_

**Ok…yay?**

_Geez…why is my lion cub so emo today…_

**I am a MONSTER**

-Esme then comes out crying about how her only son went emo on her for no reason. Then Jazzy and Emmett come out and ask her what they are, and she says they're her godchildren, they say no, she says yes, and they get in a fight. Guess who wins? ESME!-

**a/n sorry if it stunk…I'm tired and bored…but I'll use it anyway…**


	75. are YOU toon enough?

**a/n as you know…I just updated…but I felt like writing a chapter, and I had written THAT ages ago…so here is a try at a new chapter…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics __**Edward: bold italics **_Alice: normal **Jasper: bold ****Emmett: bold underlined**

_EDWARD EDWARD EEEEEEEDWAAAAAAAAAARD! The PROFESSOR!_

_**Yes yes yes? And I'm not a professor…**_

_I got TOONTOWN!! YAAAAAY! But I got it for free and you need to buy it to make more than one toon…that makes me sad though._

So we can BUY IT!! And we can make multiple accounts…it's not like we have cash problemos! And after all, I'm ALFONZO!! I can see the future!!

_YEAH!_

_**Ok…and who all is going to get an account?**_

Well, me, and you and Bella and Emmett and Jasper! And we can all play together!

_No…only 4 toons can battle or play and stuffs at the same time…_

Darn…but how about me and Jasper make one, cuz Jasper probably won't go on much, and then you me Edward and Emmett can play together!

_**Who said I would play?**_

_Me._

_**Then I'll play….but we need 4 computers then**_

We have 8…remember? So Emmett can go on lots of things at once…

**YAAAY!! MINE SHALL BE NAMED CAPTAIN MONKEY!!**

_Mine is BELLA THE VAMPIRE BRIDE!_

GASP!

**GASP!**

_**GASP!**_

**GASP!**

_GASP! Gasp?_

__

_**Yes…why did you say vampire in it?**_

_No one will believe me…they only see my character…which is a pretty kitty!_

**Can you make a MONKEY?!**

_Yep! And a dog or a duck or a pig!_

**What will I be?**

We should be duckies!!

_**So I'm a dog?**_

_Nope…everyone makes dogs! You can be a pig! Or a kitty!_

…_**I'll be a pig then…**_

_YAAAY!_

What's your account name, Bella?

_It's Edwardisthebestvampireever_

Oooh…that's long….

**Edwa rdisth ebes tvam pireev er?**

**Noooo….Edward is the best vampire ever**

**EEEEW!! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ALICE OR SOMETHING?!**

…**I'm not even gonna answer that…**

_But you did by saying you weren't…_

**Whatever…**

**Mine's gonna be Emmettandroseforever**

_Ooooh…_

Me and Jazzy will have AliJazzrocks

**Ok...**

_**And mine is…?**_

_Why, yours is iamhot_

__

_**No way…it'll be Bellamyangel**_

**Stop it with the mushy!**

**YEAH!**

_Fiiiiiiiine…but you have to stop with YOUR….umz…eheming….with Meep all the time!_

_**YEAH**_

**YEAH!**

YEAH!

**YEAH!**

…

**Wait…I mean…NO!!**

Whateva…lets make out awwwwwwwwwwwwesome accounts!!

-Alice then goes and uses her credit cards to make Bella be a real member, make her and Jasper an account, make Edward one, and make Emmett one-

**a/n soooo…I'm bored…lol so I got to 75 chapters…and last time I checked, 276 reviews…lets get that over 300 please! Lol…**


	76. Sigh, bad chap

**a/n ok, I have to say a few things first…can I please have a few more reviews per chapter? Please! I only get like, 2 or 3!! Anyone who writes knows that it's great to get reviews…and I know I'm not a great author, but still…a bit of constructive criticism(NOT FLAMING!) would be great! Please? Also, I have a new poll up…if I did a sequel to KITTY KILLER! Should I call it Doomed Dogs or Puppy Pulverizer? If you have any other ideas, PM me! But that's a major IF. Also, I have Irresistibles sequel completely planned, and I'll probably have more than a chapter up by the end of the week!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics _Alice: normal

_Soooo…._

What?

_I donno…I donno what to do today…_

I tell you knock knock jokes…

_Ok then…_

Knock knock?

_Who's there?_

Ima

_Ima who?_

Ima bored vampire

_Sigh…_

I KNOW!

_What?_

I can dress you up!

_No…I'm good…_

I insist!

_I insist that you don't_

….I WILL!

_Sure...SUUUUUURE….SUUUUUUUUUUUUU-_

-right then, Alice picks her up, and carries her to her huge bathroom. There, she dresses Bella up so fast that Bella doesn't know what's happening. THEN Bella looks at herself in a mirror and says…

"Why am I dressed in feathers?"-

**a/n so sorry, but I'm bored and don't feel like writing, but I had to tell you what was in the upper authors note. Again, sorry that it stinks and is so short…when I'm less bored and hot, maybe I'll think of something better…**


	77. MapleStory

**a/n hi!! A few things to say…first: thanks for all the reviews!! Second: this chapter idea was from Ayame Uchiha-cun. Later on, there will be a bunch of chapters that actually fit together!! THOSE chapters were all ideas by Michelle Tetley…thanks! Oh, and Michelle and Isabella, next time I use the happy mob, you're in it! :-D now I'll stop talking and start the chapter!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics _**Emmett: bold underlined**

_Ooooh…I LOOOOVE this game!_

**Me too!! GO MAPLESTORY!!**

_It. Is. Amazing.!!_

**Tooooooootallly!! GO MAPLESTORY!!**

_Stop saying 'GO MAPLESTORY!' at the end of every line! I get that it rocks!!_

**Better than Sims!**

_GASP! OH NO YOU DI'N'!! you DID NOT JUST DO THAT!! NONONO!!_

**Oh yes I did! Yesyesyes!**

_It's not better than Toontown!_

**Yeah…it is…**

_Grrrrrrrrrrr…_

_**Happy Mob: maybe you should make EDWARD get one! –swoons-**_

**Good idea!!**

_AND ROSALIE! AND JASPER! AND ALICE!!_

**Ok!!**

-They go and get everyone, and force them to make maplestory accounts!-

**a/n sorry there's nothing about what's inside Maplestory in here…I don't have one…**


	78. flamethrowers, dragons, and mad girls

**a/n HI! Yeah…another chapter…expect a lot today…I'm on a roll! Thanks again to Michelle, Ayame Uchiha-cun and fire among us! This one is Michelle's idea, but I'm adding in fire among us and her idea, cuz she wants a pet dragon and a flame thrower! Lol…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a pet dragon or flame thrower, along with all the other things I don't own, like Michelle's line she wants me to use, which is 'pretty girls don't get mad, they get even'**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics _Rosalie: underlined Alice: normal _**all 3: happy mob, 1, 2, half, or all of ya!**_

Stupid Emmett…stupid stupid monkey man…stupid…

_Very stupid stupid stupid monkey man Emmett…now I'm cunfuzzled…_

Sigh…

_**Fire among us: WEE!! I got a flame thrower –throws flames- and a pet dragon! NAMED LEON!!**_

…_ok! Cool! But don't let the pet dragon near Emmett…he'll make it drunk, and that makes Jasper 'drunk' and that makes everyone else 'drunk' which will make it want to drink more!_

Wow…that's confusing…

_Yes, it is…just to tell ya, replace the pet dragon with me, and that's what he did…_

Sigh…we know…

_But you were drunk…I thought you might have had a 'hang over' and forgotted it…_

Don't be mad at Emmett!

Why shouldn't we?

Because…

_Ask a mom…'because' isn't an answer…and 'hey' is for horses…and 'no buts in this house' ect…that last one is a good excuse for leaving…_

No buts?

_Yeah…no BUTS or BUTTS!!_

Ok…



And again, why should we not be mad at him?

Because…becaaaauuuse…pretty girls don't get mad, they get even!

_Good line…_

Thanks...I know…

Even…even…even…

_STEVENS!_

…what was that about?

_You kept saying even…it made me think of the show Even Stevens!_

I remember that show…and Full House…and shows before that…

_Yeah, but you remember when TV's were MADE…_

Sigh…

Back to even…not stevens…only EVEN!

_Ok…only even…_

How shall we get even?

_Find out on the next episode of EVEN STEVENS!_

Not really…find out on the next chapter of Notes…

_Oh…yeah…?_

Why not now?

_**Fire among us: because YOU have to help me train my pet dragon Leon…it burned up my TV and bed…and house…**_

Ok!

-they go help fire among us train Leon the dragon to not burn up the house…that Esme rebuilt and decorated!-

**a/n there you go! Lol…I'm hungry…but a new chapter will be up soon!**


	79. Revenge!

**a/n HI! The hunger problem is solved…I'm cooking hotdogs! Lol…yummy! This chapter is still part of Michelle's idea, part two!!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics _Alice: normal Rosalie: underlined _**Edward: bold italics **_**Jasper: normal**

Okokok! Leon is house trained! Now let's get to revenge!!

_YEAH! REVENGE!_

**Yeah…Emmett deserves a LOT of revenge…**

_**Yeah! How dare he give my Bella ALCOHOL!! It's AGAINST THE LAW!!**_

I know…I know…THAT'S why I thought THIS up…

_**YES!! LOVE IT!!**_

Me too!! YAAAY!!

_Sigh…again, I am left out…_

**So am I…I can't read minds or have visions!**

Oops…sorry…so here's the plan…we make the house all dark and stuffs while he's gone, and we make fake ghost thingys, and use our video tape with weird Halloween noises on it, and we scare him, then we all jump out all yell 'BOO!'

**SWEET!**

_YAAAY!!_

_**Soo…let's get it started!**_

-Rosalie tells Emmett that he needs to go bye toilet paper so Bella can dress up as a mummy for Halloween, and that he needs to go to the Walmart in Kodiak, Alaska, cuz they don't give the smiley stickers, to complain about it, and he leaves.

They do everything, and are in their positions, all but Bella, who is taking a nap on the big pile of toilet paper in the basement, when Alice remembers that she forgot to call Charlie and tell him that Bella is spending the night, but they would have to tear down everything to get to the phone that's super glued to a wall for no reason, and they don't have enough time.

Charlie walks through the door, and before he can relax, Emmett comes in after him and screams like a girl…no, he screamed higher than the highest Alice could scream, and Charlie freaks out, running forward, and tearing down the paper, until he reaches the black paper on the glass wall, 

tears it down, runs through it, and runs through the glass, onto the ground…not hurt, but he DID faint.

Because he fainted, then took him back home, and made it look like he fell asleep while watching TV. When he's supposed to wake up, they call him.

"Hi, Charlie! Sorry for not calling earlier, we lost track of time! Can Bella sleep over? Yes, I will be here…Thanks!" Alice said, then hung up.-

**a/n ok…there is the chapter…lol…**


	80. Emmett Didn't

**a/n YAAY! WE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 80!! Lol…that's good! Wow…this has come a long way from what it used to be…lol…it's much bigger, anyway! This is another of Michelle's idea's, and there is one more after this…for now! Lol…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_**Edward: bold italics **_**Emmett: bold underlined**

_**Emmett, I'm in a hurry…can you tell Bella that I went hunting?**_

**Yeah yeah…**

_**Sigh…just tell her!**_

**k…whatever…**

-Edward leaves to hunt!-

_Bella: italics _**Emmett: bold underlined**

_Emmett…where they hey did Edward go when I was sleeping?_

**Huh? Oh…yeah…I dunno…**

_Sigh…where is he…_

-Bella waits forever, then gets mad, and writes a note, saying that they are over, she's not coming back, and she's on a trip with Jacob the mutt-

_**Edward: bold italics **_**Emmett: bold underlined**

_**Where did Bella go while I was hunting?**_

**Away…she got mad…**

_**About what?**_

**I dunno…**

_**Sigh…**_

-Edward finds the note, and gets mad. He goes and sniffs out Bella, who's sitting on a bench at school, reading-

_**Edward: bold italics **__Bella: italics_

_**Bella…are we really over?**_

_Yes…_

__

_**Why?**_

_You KNOW why…_

_**No…I don't…**_

-Bella sits there, and finishes the book, and starts a new one, and another new one after that-

_**Will you tell me now? It's been 2 hours!**_

_No_

_**Sigh…**_

_No…_

-She reads another 2 books, then gets bored-

_Fine…I'll tell ya…_

_**Aaaand?**_

_You left and didn't tell me!_

_**I told Emmett to tell ya…**_

_He didn't…_

_**Great…**_

_Soooo…_

_**Let's forget this…after I beat up Emmett…**_

_Deal_

-Edward takes Bella back to the house, tears up the letter into so small pieces that ants would think they were tiny, then sprinkles them in the forest, and comes back and beats up Emmett, real bad!-

**a/n so that's it…the chapter's done…I'll probably write the next one today too…but after that, I'm done, cuz I've spent more than an hour writing these and stuffs, and I wanna do other stuffs too…lol**


	81. Leons babies and Bubblegum

**a/n ok…last chap of the day, but I hope you have enjoyed the last…LOT of chapters…lol! This chappy is another idea of Michelle, and fire among us has 2 of her ideas mixed in here too! Lol…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics _**Emmett: bold underlined **Alice: normal _**1-all of the happy mob: all 3**_

_Grrr…I'll have my aawwwwwesome friends in the happy mob attack you…EMMETT!!_

_**Fire among us: OOOH!! LET LEON DO IT!! GET'EM LEON!!**_

_**Michelle: I have a girl pet dragon…THEY LIKE EACHOTHER!**_

-A minute later, Leon and Michelle's pet dragon have baby pet dragons! YAAY!-

**OWWIE! LEON ATTACKED ME!**

_Good pet dragon of fire among us'!!_

Ok…I think you need a new name…how about Bazooka Bubblegum!

_Oooooh…I LOOOOVE THAT KINDA BUBBLEGUM!! LOOOOOVE IT!!_

_**Happy mob: …?**_

_One time…I chewed a whole baggie, and made a huge bubble_

-As Bella says this, she gets a bag of Bazooka Bubblegum, and chews a bunch, then blows a bubble, and it pops cuz Leon's babies bit it, and it got everywhere! And then Esme walked it, and make everyone, including you, happy mob, clean it up…-

**a/n ok…I'm done for the night…tomorrow I might update more…**


	82. Larry

**a/n I feel special…thanks to all the reviewers that reviewed a lot yesterday! All of them, unless they're flames, are loved!! Thanks to all of ya! Part of this chappy is for fire among us. The rest is random…lol…let's see if I muster something halfway decent up…oh…and READ THIS NEXT BIT!! I have a joint account with Spack272, and we are writing a story, so check it out please!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics __**Edward: bold italics **__**Happy Mob/fire among us/me: all 3**_

_Uh oh…_

_**What's wrong? Is there another vampire after you?**_

_No…well…that I know of…for now…_

_**Then what's wrong?**_

_We never named Leon's babies…fire among us will be sad…_

_**Fire among us: I wanna name Leon's babies! 3 girls and 2 boys…**_

_Oooh…what's this one's name?_

_**Don't get too close, they aren't trained like Leon!**_

_Ok…noooow…what is that boys name?_

_**THAT would be Larry…after Leon's cousin**_

_**What about that red/bronze…scaled…one?**_

_**I wanted to name it after…**_

_**Who?**_

_Do we have to place 20 questions?_

_**I was gonna tell ya, but I like the 20 questions one better…!**_

_**Great…**_

_FUN!_

_**Ok…ask the first Q!**_

_Umz…is it able to move on it's own?_

_**Yes…the…it thing that dragon is named after can move on it's own.**_

_Does it have a beating heart?_

_**Nope**_

_**So it's a vampire…ok…is 'it' part of my family?**_

_**Yes!**_

_EDWARD!!_

_**Lucky guess…**_

_I was just gonna yell at Edward for not doing the question with me…_

_**Sorry…**_

_**But now you know who it is…**_

_YAAAY! Ok…who are the girls?_

_**I donno**_

_I'll name them! Alfonzo, Meep, and Monkey!!_

_**OK! YAAAY!**_

-then, Alfonzo, Meep, Monkey, Edward the Dragon, and Larry burn down the Cullen home! Then I rebuild it in my mind, and undo any damage that the dragon babies did, and have Alfonzo the vampire train Alfonzo the dragon, Meep, Monkey, Edward the Dragon, and Larry.-

**a/n I got bored and tired…so there, you get that, but no more tonight…sorry…**


	83. GRRRRRRRR!

**a/n hi people! This idea is from MEWANTEDWARDANDJACOB. I hope I write it well! Thanks to the reviewers! I have over 30 more reviews in just 2 days! Have you all heard the good news? The Twilight movie has been moved up! It's coming out on November 21****st now! I can't wait! Also, my b-day is in less than a week, so I'll try to remember to write a b-day chapter…also, from now on, all my chapters are pre-BD unless I say otherwise, to reduce spoilers for those who haven't finished it :-D**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_**Edward: bold italics **__Bella: italics _Alice: normal **Jasper: bold**

_**I told you Bella, you're staying human!**_

_Nope! I am NOT! I am going to be changed!_

_**Grrrr…**_

_Grrr back, lion-boy!_

_**-is mad at Bella-**_

_-is madder at EDWARD-_

Wow…this is new…these two NEVER fight!

_Nu-huh. I'm doing it now!_

**Why?**

He still doesn't want to change her

_And I still wanna be changed_

**Sigh…this is the angriest you two have ever gotten at eachother…**

_**Don't use those powers on us or I'll just end up changing her soon!**_

**Fine…**

_GRRRRRR_

_**GRRRRRR**_

_GRRRRRRR_

_**GRRRRRRRRR**_

_GRRRRRRRRRRRR_

__

_**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

SHUT UP ALREADY WITH THE GRRR'S!!

_Hmph…_

**Grrrrrr!**

_DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!_

**I'm not…I'm mad!**

Why?

_**I won't let him use his powers**_

Jasper…it's not like they can be mad if you do it anyway…

_**But I will be later**_

**And THAT is why I'll be nice enough to do as he wants…**

_GRRRRRRRR_

Don't start!

**Sigh…**

I have an idea…

_**NOOOO!! NOT THAT!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!**_

Calm down now

**Or lemme calm you down!**

_**OR THAT!!**_

_Now I'm lost…_

_**You don't wanna know…**_

_-ignores lion-boy- I'm still lost, Alice_

You won't be for long…

_**NOOOOOOOOOO!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!**_

_Or that other thing!...but I'm still lost…_

Shall we start, Jasper?

**I believe so, Alfonzo!**

When you're not mad and you know it clap your hands!-claps-

**-doesn't clap-**

Jasper! Make yourself not mad and CLAP!

**Fine…-clapclap-**

When you're not mad and you know it clap your hands! –clap-

**When you're not mad and you know it and you really wanna show it, when you're not mad and you know it clap your hands! –claps-**

_-cricket sound-_

_**-blinks-**_

**I KNEW IT WOULD WORK! NOW YOU'RE BORED AND ANNOYED AND CONFUSED IN BELLA'S CASE!!**

_**GRRRRR**_

**Or…not…**

ANOTHER VERSE!

_**NOOOOO!!**_

Then be happy…NOW

_-whimpers-_

_**Fine…but Bella still isn't getting changed**_

Actually, she is..or she dies, you're choice, Edward!

_Nope…mine…and I choose the first one_

_**So I fought with Bella to find out she will be changed…lovely…**_

**Yup.**

_Sizerz_

__

_**Huh?**_

_Remember?_

Spanisher and cooler yezerz…

_**Oh…yeah…**_

…

…

…

…

Let's stop notes for now and go shoppoing!

-then Alice forces them shopping before they can write more and forces Bella to buy clothes-

**a/n to be honest, this wasn't very fun to write…I liked the idea, but I really wasn't in the mood to write…I just wanna go on dragonfable after I finish checking my mail…oh well!**


	84. Girls vs Boys I

**a/n hihi! Guess what? Expect a few more chappies soon! This idea is from MEWANTEDWARDANDJACOB and I plan on making it last a few chappies! Thanks again to everyone!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Jasper: bold **_**Edward: bold italics **_**Emmett: bold underlined **_**Carlisle: all**_

Alice: none _Bella: italics _Rosalie: underlined _Esme: underlined italics_

IDEAIDEAIDEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!!

_**And what would this idea be?**_

_Edward…you already know…you read minds…_

_**But the rest of you don't, so…**_

Whatever! Lemme just say it!!

**Ok…say it…**

Don't interrupt me! I wasn't done!

**Sowwwy…-pouts-**

Whatever…NOW I shall start…A GIRL VS. GUYS CHALLENGE!

_**Alice, why would we do that…none of us are mad at eachother**_

Actually, I am…Emmett stole my boots today…

He's wearing them…he stole a shirt of mine too…that's what his 'headband' is.

_Are those my good forks, Emmett?_

…**Maybe…**

_And…is that…is that…is that…_

Your sweater?

_Yeah…it IS!_

_**Emmett…I don't know about Bella, but the rest of the females in this room are ready to kill you…why would you want to use their things anyway?**_

**Bella seems mad enough…**

_You got that right! –punches one hand with the other- OUCHZERZ! –waves hand in pain-_

_**Bella, please don't do that!**_

_Fiiiiiine…_

_Bella, I think you should sit out this one…_

NOO! THIS IS OUR CHANCE! LET'S USE MY IDEA!!

_**Fine…we'll do it…**_

**What's the first event?**

Umm…whoever can make Bella maddest longest? And she can't be on our side! She has no sides for this one!

_Heeeeey!!_

_**YEAH! Why not make you mad?**_

Too easy. Only Bella. But you guys loose someone too

_**I vote as Jasper votes**_

_**I votes Emmett out**_

**So do I. and Edward…**

**Yeah? Well…I vote Edward out!**

_**Doesn't work…considering it's 3 against 1…you're out for this one!**_

**Hmph!**

_Emmett?_

**Yes, Bella?**

_GET YOUR SWEATER OFF FROM AROUND YOUR NECK! IT'S NOT A CAPE! GIVE IT TO ME!!_

**Just had to ask…geesh…**

Ehem, Emmett? Me too? And Esme and Rosalie?

**Fiiiiiiiine….ruining my fun…partypoopers…**

_**You're the one who got us in this mess, Emmett, it's your fault!**_

**Shush up!**

_**Whatever**_

**Sooo…when does this even begin?**

Now.

_**Bella? I'll never change you…**_

_EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! YOU PROMISED!! PROOOOOOMISED!!_

**1, 2, 3, 4…**

_**I'm sorry, Bella! I didn't mean it! I'll change you soon, just not now, ok?**_

_Thankzerz, lionboy!_

_**Edward…don't give in to her, alright?**_

_**Oh…sorry…**_

MYYYYY TURRRRRN!!

…_I'm scaredzerz…_

Well, you shouldn't be! I'm taking you shopping!

_ALICEEEEEE!!_

1 2 3 4 5,

In fact, we're going to the mall of America!

_ALIIIIIIICEEEEE!! NOOOO!!_

6 7 8 9,

For a whole week!

_NOOOO!!_

10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19,

Without Edward.

_NOOOOOONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

20 21 22 23 24 25

_NONONOOOOO!!1 YOU CAN'TTTT!!_

26 27 28 29 30

_Girls, we're already ahead of them by plenty, say sorry!_

Fine…Bella, I won't take you…

_YAAAAY!! THANKS!!_

**Our turn!**

_**Edward? you aren't doing it anymore…I'll do it…Jasper, Edward, count**_

_**Fine…but don't take it too far!**_

**He won't…**

_**Bella? I'm sorry to say but Mike came by and he got Emmett to say you'll go on a date with him.**_

_WHAT?! NONONOOOO!! THIS IS GOING TO BE PURE TORTURE!!_

**5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12…**

_**Bella, don't worry, I'll tell him it was a misunderstanding, that you're busy! I told Tyler that!**_

_YAAAY!!_

…**.I have a feeling that Emmett should have stayed in…**

…_**.me too…**_

Too late! No switching!

**Sigh…**

If you guys give up this one now, you get to choose the next one!

_**We do! We doooooo!**_

**No! we DON'T!!**

_Too late, Jasper. He said it. Boys, none, girls, one._

_Haha! Nice rhyme, Esme!_

_Thank you!_

__

_**Bella? Forgive me?**_

_Yepzerz, sezerz, yezerz, yupzerz, yeahzerz! All forms of yezerz!_

-Alice gets happy, and they're sitting around while the boys try to decide a second one-


	85. Girls vs Boys II

**a/n 3****rd ****chappie of the day, people! This goes along with 84.**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Jasper: bold **_**Edward: bold italics **_**Emmett: bold underlined **_**Carlisle: all**_

Alice: none _Bella: italics _Rosalie: underlined _Esme: underlined italics_

**Alice, we came up with it!**

I know. And so does everyone else, I told all of my team!

_Yeah! And me likey…_

**So did I! whoever can get the freakiest reaction from their partner…perfect…**

_Shush and lets start! Who goes first!_

Me and Jazzy!

-Alice goes up to Jasper and pants' him, then pulls them up cuz he went commando that day-

…**it's not what you think…**

_**Trust me, it is!**_

**Shut up…**

JASPER! If you were going to choose that, why go commando?!

**I was thinking of another thing….**

You butthead! Now you aren't getting that thing all day! Hmph!

_HAHA! But I don't wanna see anyone elses butts but Edwards today, so…_

Who wins? Oh, and the judges are Carlisle and Esme cuz they are adults…they aren't in this one…

_**I would say that it's a tie. One point for each team!**_

_Me too._

**Awwww…**

_**We're next, aren't we?**_

Yup now…GO



-Edward looks at Bella and she stops breathing for a sec, but then she comes up with an idea and starts breathing, and laughing, then she runs out of the room and to her truck and grabs something and goes to the bathroom, when she comes out, she's in a bikini-

_**b-b-b-bella! There is no way you chose that!**_

_Carlisle, that goes to the girls, and you know it!_

_**I think it goes to the boys…**_

_CARLISLE!_

_**F-fine…s-s-sorry…**_

We're in the lead and we're staying there, Emmett!

**Go!**

-Emmett strips naked, and Rosalie slaps him a lot and pushes him into clothes.-

_**Boys!**_

_Sigh…can't lie, it is boys…_

It's a tie…

_What do we do now?_

_**How about Carlisle and Esme do it and then whichever one of them wins chooses the winner?**_

_Sure!_

GO!

-Carlisle and Esme get up and Carlisle kisses Esme and Esme is surprised cuz she didn't see it-

**We won!! WOOOHOO!!**

It's boys 1, girls 1, Emmett, so we're tied…I say next match is winner!

_Yeah!_

_**Who chooses it?**_

I think we should do a game of checkers! Me verses you!

**YEAH!**

**a/n you'll get that next chappie…which you'll get soon…lol**


	86. Girls vs Boys III

**a/n this is the last part of Girls vs Boys, thanks for reading the last 2!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Jasper: bold **_**Edward: bold italics **_**Emmett: bold underlined **_**Carlisle: all**_

Alice: normal _Bella: italics _Rosalie: underlined _Esme: underlined bold_

THE GAME STARTS NOW!

_**Ok…**_

-they basically start a really long game in which Bella falls asleep during-

YAAAAY! I win!!

_**How did you win so easily?!**_

**CHEATED!!**

**No…she really can't, considering that Edward can READ MINDS! Remember, Emmett?**

**Oh…yeah…**

_**Soo…what now, Esme?**_

_We won, you boys have to do what we say for a day!_

Lets wake up Bella!

_**Not yet…I want to see what she says in her sleep…**_

Whatever…

-Bella says all of the following…

"Edward, I love you"

"Emmett! Stop stealing my toast, you know you can't eat it!"

"TOAST! STOP STEALING EDWARD!"

And last but not least, after a bit of not talking….

"I'm up…"-

_Did we win?_

Yup!

__

_The boys have to do whatever we say all day!_

_**Except change Bella!**_

_**Yes, except that…but everything else…sigh…**_

-then the girls boss around the boys-

**a/n again, I got bored midway…sorry!**


	87. Annoying Edward

**a/n this was another idea of MEWANTEDWARDANDJACOB, and somewhere near the fifth chapter I'm putting up today…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_**Edward: bold italics **_**Emmett: bold underlined**

**Soooo…edward….Bella's gone for the day…now I get to torture you! YAAAY!!**

_**How?**_

**Oh, I donno, Ed!**

_**Emmett…my. Name. is. Edward.**_

**Eddie, Ed, Edmund, whatever…**

_**EDWARD!!**_

**Whatever…Edward…you're still my wittle vergin brother…**

_**Shut up…this story isn't rated that high…**_

**Oh…yeah…whatever…**

_**Soo…how else can you bug me…**_

**Remember the day you ate a piece of pizza for BELLA? You SO wish you were human…just so you could do it with her without almost killing her…**

…_**shut up…**_

-the day goes on like that over and over again for until Bella comes home from her sleep over at Angela's-

**a/n sorry it's so short..I'm starving and don't feel like writing right now…**


	88. Make overs

**a/n this is another idea from MEWANTEDWARDANDJACOB. Her idea had all of them, but it's hard to make sure I use every character on the list enough, so I'm only using Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Bella.**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Jasper: bold**_** Edward: bold italics**_

Alice: normal _Bella: italics_

BELLABELLABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA!!

_Wha?_

…you don't seem to…notes-Bella-style-ish…you seem more…calm…

**She decided to act calmer today…plus she pretty much knows every other time you say that it's because you want to give her a makeover…**

_That's it…_

Awwwzz…how did you guess?! And you ARE going to have a makeover…

_No!_

Yes!

_**No…get over it Alice!**_

Never…-uses puppydog eyes on Bella-

_-Closes eyes-_

**Alice, I know you're planning something…**

_**Really? I don't…she's thinking about fish in her head…**_

Fishy Fishy Fishy…swimming Fishy…

**Wow…**

_**Yeah**_

Haha…tricked you Edward…-goes through with plan thought underneath thinking of fishies-

_AAAAAAHHH!!_

-Alice's plan was to steal Bella and give her a makeover, and for some reason, it worked. After the make over, Alice forced Bella to go SHOPPING too…and the boys came with to threaten 

any boy who tried to make a move on them, which was the whole mall until Edward kissed Bella and Jasper made out with Alice. Then they all had to go to the bathrooms cuz Edward and Jasper had a bit of lipstick on them and Alice and Bella had to wipe off their make up that Bella didn't want in the first place-

**a/n I know, super short, and not the funniest…I think I may stop this story at 100…**


	89. POTLAP

**a/n OMG! I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! So sowwy…btw…I got a boyfriend…and I'm in school…that's one of the main reasons I haven't updated in forever…sowwwy agaaaain…hopefully this chapter will be full of awesome funnyness to make you laugh after your long…Notes-w/-Bella-less time…SOOO SOWWY AGAIN! And I'm thinking of changing the rating to M, cuz of all the inappropriate junk I sometimes put on…btw…I MEAN NO DISRESPECT TO ANY RELIGIONS! I MENTION A MORMON PORN SITE BECAUSE I KNOW THAT IT SHOULD NEVER HAPPEN AND THE CULLENS THINK IT'S DISGUSTING**

**Disclaimer: I'm making this so you know that I do not own any porn(cuz this chappie MAY mention it a bit…) or whatever else I mention unless I say so…BAM**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics _Alice: normal _**Edward: bold italics**_

_EEEEP EEEP EEEEEP!!! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!?!_

_**-runs in scared at why Bella wrote a lot of eeps and whyyyyyyyyyyyy- WHAT HAPPENED?! WHO TRIED TO KILL YOU KNOW! Oh boy…if it was Irina…SHE'S GOIN DOWN!**_

…_.no one tried to kill me, lionboy…_

…_**then what was the eeep eeep eeep whyyyyyyyyyy about?**_

Look at her screen…

_**GASP!**_

_EXACTLY!_

_**Why are you on a virtual horse site when I can always get you a real one!!??!?!?**_

_What?_

Oooh…that sounds cool…-runs to get laptop and reappears to search for horses-

_**Oooh…good idea…Bella, would you rather have a girl or boy? I'm thinking an appaloosa would be perfect**_

…_.not that…_

_**Not that then wha- -looks at right screen- WHY THE HEY DO YOU HAVE A CHRISTIAN PORN SITE SIGN UP ON YOUR PAGE?! IF YOU WANTED TO SEE ME NAKED THAT BAD YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME!!**_

…_it was a pop up! Why would I want Christian porn anyway?!?!?!_

Haha! Good point…by the way…I didn't get you a horse cuz it woulda been killed by Jasper anyway.

_**Another good point**_

_I got a third good point…_

_**What is it?**_

…yeah…what es this idea?

_Weeeellllz…you know how you all have those dark circles?_

Thanks for pointing them out…it's hard to find something to match them and that still makes me look good!

_Alice..you look good in a pie costume for goodness sake..don't worry about that…_

_**Then what's your good point, if not a fashion tip for Alice? –wonders if Alice has ever gotten a fashion tip from ANYONE-**_

-sticks up chin- NEVER NEVER HAVE I EVER!

_Yeah yeah…my point was…why don't you just wear make up to cover them up?_

Cuz no colors match my delicate, pale, skin tone…

_**Alice…we're everything BUT delicate…and all vampires but Laurent(for some reason) are pale…**_

_Yeah…_

But I AM pale…

_Holloween make up…OOOOOR fake tans?_

Eeeew…never never will I ever get a fake tan!

_Why do you say never never have I ever never never will I ever?_

No reason

_Ok then_

_**Now that that's done…I'll just click closed that Christian porn…and that latin porn…and that asian porn…HOW MANY PORN SITES CAN THERE BE?!??!?!**_

I know what you mean…I onetime saw this old lady porn…eeew…

_How can there be Christian porn if Christians aren't supposed to look at it?_

Don't ask me…

_OMG!!! MORMON PORN?!?!?!_

…_**.that's just…not right…Greek Orthodox porn? Shouldn't this stuff not exist?**_

Yeah….

_-does that finger thing that means 'shame' to all peeps that look at that stuffs-_

_**-finishes closing porn screens-**_

You sure?

-porn screen shows up-

_JEWISH PORN??!?!?! ISLAMIC PORN?!!?!??!!? MADAGASCARIAN PORN/??!?!! WEEEEIRD_

_-__**frantically clicks the little x's then turns off computer-**_

_Now that that's done…WHAT'S A POTPAL?!?!_

HAHAHAHAHA! Flip it around…

L….A….P…T….O….P….? LAPTOP!! Oh…NOW I GET IT!! Psht…Jessica isn't the only one with one…

…_**.-rips up these notes-…**_

**a/n so it's time for me to go to bed…sry about the lame ending…lost track of time…and junk…sowwy….I'll try to update a lot but I may not…**


	90. INTERVENTION!

**a/n OMGAH! I DIDN'T THINK IT HAD BEEN THAT LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED! (even if I have gone forever without a new chappie for you guys…sorry about that!) btw…what did you think about the Twilight movie? I actually really really liked it! They're making a New Moon now too! Yaay!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics __**Edward: bold italics**_ Alice: normal

_EEEEEEP!!!!!_

_**What happened?!**_

Don't ask me…she goes EEEEP for no reason all the time!

_**Good point…I think we need an intervention…**_

_EEEP!!!_

_**Bella, we have to talk to you about your EEEEP problem…**_

Yah…

_But…._

No but's Bella, or Butts…

_**??**_

What? Oh…that wasn't me…

_**We saw you writing it**_

_Anywayz…about the 'EEEP' intervention…_

Oh yeah!

_NOOOOO!_

_**You need it, Bella…**_

-Alice ties Bella to a make up chair, while Edward worries that she's hurting-

_**Are you sure that you're ok Bella?**_

Edward?

_**Oh no! she's not answering me!**_

That's cuz we tied her hands to the chair….

_**Oh….well…ok!**_

Anywayz…we need to make sure you stop 'EEEEP'ing all the time…it's really odd

_**Yes, it is, now, Bella…this is what happens when you go 'EEEEP' sometimes, for no reason…**_

-shows a video of Bella writing 'EEEP!' and Edward running in and asking if she's ok in really awesome writing…as well as asking if vampires are attacking her-

AND!!!!

-shows video of Bella writing 'EEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPERZ!!!' and then Alice jumping up and down and asking her(in notes) if she said EEEEPPERZ really enthusiastically cuz she wanted to go shopping-

_**Not to mention all THIS!!**_

-shows a video of like, a gagilion different times she said eep for no reason-

Now Bella…before we let you go…we must be SURE that you aren't going to say EEEEP a lot…nod your head if you're going to stop saying EEEP

-Bella nods her head, rolling her eyes-

_**Yaaay! But now I gotta go…it's time for Mikes weekly neckbreakings!**_

-Edward runs off to somewhere else, Alice hears him laugh maniacally while I make new Mikes that he keeps killing and you watch this violent, but bloodless, neck-breaking party-

_Btw, I was saying EEEEP cuz it was almost time for Mikes neck-breaking!_

-Bella walks toward Edward, then starts running and tripping and running more as she realizes that all the girls(and some guys) are watching him like he's single…which, just to clearify, he is NOT!-

Wow…now I feel…lonely…

-Alice runs to them and is drooled on by most of the guys(and a few girls) which makes Jasper come, which makes Emmett come, which makes girls and guys go googoo even more, and then Rosalie comes and you all go running!-

**a/n sorry it's sooo short…but I'm more in the mood to write one of my other stories…(I know, I only have one other story up at this moment, but I have a load of ideas that I plan on putting up, sooner or later)**


	91. Stupid Phones

**a/n OMG! I was telling my friend about something…and I randomly thought of an idea for this story and was happy and 'eeepish' just like Bella! Lol…anywayz…I'll shut up**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics __**Edward: bold italics**_

_OMG!!!_

_**What's up? And don't say that you're just happy cuz we're breaking Mikes head off…that time of the week has gone by**_

_Nooo…I'm not happy…I'm annoyed!_

_**Why? What did Emmett do THIS time…**_

_Nothing…the PHONE is the criminal_

…_**what did the phone do?**_

_Ok…so I'm expecting a call from Charlie, and I look at the phone's caller ID, to see my MATH TEACHERS HOUSE PHONE is calling!!!_

…_**that was probably to ask Carlisle if he's sure we're not cheating…he does that all the time…**_

_Oh…_

_**Is that all you were annoyed about?**_

_No…and the phone is STILL the culprit…_

_**Who called this time?**_

_Charlie_

…_**I thought you wanted him to call**_

_Yes…but AFTER he called I got annoyed…geesh lionboy, keep up!_

_**Ok…so Charlie called, then someone else called?**_

_Yus_

…

…

_**Are you ever going to tell me who?**_

_Geesh…don' get impatient there, Edward…I was gonna tell you in a sec…_

_**Sowwy lambchop…-dazzles-**_

_STOP DAZZLING ME MISTER!_

_**Do I really dazzle you?**_

_Yus…we figured that out before James tried to kill me, remember?_

_**Oh…yeah…I remember! Anyways…who called now?**_

_Oh yeaaaah!_

_**So?**_

_The Cooking Hospital_

…_**Bella, are you SURE it was called Cooking Hospital?**_

_As sure as I am that I'll become a vampire_

_**-ignores last bit- HAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_That's what I said_

_**Correction…wrote**_

_Sure….whateva_

_**So…is that all?**_

_Nope…they called AGAIN!_

…_**.how ironic…a house full of vampires…that don't need a hospital or to cook(well…other than to cook for you or save you…) anywayz…we get a call from the 'Cooking Hospital'**_

_HAHA! Yaah…and soon I won't be a human any more either! Yaay!!_

_**-ignores last comment-…-again-**_

_-sighs-_

_**I think that we are done here…**_

_Ya…byebye!!!_

…_**.**_

_To the Notes…not you…_

-they run off and do something random or whatever cuz I donno what else I could continue with-

**a/n sorry…it's 6 PM here, but I had to get up early after very little sleep, so I'm already tired, and this time I PROMISE to actually write Irreplaceble, or a new story…**


	92. Hot Actors, angry Alice, and what else?

**a/n ok...I wrote 91 on Wednesday and totally forgot about it...so you got this one, since I didn't realize it until after I finished this chappie!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics _Alice: normal **Emmett: bold and underlined**_** happy mob: all 3**_

OMG!!! GUESS WHAT!!!!

_WHA?_

_**Kellan lutz is soooooo hot?**_

Who the hey is he?

_Ya….zerz…who the heyzerz iszerz hezerz_

_**He plays Emmett…**_

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwww_

**HEY!!**

-shivers- that's just freaky…

_**He is though!!!**_

I wouldn't say that near Rosalie if I were you

_Yazerz…she would kill ALL of you…_

Yup

_**Can we call Robert Pattinson hot? –all of you who are on team Edward or who love Edward hold up a pic of him-**_

_Ooh…if I wasn't already in love with Edward...who looks just like that…I would SO date him…_

**If I were a girl…I might….depending….**

Why are all the peeps who love Edward holding up the pics?

_**Becaaaaaaaaaause…**_

_Becuzez what?_

_**He…plays…Edward…**_

_-gasp- OH NO YOU DIDN'T! _

_**-backs away-**_

_Grrrrrrrrr_

_**What about…ummm….ummmmmmm…Jackson Rathbone?**_

_Before we even comment on him…who does he play?_

-see's them say Jasper- uh uh….UH uh….OH OH OOOOH NOT HAPPENIN IN A MILLION YEARS GIRLS! HAND OVER THE PICS! NOOW!

_**-hands over pics then runs-**_

**Don't hand over mine…you can keep those!!!!**

_Let's forget that…and sing a song!_

Ok1

**YAAAAY!!**

_**Yaaaay too!!**_

_ITSY BITSY_

_**Spider?**_

_NOOOOOOOOO!!!! Not spider, teeny weeny!_

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

OOOH!! I KNOW THIS SONG!

_Sing girl, SING!_

ITSY BITSY TEENYWEENY YELLOW POKADOT BIKINI!

_YAAY!_

**ITSY BITSY?**

_Yazerz!_

**Teeenyweeny?**

_No…I wanna start a new song…_

Ooooh! Good choice!

_Itsy bitsy…._

**TEENYWEENY!**

No….

_**OOOOHOOOOHOOOH! SPIDER?**_

_Ya!_

Itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout!

_Down came the rain and knocked the spider out!_

**-GASP!- rain is meeeeean!!!**

_**Out came the sun and dried up all the rain1**_

**YAAAY! GOOD SUN!!**

_And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again!_

**HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HA!**

………_weirdo…_

-agrees-

_**-drools over said weirdo-**_

…_.is this gonna be a big circle…and be circly and circly and circly and circly…-makes circles in the air and gets dizzy-_

----Bella faints and they save her…then she says thanks, and falls asleep----

**a/n sry about the weird and boring end…I got bored and I don't feel like writing anymore…on the upside…this isn't really really short!**


	93. Ah, back to the oold days

**a/n so sorry it took so long, but I took a break to do other random junk and forgot about writing Notes chapters…I promise 2 chappies at LEAST tonight, BUT I cannot promise they will be any good…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics __**Edward: bold italics **_Alice: normal

_Let's get back to the oooold days…of almost a whooooole year ago…_

It's been that long since you decided to be weird and write notes?

_Yuzerz._

_**Anyway…how are we going back to the oooooold days?**_

_Well, first of all, you gotta do things like be more normal which would be weird cuz me and Alice are weird, making weird normal and normal weird so I guess you have to be weird._

_**Got it.**_

_Really? Cuz I didn't…_

What else does this going back to oooolld days include?

_Wellz…I gotta obsess over sims and we gotta be really bossy!_

Oooooh…sounds fun!

_Yaaaah_

_**Guess what!!**_

_What!?_

_**Can you guys not do the bossy part, pwease?**_

_NO! AND THAT'S TOO 'NORMAL'!! BE 'WEIRD'_

_**Ok then…**_

_THAT is like you YAAAAY!!!_

Anywayz…I wanna get something! EDWARD GET IT!

_**But those are hard to find!**_

Grrrr…FIND IT!

_YEAH! Anywayz…what is 'it'?_

The Wii Fit!

_OOOOH!! YA!! EDWARD!! YOU GOOOOTTA FIND IT NOW!! PWEASE!!!_

_**Ummm…where?**_

_I said FIND because I donno where it is…_

Now GET IT!!

-Edward gets scared and runs off whimpering, coming back hours later after running all the way to Japan, where it's been out for longer than in the U.S. and is easier to find, then gets 2, and runs all the way back to Bella-

_THAAAANKUUUU!_

Shveeet…

_Wha?_

Sweet, with an accent of someone who says sh for S and v for W!

_Oh!_

_**Now are you two happy?**_

_NO! I don't got the newest of the Sims 2 expansion packs! And I gotta check out the Sims 3 site!_

_**Let me guess, get you the new expansion pack?**_

_YA! Now you're catchin on!!!!_

Haha…here's a computer!

-Edward runs out and gets the Newest Sims 2 expansion pack, called Apartment life(that this author still doesn't have and wants to get soon) and Bella goes on the Sims 3 site-

_OMAMCE3JR!!!_

_**What?**_

_O.M.A.M.C.E.3.J.R. Oh. My. Alice. Me. Carlisle. Edward. Esme. Emmett. Jasper. Rosalie._

Yah. I would say OMMBCE3JR cuz it would be Oh My Me Bella Carlisle ect…

_And for YOU it would be OMABCE2MJR, as in Oh My Alice Bella Carlisle Esme Emmett Me,(wellz, you, but if you say it it would be me) Jasper Rosalie_

_**Oh…?**_

_No. not Oh…? But OOH!_

_**But that wouldn't be normal**_

_You mean weird_

_**Sure**_

I'M HAPPY CUZ I GOT A GAME YOU CAN PLAY WITH YOUR BUTT!!!!

_Hahahahaha!!!_

…

_-claps- you're getting a hang of this!_

-claps more-

_-claps more than Alice-_

-claps so fast that Bella thinks it's magically one long clap-

_-claps feet-_

_**-tells Alice and Bella to stop clapping with feet or with super speed-**_

_Fiiiine_

Ya…fiiiiine…now I'm gonna go do yoga wit ma Wii Fit!

_Ooooh_

I know!

…_**ok then…**_

_OMG!!! THE SIMS 3 ISN'T GONNA BE LIKE SIMS 2!!!_

_**Really?**_

_YA! MORE REALISTIC SIMS AND STUFF! YAAAAY!! AND AND AND AND AAAAND IT'S AN OPEN NEIGHBORHOOD!!!_

_**An open what?**_

_That's when you can go anywhere on Sims and aren't stuck on one little lot_

_**Oh…**_

OMG! HOW COOL!

_I know!_

Or maybe you don't

_I do_

You do?

_Yes, I do_

Do what?

_I do know_

You do?

_Yes, I do_

Do what?

_**SHE KNOWS! PLEASE STOP IT!**_

Okeydokey…don't gotta be mean…

_**Maybe I do**_

_Haha…me is tired…hahahahahaha-faints-_

-Edward takes Bella to bed and Alice is bored-

**a/n well…it took me a long time to write this and I only have a half hour until bed to write another chapter…would you guys mind if I didn't put another one up? I'll try to add another chappie, but I have to get sleep before school, and then I won't be able to update for a long time…maybe one or two chappies on weekends, at least until finals are over…**


	94. Molly

**a/n OMG! I HAD AN IDEA! If I could get to ch. 99 before December 16, I could make my hundredth chapter up on the 1 year anniversary of making this story! I don't think I will, but I might! It's also the day before finals though…so I'd probably write it early then have a note to myself to put it up on 12/16…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics _Alice: normal Rosalie: underlined

_OMG!! I GOTS AN IDEA!!_

For what?

_Next year, on Holloween!!!_

What, are we going to go as root beer floats or something?

_NOOOO!!!_

Then what is it about?

_I shall go as Molly, the American Girl Doll, cuz all I need is old fashioned stuff, which you guys must have, and fake glasses!_

Oooh…I shall find the perfect Molly stuffs…you shall look great!

Ok…anyway…what about the rest of us…you know Edward wants at least one of us around you at all times cuz you're too stupid to be smart enough to stay out of trouble

_HEY! I take that personally!_

Awww…it was…anywayz, I don't mean it, only Rosalie, and what was your other idea?

_Wellz…the rest of you could be American Girl Dolls too! Rosalie, you could be Kit! Or Elizabeth, Felicities friend! Or maybe this girl named Julie!_

But no girls have my short hair...maybe she could be Barbie and I could be a teddy bear with black fur!!

_Ooooh…sure!!!_

-Alice goes and finds everything they need, and it takes her a whole HOUR (gasp!) and then they get in the costumes then they get really bored and Bella falls asleep-

**a/n ok, one, sorry it took so long, I started it, but didn't have a chance to finish it until today, and two, sorry that the ending sucks and that it's so short…I forgot what I was going to write!**


	95. Romeo and Juliet or Edward and Isabella?

**a/n I was actually not gonna write a chapter, but then I got an idea, so I will! Hopefully I'll finish this soon…or I'll have to wait until after some other junk**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Italics: Bella __**Edward: bold italics **_Alice: normal **Jasper: bold **Rosalie: underlined **Emmett: bold underlined**

_EEEP!!!_

_**NOOO!! I THOUGHT THAT INTERVENTION WORKED!!**_

Me too!! Whyyyyyyy?

_Sigh…I have a reason! –throws Romeo and Juliet at a wall-_

_**Gasp! Isn't that your favorite book?**_

_GASP! YOU'RE RIGHT! –picks it up, then remembers why she threw it and puts it down again-_

_**Bella, you left it there….**_

_Yeah_

Why?

_Too much like my life…_

_**Bella? It's from about forever ago**_

**The only Cullen that was alive back then was Carlisle, Bella, it can't be like your life**

_Yuhuhzerz!_

Really? Well…explain then!

_Wellz, it's not just my life…but me and Edwards lives and junk…before we met, Rosalie was meant for him, and they didn't get married, except in Romeo and Juliet, the girl is Rosalin, and she's the one who refuses, not Romeo._

_**Ok…what else?**_

_And THEN in the next thing, they meet and fall in love, even though they aren't supposed to, and me and Edward aren't supposed to fall in love since he's not human and I'm a human and all that junk_

Yeah! What else though?

_Well, then somebody close to Juliet kills somebody close to Romeo, and Romeo kills the person that killed the other person._

In other terms?

_Let's say that the someone close to Juliet was actually just part of one of the groups, and was JAMES except he wasn't really close, you could pretend I was the person he killed, except he didn't really, and then my Romeo killed James!_

_**Is the rest important too?**_

_Yes, everything almost…ALMOST…._

_**Ok, what are the important things?**_

_Wellz…you left me, and Romeo was banished and had to leave Juliet! And THEN I jumped off the cliff, and Juliet pretended to be dead._

_**Ok…sorry for all that stuff that happened…and NEVER jump a cliff again…if my heart was still beating it wouldn't be still beating because I would have had a heart attack and died.**_

_Waaait there's more! Anywayz…Romeo's servant tells Romeo that Juliet is dead, like Rosalie told you!_

-Gasp!- are you calling me Edward's servant AND the guy he was supposed to marry?!?!?

_No, I'm saying you did both parts!! Don't worry, Alice was like Friar Lawrence, who was a butthead that got them married and gave Juliet the potion_

HEEEY!! Me is no butthead!!!

_Or is you? anywayz, only kinda. Continueing, JACOB was the one who confirmed my death, or just didn't tell you I was alive, and some dude didn't give Romeo his letter that said the same thing!!!!_

_**Stupid Jacob…**_

_And THEN another part is the fact that Romeo almost killed himself, and if I didn't catch you, you woulda, then I woulda, then we both woulda been dead! But I caught you, so I saved us both…amazing, huh?_

Amazijng…my ME! ALFONZOOOO!!!! Was the one who knew he was gonna be there!

_So did Friar Lawrence, but Friar Lawrence was just late…really late_

**So me and Jazzy have no part in this at all?**

_Nope…_

**-cries-**

**-cries too-**

_-tries to punch them- -breaks hand-_

_AW SHOOT! NOT AGAIN!!_

…_**why did you try to punch them? **_

_I was bored…_

_**-sigh-**_

-they run Bella to the hospital and find out that Bella is also a chair or 2 short of a dining room set in this fanfiction-

_**Katie? **_

_**Me: yes?**_

_**Don't call Bella a chair or 2 short, because you're the one making this, so you must be AT LEAST 3 chairs short of a dining room set!**_

_**You: OOOH! DIS!!**_

_**Me: grrrr…now you won't get another chapter tonight!**_

_**Good, Bella's too hurt to write notes right now**_

_**Me: yeah? Well, grrrr to you!!**_

_**What did I do?!?!**_

_**Me: if you and your brothers weren't basically made of Granit or however you spell it, Bella wouldn't have shattered her pinky finger!**_

_**-Gasp!- OH NO YOU DIDN'T! **_

_**You: she did**_

_**Butt head! –cries and fixes Bella's pinky finger-**_

**a/n I know, tis really weird, but I is really weird too, so I don't know how you would be surprised by that…plus it's not half done! I meant to finish it before Edward talked to me, but I felt like talking to him and junk!**


	96. LET'S SING! aka late aniversary chapter

**a/n ARGH!! I thought I had put this up before! anyway...I wrote this on the 'anniversary' of the story...but the good thing is now you get aother chapter after this cuz I just wrote another one!!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics __**Edward: bold italics**_ Alice: normal **Jasper: bold **Rosalie: underlined **Emmett: bold underlined **_**any other person I feel like putting in this hopefully HUGE chapter…: all**_

_EEEEEEP!!!!_

_**IS VICTORIA BACK?!?1? I SWEAR I KILLED HER!**_

_Nah_

_**Then why did you say eep?**_

_No reason.._

…_**that's why Alice and I had that little intervention..**_

OMG! SHE'S BACK TO SAYING EEP FOR NO REASON?!?!!? NOOOO!!!

_Well… I was gonna say I actually did it to bug you guys!_

-squinty eyes sad/angry face at Bella-

_-sticks out tongue-_

**Guess what? MUSIC!!!!**

_EEEP!!_

_**Not agaaaain!**_

_NO! not again! THANK YOU VERY MUCH EDWARD ANTHONY MASON JR. CULLEN!!!!_

Then why did you say it?

_Elloooo! MUSIC!_

_**Oh…what kind?**_

**I got stuffs awkwardly like your life…basically the sound track of up to the hospital after James….**

_**Grrrrr….James can suck cherry pie for all I care…oh wait! He's DEAD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Now I'm done…**_

_What else do you have?_

**Songs that shall make you cry…songs that shall make you giggle…songs that will make you want to kill me…ect!**

_**What song's on now?**_

**Tremble for my beloved…by Collective soul…**

_OOOH! I LOOOVE THAT SONG!! I listened to it 88 times in a short little while… :-D_

_**Wow…**_

Can you sing it?!?!?!

_No…but I can pretend to sing to it or something!!!_

SHWEEEET!

**Want me to put my awwwesome itunes on?**

_Yus…restart this song…and put it HIGH ENOUGH FOR ME TO HEAR MISTER!_

**Ok…-puts it higher-**

…_..?_

**-by a lot-**

_THAT'S BETTER!_

Now…what are you doing for this?

_I shall dance weirdly, actually…_

**SWEEEEEET! START PWEASE!!!**

--Bella stands up and starts doing a weird dance to the music(if you can find it or have it, I suggest you play it and take a break to imagine Bella dancing to it randomly…for the slow parts, she looks like she's doing some form of yoga and mixing it with acting like she's an ocean. When the do do do dododoooo thingy comes it at about 23 seconds into the song, she starts saying dododododdooooo!!! And doing really weird movements that include dancing geekily and with very quick and exact moves.

I forgot to mention that her lips are puckered up like she ate a lemon or lime or something or a black warhead! Ah..the ooold days…btw…read Soul Of Aspens story about the 90's if you're a 90's kid!

When the quicker stuff starts, Bella pretends that she's playing the drums and dancing and junk at the same time…just like she's moving around her head and stuff…just imagine something funny! I'm too lazy to figure out how to explain what I'm imagining right now…ANYWAYZ!!

After a MINUTE of that she stops drumming and is just sitting there doing 'doo dooo dodooododododo ect' when he's singing and then goes and drums again when he stops…ect…the she starts jumping around a LOT and just going do do dododododoo when it came up and moving her head side to side and in circles with puckered up lips and wide eyes…she looks really weird, I promise…and THEN she starts screaming the words really really oddly…

When it says something like the title of the song she says points to Edward and tries to hug him really hard…which he stops, before she breaks an arm trying…basically, continue that throught the whoooooole song…by the end, Rosalie is there!--

What happened to HER?

_**Jasper saying music, and her and Alice deciding to do random stuff to it.**_

-stops the music-

_Heeey! I was having fun!!_

TOO BAD!!!

**EEP!! –runs away cuz Rose is scary-**

Idiot…

**Hey!**

I thought you ran away!

**I didn't : )**

I got that now…thank you very much…

_NOW IT'S ALICES SONG! WE HAVE 11 MORE SONGS TO GET THROUGH SO SHUSH SO WE CAN CONTINUE!!!_

---all is quiet as 'Spotlight' the Twilight mix from Mute Math comes on. The big thing in the beginning is made bigger by Alice jumping up and acting like it's a firework sound or something…then she's sorta hula dancing to it when it's slow…at about 13 second in, when the newish sound begins, she starts doing something like…umm…let's just say it's like those shows when the people have long wands or canes or whatever and are moving them side to side in front of them, but with no cane or anything and with Alice being silent but with big eyes and a bigger smile.

When the voices start, she basically changes the music a bit and sings along…the real beginning is more like, laalaalaalalaalalaalaaa ect…then whatever you'd call it now…let me remind you, she's still doing that hand thing, and singing along…basically through out the WHOLE song…well…half of it…she starts to do like super high ballet or whatever jumps and spins and junk while singing and stuff… but then the song ends!!!---

Sshhhh…no one talk…I know it rocked…

…

…

…

…

**l-l-l-lovely?**

I know…the next song is…Bella's lullaby?

**I recorded Edward playing it one time…I was bored…**

_I coulda REALLY used that when he went hunting, you know…_

**Eh. Too late.**

_**Not really…**_

**I THINK EDWARD SHOULD DO IT!!!**

_**NO!**_

_Too late! Do it!_

_**Ok Bella.-writes in an obeying way-**_

---to summarize, Edward sways to the music and pretends to be playing the instruments…with his eyes closed…and humming it, it was REALLY boring…except for Bella…SHE liked it…anyways…it's boring so I'll skip it...-

EDWARD ANOTHONY! THAT STUNK! BOOOORING!

_**Well, I'm sorry I don't want to make fun of my own song…**_

_Aww…that's not what we're doing…we're being weird for the fun of it!_

_**Ok…but I'm not going up again…**_

**Oooh!! SUPERMASSIVE BLACK HOLE!! I WANNA GO! I LIKE THIS SONG BY MUSE!!**

Ok! GO!

---Emmett starts off in the back, not facing them. When the music starts, he taps his foot a bit...kinda looking like some girl in some music video I can't name right now…at about 16 seconds in, when some other thing is added in or whatever, he turns around and his lips are really puckered up and he's acting like a girl sorta kinda…weird…he keeps tapping his foot there, with a mean looking girl expression on…haha!

When the highish voice starts singing, he walks forward and sings in his highest, which is way lower than the song…when he's right infront of the coffee table, he starts putting on a little show like some famous girls do at concerts with walking up and then doing the show like, halfway through the song or something.

Whenever they say that glaciers melting in the dead of night…ect line, he says that instead of the other and does other junk like pretending to grab a mic dramatically. When a really high pitched sound comes on, he all of a sudden pretends likeit was too much, which wasn't true, since he was a stinkin VAMPIRE, but it was still funny!!---

_HAHAHA!!!_

HAHA!

**Ha!**

_**Ha…I guess?**_

_Grrr…_

_**I mean…haha!**_

_Eh…it'll do…_

_**: D**_

_Shush…who's next?_

**This is good for Rosalie…**

NO!

Rosalie, I PROMISE that I'll make Bella play Barbie again…or we can do something else….just please do it!!

Fine…but seriously? Eyes of Fire? Blue Fountain is a good band, but that song just makes me sounds mean…

---she gets a stool, and sings it, and when she wants to, which is about half way through or something…I really can't think of when…but she basically does something about that and does something especially for Bella, glaring at her the whole time…ooooh!---

…_**grrrrrrrrrrrrr…**_

_Yeah! Grr!_

**NO! LET'S CONTINUE! But fast…cuz the person who's writing SHOULD have been asleep a LONG time ago, but stayed up to make this for the readers…**

-basically, because of the point he made, I stopped writing out all that but I do have a list planned of who sings what song from the sound track. Plus a few others! Here is a list!

Alice was going to sing: Flightless Bird, American Mouth-Iron & Wine; Keep Holding On-Avril Lavigne; and…well, I can't remember what else…find random songs she would find for yourself, and pretend she does!

Bella sings a LOT but a few are: both Paramore songs on the sound track, Jesus Take the Wheel and So Small by Carrie Underwood, and anything else!

Edward sings Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park, and Never Think by, of all people Robert Pattinson!(he does better than rob…due to the fact that Rob sounds drunk in it and Edward doesn't!)

Emmett sings Go All the Way (Into the Twilight) by Perry Farrell, cuz the part not in the parenthesis could sound perverted…which they do to him, obviously…

And everyone else sings other songs because it's 10:30 and Finals are tomorrow…good night to all, and to all a good night!-

**a/n sorry about the bad ending…it was late when I wrote this and it's really long anyway! Bye!**


	97. Doomed Doggy

**a/n sorry for the long wait!! Haven't felt like updating this until now…sorry if the 'anniversary' chappie stunk…I had to go to sleep! By the way, this is going to be the start of a possible new story…like Kitty Killer, but different…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics __**Edward: bold italics **_Alice: normal **Emmett: bold italics**

_EEEEP!!_

_**WHAT HAPPENED!!?!?!?!?**_

_Nothing :D_

…do we need another intervention?

_Nah, I'm goooood…_

Anywayz…who wants to adopt a doggy!!

_ME!_

ME!

_ME!_

ME!

_ME!_

ME!

_ME!_

ME!

_ME!_

ME!

_ME!_

ME!

_ME!_

ME!

_ME!_

ME!

_**NOT ME!**_

**ME does though! Me, and Me, and Me, and Me, whoever all of them are…**

_-sighs and shakes head-_

We win Edward! get us a doggy!!

_YEAH! EDWARD ANTHONY MASON JR CULLEN!! DOGGY!!_

_**Okok!**_

-As Edward goes, the others plan what they shall do with puppy-

So…what shall we do with said puppy?

_1, don't say 'said' like that_

Ok…what's 2

_2 is we shall name puppy…_

**OOH! CAN I CHOOSE THE NAME!! LET IT BE EMMETT JR. OR EMMY IF HE GETS A GIRL!!**

No…just…NO!

_YEAH! NO, JUST NO! anywayz…wanna name it some random thing?_

Sure! How about let's just name it Random?

**That's ALMOST as good as Emmett Jr. or Emmy**

_No, you meant to say Emmett Jr. or Emmy are almost as good as Random!_

**Sure I did…suuuure….**

_EEEP!!_

I'm not gonna ask…

_I just said EEEEP…not that big of a deal :D_

Do I really have to get an intervention again?

_I'm good_

Suuuure…anywayz…

-as Alice says that, Edward shows up with a random doggy-

**Ooh! Random smells yummy!!**

…_**Do I want to know?**_

_Yes, we named the doggy Random!_

_**Ok then…**_

**Mmmmm…smells good…-lines up about 5 M'n'Ms considering they have M's on them and says that line-**

-Once Emmett finishes saying that, he kills Random. And Bella crys…-

_STUPID BUTT HEAD DEAD-DOGGY-MAKER! DOGGY'S ARE DOOMED WHEN THEY'RE AROUND YOU! THEY'RE DOOMED DOGS!!! Plus…EMMETT-WHATEVER-OTHER-NAMES-YOU-HAVE-CULLEN!!!_

**Wow…someone's moody…**

-everyone stares at him in a weird way cuz he's just sitting there calmly with Randoms dead body behind him and obviously Bella would be angry and said…first kitties, now doggies!-

_Is he your first? Or your 32 nd like Jasper and kitties?_

**Actually, my 30 th doggy…they're great!**

_-GASP!- and –sobs-_

**a/n I know…odd…BUT now that I have this out of the way…I can tell you all that the new story will be up either today or in a few days…once I get a few ideas of how the poor pups are gonna die…**


	98. Something is Doomed here, but no dog!

**a/n please don't sue me :D I didn't really feel like writing a chapter fore notes for a long time…sorry!**

**Disclaimer: still don't own any of the 3 characters in this chapter…but I do own the idea of the happy mob! Not the happy mob themselves though…you're all your own people!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella: italics __**Edward: bold italics**_ **Harry Potter: bold **_**Happy Mob: all 3**_

_EDWARD!!_

_**Yes, lamb chop?**_

_Hold me….NOW_

_**Ok…-holds Bella-**_

_NO! NOT IN NOTES!!!!_

_**Oh…you wanted me to really hold you?**_

_No, I asked my soon-to-be husband to hold me on a piece of paper…DUR!!_

_**Oh…hehe…**_

**Don't worry, Bella! I'll hold you and save you from the idiotic vampire!!**

_**HEY!!!**_

_Eew…no way….I like Edward better than some dude who does magic tricks…_

_**Haha…go you my lovable lamby!**_

…**why do you call her a lamb?**

_**Cuz she's my lamb :)**_

_And he is my lion…_

…**A lion…fell in love with…a…lamb? HAHAHA!!!!**

_**Ask any of our many stalker-ish fan girls and guys….**_

_Stalkerish fan girls and guys! Come here please!!_

…**I have stalkerish fan girls and guys too!!!**

_**HI! oh…hello…Harry Potter…magic geek and non-vampire…**_

**HEY!**

_Ask them, Harry!_

_**Yeah…ask them about that line!**_

_**OOH! WHAT LINE!! Is it from Twilight? Or New Moon? Or Eclipse? Or Breaking Dawn, which some of us hate…but some of us love!!**_

**Twilight**

_**Oooh! Yaaay!**_

_**What's the line now, Harry Potter?**_

**Umm…-looks in a copy of Twilight that magically appeared-**

_**Wait!! Where is it!!!**_

**Umm…chapter 13….**

_**OH! CONFESSIONS!! AND THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER THAT STEPH WROTE!! AND IT WAS THE MEADOW SCENE TOO!!**_

…**you were right…they are stalker-ish…**

_**Heeey! Being obsessed and addicted and admitting that if there was a twilight rehab we'd be in it does NOT make us stalkerish…wait…maybe…oh, yeah, it does…oh well!!**_

_Anywayz…HP….line?_

**-sigh- it says "and so the lion fell in love with the lamb"**

_**AWW!! WHAT A STUPID LAMB!!!! WHAT A SICK, MASOCHISTIC LION!!!**_

**Haha! They called you masochistic!! And sick!! And Bella's stupid!!**

_**Those are the next lines, magic boy…**_

_Yeah!!!_

_**You tryin' to make us seem like we don't like Bella and Edward? –growls-**_

**Oh Dumbledore!**

_**You're in the Twilight universe…say Oh Carlisle, not this Dumbledore person**_

_YEAH!!_

…**.who the heck is Carlisle?**

_**UMM…ONLY THE VAMPIRE THAT MADE EDWARD A VAMPIRE AND ESME A VAMPIRE AND ROSALIE A VAMPIRE AND EMMETT A VAMPIRE AND SAVED THEM ALL FROM DYING AND MADE THEM VEGITARIAN VAMPIRES!!!!**_

**-backs away-**

_**Yeah. They'll kill you for mentioning anything good about the Newton kid too…**_

**Isaac Newton? Like Sir Isaac Newton? He's sorta dead and not a kid, you know…**

_**No, not Isaac Newton. Mike Newton.**_

**Sir Isaac Newton had a kid? And he's still a kid? Weird…maybe he's a vampire…**

_**That's a good thing…being a vampire ROCKS…just ask La Tua Cantante101. She was one once…then became a human again…cuz she's amazing…:)**_

_**Sick'm, girls and guys that are stalkerish…**_

_**No…we shall attack him when we feel like it!**_

_**Pleaaaase –dazzles them all-**_

_**Oooh…pretty Edward…-attacks HP for being an idiot-**_

_Heeey, I thought you only dazzled me!_

_**Aww…I just wanted them to attack Harry Potter**_

_Fiiiine…-bites at any stalkerish fan-girl or guy that tries to hit on lionboy-_

_**-backs away from Bella-**_

_Anywayz…_

**Ow.**

_PIE!!_

**Pie?**

_Yes. Pie._

**a/n so again, sorry…I WOULD write more…but pressing enter and changing the type of typing is getting boring…plus I feel like writing something for Doomed Dogs…and PLEASE review, all my old reviewers! I miss your reviews! The only reason I wrote this was cuz I read all your reviews and they made me happy…**


	99. Nicknames for the elders of lions world

**a/n ok, I really don't want to write a new chapter, but you deserve 2, after waiting a whole week!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_**Carlisle: all three**_ _Esme: underlined italics_

_Soooo…I got bored again…_

_**I see, Esme…anyway…why do the kids call each other those silly nicknames?**_

_Oh, you mean like lion-boy and meep, and lamb chop, and Alfonzo Tube, ect?_

_**Yes.**_

_Because, one day, they decided that they were bored and wanted to give each other nick names_

_**And…who made them…?**_

_Bella._

_**No wonder…**_

_No wonder what? DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT DISSING MY SOON-TO-BE NEW DAUGHTER!_

_**Heehee…um…no wonder they're so…amazing? Heehee?**_

_Good boy…_

_**Anywayz…what about us? We have none?**_

_I can make some, if you want?_

_**Sure**_

_Umm…Essy and Carly?_

_**No thanks…**_

_Ok…why not?_

_**Carly is Renesmee's middle name…**_

_So?_

_**It's a girl name..**_

_Fine…how about vampdaddy?_

_**Umm…sure?**_

_Yay. I'm still Essy..no wait…ESMY!_

_**Sure! But what about Renesmee? She doesn't have one…**_

_Let's leave that to Bella…_

…_**-coughnotcough- good idea**_

_I know that in between cough and cough you put the word not. that makes it not good idea…I'm not stupid mister…and WE SHALL LEAVE IT TO BELLA!!_

_**Yes Esmy…**_

**a/n yaaay…sorry that it's boring, yet again…I just felt like writing this…anyway…you. button. Press. Review. Please. Please?**


	100. baseball bats and Bella's chance

**a/n hey…sorry, but I think I may be really busy for a month or two, so I don't know how much updates you'll get…I was originally going to work on facedown first, but I've decided to give YOU all a notes chapter instead…anywayz…sorry in advanced if I rarely update anymore, school's about to start again too…SPOILER ALERT!! THIS IS POST BD!!!!!!**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella __**Renesmee **__**Edward**_** Jacob**

_Lalala…I'm bored…_

_**Me too…**_

_**I'm not…I get to stare at two lovely women. My wife and my daughter.**_

**Renesmee's mine! You get Bella, I get Renesmee, remember that!**

_**Well, dur…I'm not going to have two wives, or marry my daughter!**_

…**good…**

-quiet-

-quiet-

-quiet-

-quiet-

-quiet-

-quiet-

-quiet-

-quiet-

-quiet-

-quiet-

-quiet-

-quiet-

_It's too quiet…_

_**Yeah!**_

**-stares at Renesmee-**

_**-stares at Bella-**_

_-slaps Edward-_

_**What was that for!**_

_Don't stare at me like I'm a thing…I am a human being…_

**Well, no…you're more like a vampire…**

_SHUT UP! I am a vampire and I don't like being stared at_

_**-backs away-**_

**-still stares at Renesmee-**

_**-slaps Jacob-**_

…

…

_**?**_

_??????_

_**...why's everyone-oh, that's why…OUCHOUCHOUUUUUUUCH!!!!!!!!!**_

_Trust me, I did the same thing…broke my hand…but then again, I was human…_

…_**I'm half human, ya know…coulda told me it would hurt!!!**_

**-backs away from angry Renesmee-**

_**You DO know that saying you backed away doesn't really put you out of my reach?**_

**-REALLY does back away from Renesmee-**

_Same with you, Edward…_

_**-really DOES back away-**_

**-backs away more-**

_**-and more-**_

_**Hah…boys are stupid…**_

_I know…but your dad is smart…just stupid too…_

_**Jake's always stupid, but I love him anywayz :)**_

_Awww…_

_**I have to…it's a thing with being an imprint…**_

_Oh yeah…_

_**Well…now I shall call them back…-calls back-**_

**Yaaay! I'm near my love again!!!!!!**

_**Me too!! Doesn't it feel GREAT?**_

…

…

_Aaaanywayz…._

_**Why don't you tell me about before I was born, Jakey?**_

**Sure! Weeelllll….**

_**-backs away from soon to be angry Nessie-**_

_-laughs, then backs away too-_

**First, I was in love with Bella, and then, I kissed her, and she punched me!**

_**Haha!! Good goin', mom!**_

_I know…I'm amazing…_

_**Anywaaayz…after that, Jakey?**_

**Well…then I was angry at Edward, and we had a fight with no fighting over who was better for Bella…Edward won**

_**NO, Jake, you won, THAT'S WHY I'M HERE TODAY!!! Obviously it was Edward who won!**_

_Haha! Good one!!_

_**Pshaw..I know…I rock!**_

_**Anyway….get back to the story, Jakey –smiles sinisterly-**_

_**Yeah! Get back to it!**_

**Fiiine…anywayz…then Edward and Bella got married, and then Bella got pregnant with you…and then I wanted to kill you!!!!**

_**-gasp-**_

_**Haha…let me summarize for you, Nessie…he wanted to have one-up time with your mom, and then kill you, cuz you almost killed your mom.**_

_But so did your dad. If it weren't for me and Aunt Rosalie, you'd be non-existent!_

_**-cries-**_

_**Aww…don't cry…**_

**But then I saw you and fell in love with you immediately!!!**

_**When you were about to kill her…**_

**Hey! You can't hold that against me! You wanted to do that too!!**

_**-gets a baseball bat-**_

_Oooh! I remember wanting to do that too! Can you grab one for me too?_

_**Sure!!**_

-with that, Nessie goes and gets 2 baseball bats, and they start beating Jake. Sadly, Nessie didn't tell anyone that she does have a few clutz moments, and 'accidentally' hit him in a certain place that would hurt like heck…but more so! Then Bella stops, and is laughing on the floor with Edward, while Nessie goes all 'sorry Jakey! I love ya' on him, and he forgive her instantly…with pain, of course…but other than that!!-

**a/n haha…that was fun to write…whoa…and big…I didn't expect it to be that big! I basically thought of that as I went, so sorry if it's much randomer than others…but I already am very random, so I hope you don't mind! Guess what I just realized…HAPPY HUNDREDTH CHAPTER!!!! I may stop soon, all together, cuz I don't get any reviews anymore…so review if you want me to continue!!**


	101. Stupidity and Bella's Window

**a/n hey again! Sorry for the long wait…homework has been crazy!! I don't know how long I have, but in between updating my other stories, I'll try to update here today too, but I dunno how much…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella __**Edward **_Alice

_Lalallalalallaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….EEP!_

_**WHAT THIS TIME?!?!? WHO'S TRYING TO HURT YOU?!?!?**_

_No one! I just felt like saying eep!!_

Shall we redo an intervention, lionboy?

…_**.maybe…**_

_Nah…let's admit stupid stuffs we did before we knew eachother!!_

_**Uh oh…NO**_

YES! YES YES!

_Why don't you wanna lionboy?_

_**I don't need to know what you did, on some terms, and Alice will spill a LOT of stuff about everyone…**_

Awww…what if I promise to keep it down to one dumb thing you did and 1 for everyone else, but as many as I want for me?

_**I get to say 2 things about you then….**_

Fiiine

_YAAAY!!!!_

Who first?

_You can go first…I wanna know if yours is funnier_

Ok!

_**Just say one stupid thing I did, ok?**_

Ok! Well….in the 80's he tried to make his hair look like an afro…I TOLD him our pale complexion on the color of his hair wouldn't look good like that…

_HAHAHA!!_

_**So did you, Alice!!**_

WELL, mine looked good

_What about Emmett?_

What would you like to know? One time he tried to get a pet mosquito…stupid head…

_HA!_

_**It didn't even last a day!**_

_What about everyone else?_

Umm…Carlisle tried to ask Esme to marry him once in 1978 by having the Jackson 5 sing…it was funny, since Esme screamed and almost help the one called Michael…

_Haha!_

Yeah…and Esme's stupid thing was almost hugging Michael. Rose tried to work on a car right after the Great Depression, and it ended up breaking down…it was her first, and it was the neighbors car!!

_Niiiiiice_

_**So you said something bad about everyone but you and Jasper…start talkin girl!**_

Hmph. Fine! Well…when he went into a class called Military History, he argued so much he scared a girl half to death, and the teacher had to ban him from all Military related classes…it was hilarious!!

_HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Poor him!! Now how about you!??!_

Um um um…I bought a pair of bell bottoms that were so wide everyone tripped on them?

_Ha!_

_**Keep going…**_

I don't want to say anything else stupid about me, since you get to say 2…

_Oooh!_

_**Well, Alice almost went to have her hair layered, then she saw a vision, and it looked horrible…it ws when she was in the seat though, so she almost had to get it…**_

_Haha_

_**Another thing she did, was when band shirts were the coolest and cutest things, she'd only wear them!! One band a week!!**_

_Wow!! How many bnads did you find??_

Only enough for 3 months without rewearing one…but it didn't matter since it was less cool six months later

_Now…what bout you?_

_**Umm…I tried to be a horse rider once…**_

_what happened?_

_**The horses wouldn't let me near them…**_

_HA!!_

_**Now YOU, Bella…**_

…_:)_

You haave to tell us!

_I licked a window._

-Bella smiled weirdly as Edward and Alice laughed a lot…she then explained that she did it because she wanted some water and she was too small to reach the shelf they were on in the fridge…-

**a/n so…a few nights ago, Blossom, my cat, was licking my window…it had water on it, the inside, from frost gathering then melting, and she was thirsty. Her water bowl obviously is way too warm for her, considering she did it half the night…she SAT on the window sill, and LICKED it!!! Lol…**


	102. Whiney Butt Jasper

**a/n sorry for the not updating thing…I couldn't think of anything! I still can't…but I'm going to try to write one now…and I think I'm going to stop writing soon, as in, chapter 105 or 110…**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

**Jasper **_**Edward **_**Emmett **_Bella_

**Ok…I have a question…**

_Ya?_

**Why are we called 'The Gang'? you get to be Bella, but me, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice are just…The Gang!**

_**Because, it woulda been like, 5 lines long if she included all of our names in the title.**_

**But why Bella?**

_**Because, she's Bella?**_

_NO! cuz I rock!! I rock awesome polka-dot socks!!_

**Oooh…really?**

_Ya! Wanna see?!_

**Sure!**

_-shows AMAZING pink and orange and white and red polka-dot socks-_

_**They're amazing, Lamby.**_

**Can I be an animal too!?**

_**No, only me and Bella are.**_

**Waaait…no…he's monkey man! Or something like that…**

**OH YEAH!! YAY!!!**

…_boys…_

-Bella then grabs some of her Jelly Belly Jelly beans, and it super happy, then starts choking on one. Edward clears her throat after a minor panic, and Bella smiles, getting a new jelly bean and eating it.-

**a/n sorry about shortness…I couldn't think of anything but Jelly Belly jelly beans and that Jasper would be a whiney butt! :D no offense to Jasper, of course.**


	103. Dumb test and special guest! ooh! rhyme!

**a/n ok, someone, (Hanhulu) gave me this idea, and I loooved it, I have a feeling that I'll batter it, cuz I only have 10 minutes until I want to start my hw, so I can get it done by 7(hopefully) and then I'll spend time writing Doomed Dogs, When Worlds Collide, and Death Is Sour---don't expect another chapter of Death is Sour tonight, if you read it, cuz I would still have to type everything up, and I want to be ahead of what you guys are reading so I can edit things if I need to…I'll shut up about other stories now and write this one!!**

**Disclaimer: me no own ANYTHING in this chapter!!! Don't ask me!!(but if you take this idea and I believe you took it from me, I'll get ticked…like, if it's an almost exact replica…)**

Notes With Bella and The Gang

_Bella __**Edward **_Alice Our Special Guest!(her name starts with Steph)

_Hey, Edward?_

_**Yeah?**_

_I wonder why Stephenie has never been in these notes…_

I am, lol

_OH! HI!_

Hey!! Um, can you make Carlisle give me a load of money and stuff?

I follow what I think you guys would do, and Carlisle wouldn't do that, sorry…

Awww…darn!

Well, what's up? What do I write about next?

_NESSIE! I need to know what happens to her, and if she has babies with Jacob…and how many…and mooore! Or Leah!! But she's mean to me…_

Yeah, she's a real…blank…but anywayz, I'll choose later…it'll take until probably 2010 to get it…

_Darn…oh well!_

OOOH! I JUST GOT A POP UP!!

_**Ok? Of what?**_

_Is…that…the dumb test?_

YEAH!

Lol…why don't you guys take it? I wanna see how my characters do…

_First question…If there are 5 apples, and you take away 3, how many do you have?_

_**Two. Easy.**_

Nooo! Three! Edward, YOU took them away, so YOU have THREE!!

_I'm going with Alice on this one…it just makes sense! Ok, next question!!_

Lee's parents emigrated from China. They have 5 kids, La, Le, Li, and Lo. Who's the fifth…

_-snickers-_

_**Snickers? I don't think that's it's name**_

_No, I was laughing…but what I'm trying to say is Lo? Like that one song lthingy? That says 'shorty got lo lo lo' or whatev?_

_**Oh. Well, what's your guess?**_

_I don't know! That makes nooo sense, how am I supposed to tell who the fifth is if all I know is that Lee's parents' kids names are La, Le Li and Lo?_

Bella, count the names with the capital L's…

_Five, so?_

_**If Lee's parents have five kids, and for are names La, Le, Li and Lo, then the other is Lee!**_

_OH!!!! Haha!! Ok…the next question is…A red house is made from red bricks, a blue house from blue bricks, a pink house from pink bricks, and a black house from black bricks…what's a greenhouse made of?_

Oh! That's easy! Glass!

_NEXT!_

_**This one has choices…the Spanish Civil war was fought between which groups, Allies and Axis, Spain and Germany, Mexico and the U.S., Spain and Italy, or None of those.**_

_Umm…how am I supposed to know?!?! Oh…NONE OF THOSE!! NOOOONE!!!! NOT ONE!! YAAAY!_

Lol…next is…in baseball, how many outs are in an inning.

_**Three**_

_I'll go with that._

Lol…Bella doesn't know anything about sports…anyway, keep going!

_The next Q, Alfonzo?_

Do they have a forth of July in England

_**No.**_

_Yes!_

I agree with…BELLA!

_**But the Forth of July is AMERICAN independence day!**_

_But the date, July Forth, is global!_

_**Oh! Ok, go on…**_

_Who is smarter? Girls or guys?_

_**Guys.**_

_Girls!!!_

Girls!

_**Guys!**_

_Girls!_

We win! Ok, girls are smarter!

_The next Q es…a rancher has 33 cows, when a lightning bolt kills all but nine…how many are left?_

_**Nine.**_

_If the hour hand on a clock moves 1/60 of a degree in a minute, how much does it move in an hour?_

**Well, 60.**

Due to a really bad birth defect, a boy is born with 14 toes, eleven fingers, and 3 thumbs, how many finger nails?

_Oooh oooh! 14!!_

Yeah, but I don't feel like saying the rest, so let's just do it!

_Deal!_

-they stop writing notes, instead they answer more questions in the dumb test until they ask for how old they are, and other personal junk, in which they exit out and call it a scam!!!-

**a/n ok, only part of that was the idea, but then a pop up for the dumb test came up, and I HAD to do it…I HAAAD to!!**


End file.
